


"H&X" La historia se repite

by Hanabiri



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Post-Super Junior, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 34,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabiri/pseuds/Hanabiri
Summary: 15 años han pasado desde que Super Junior se separó y sus vidas corrieron por caminos diferentes, pero, ¿Qué pasará ahora cuando sus hijos se encuentren? ¿Un nuevo amor surgirá? ¿Viejos sentimientos volverán a aparecer?





	1. (Xiwang)"La clase de baile"

 

-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Lee Hyuk Jae y seré su nuevo profesor de danza contemporánea, espero nos llevemos muy bien de ahora en adelante...

 

Papá se presentó sin una pizca de nervios frente a la clase, nunca he entendido cómo es que tiene esa personalidad, es como si estuviese acostumbrado a grandes multitudes, ojalá yo fuese un poco como él, pero no, en cambio soy el torpe que cada vez que hace algo delante de la clase de termina enredando con sus propios pies y cayendo como si el suelo tuviese un imán de gente negada .

 

-¿Xiwang?

-¡Presente! -Contesté nada más al escuchar mi nombre, creyendo que él pasaba lista, y unos cuantos rieron.

-Si, bueno, como les iba diciendo; él es mi hijo -Me puse rojo al ver que me estaba presentando- Acabamos de llegar hace una semana de China así que por favor sean buenos con él ya que es algo tímido y le cuesta hacer amigos.

 

Quise salir corriendo del salón al notar sonrisas de burla en los demás, como le gustaba avergonzarme siempre.

Lo miré enfadado, pero él sólo sonrió mostrando sus encías como era habitual, bufé, siempre trataba de alivianar el ambiente con eso.

 

-¡Ya chicos! -Aplaudió para llamar su atención- Como hoy es mi primer día quisiera ver sus habilidades así que les pediré que formen parejas y me hagan una pequeña demostración.

Muchos se quejaron y desee unirme, pero, cuando vives con el maestro es mejor cerrar la boca.

-¡Ah! -Soltó de repente- Había olvidado esto -Mostró unas hojas con gafetes adheribles- Por favor tomen uno cada uno y rellenenlos con sus nombres, así me ayudaran a conocerles.

 

Todos se acercaron a la mesa y yo sólo me quedé parado en mi lugar, aunque estoy seguro que querrá que use uno sólo por no hacer la diferencia.

 

-¡Xiwang! -Me llamó y yo sólo rodee los ojos, es tan predecible- ¡Ven aquí!

-¿Si? -Pregunté no muy seguro si llamarle papá, profesor o señor.

-Ponte uno también -Pegó el sticker con mi nombre sobre mi playera.

-No es como si fueses a olvidar mi nombre -Me quejé, eso era tonto.

-Es para que tus compañeros lo sepan, pequeño sabiondo.

-Oh -No había pensado en eso, me sonrojé por ser tan bobo.

-Ahora ve, que aun debes conseguir pareja -Me dio un empujoncito.

 

Me integré entre el grupo para ver si alguien se encontraba solo, pero no, todos parecían tener ya un compañero, mi ánimo decayó, extraño China, al menos ahí siempre podía estar con mi mejor amigo Li.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba apartado de esta forma? Solté un suspiro apesadumbrado y fui a tomar asiento en una silla cerca de papá que me observo preocupado.

 

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Ya todos tienen pareja -Contesté.

-Pues si quieres puedes unirte a una de ellas, yo les puedo decir que...

-No papá, así está bien -Le corté, si me empieza a hacer favores eso sería para peor- No les caería muy bien si hicieses eso.

 

Él suspiro.

 

-Si, creo que tienes razón -Miró por un momento a los demás y al parecer notó a la misma pareja que yo miraba ahora; un par que no hacía nada más que caerse cada vez que trataba con unas volteretas- Iré a supervisarlos, por mientras al menos practica frente al espejo, si no quieres que piensen que te doy un trato especial claro -Me sonrió antes de irse.

 

Hice lo que sugirió, por obvias razones, no quiero ser la mascota del profesor, una cosa es que sea su hijo, pero otra muy diferente es que...

 

-¡Hey chino! ¿Puedes moverte? -Pude ver el reflejo de un chico grandote detrás de mi- ¿Acaso no entiendes coreano?

 

Fruncí el entrecejo, no llevaba ni un día de clases y ya tenía que pasar por eso.

 

-Si sé hablar coreano -Respondí con timidez a pesar de saber que estaba dejándome intimidar por él.

-¡Entonces muévete ya Chun Li! -De un empujón me quitó de frente al espejo.

 

Gracias a la fuerza que usó me tropecé y pasé a empujar un montón de sillas que estaban arrimadas justo al lado y causé mucho barullo, el lugar se quedó en silencio tras esto y lamentablemente papá logró notarlo.

 

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Interrogó serio al llegar a donde nos encontrábamos.

-No sucede nada señor -Contestó aquel chico con voz de inocencia- ¿Cierto? -Me preguntó a mi.

-¿Xiwang? -Papá me miró esperando una respuesta.

-Sólo me tropecé, no fue nada -Respondí secamente, no necesito que mi padre me proteja en clases también, ya no soy un niño.

-¿Seguro? -Insistió él.

-Si -Dije deseando que ya terminara.

-Está bien -Aceptó él no muy convencido.

 

El chico ese me sonrió con prepotencia al ver a papá alejarse y yo sólo me amilané, me gustaría ser valiente como papá para poder enfrentarle, pero lamentablemente soy un cobarde.

Alicaído me dirigí al final de la sala de practicas y me senté contra la pared, ¿Por qué creí que al mudarnos las cosas serían diferentes? En China me trataban como si fuera un paria por ser mitad coreano y aquí me trataban mal por ser chino, a donde sea que esté siempre seré un extranjero al parecer.


	2. (Haru)"Bruce Lee"

-¿Haru, eres tú? -Escuché a alguien preguntar tras de mi, así que me giré- ¡Si, eres tú!

 

Antes de poder decir algo un grupo de compañeros había saltado sobre mí, sonreí era una grata bienvenida luego de 1 mes de ausencia.

 

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -Interrogó uno mientras entrabamos al salón.

 

-Me dio varicela -Contesté rascándome la cabeza avergonzado- Nunca me dio de niño así que me tocó más fuerte.

 

-¡Iugh! -Soltaron con asco unas cuantas chicas.

 

-¡Y aun soy contagioso! -Les advertí y traté de acercarmeles- ¡Era una broma chicas! -Dije mientras me reía gracias a lo rápido que huyeron.

 

Los chicos se rieron conmigo como siempre lo han hecho, era raro estar con el séquito usual luego de tantos días sin ellos, será difícil acostumbrarme  nuevamente a tener risas como respuesta a cada tontería diga sea graciosa o no, pero no me quejo.

 

-¿Uhm? -Dirigí mi vista a mi lugar y vi que ya estaba ocupado- ¿Quién está en mi puesto?

 

-Ah -Mi compañero hizo un gesto de asco- "El chino"

 

-¿"El chino"? -Repetí de vuelta- ¿Es un compañero nuevo?

 

-Si, ese tarado llegó hace como dos semanas -Respondió de mal genio- Es hijo del nuevo profesor de baile y se cree la gran cosa como para hablarnos.

 

-¿Y acaso trataron de hablarle? -Ese tonito que estaba usando no me agradaba.

 

-¡Claro que si! -Dijo otro de los chicos- Tratamos de hablarle durante toda la semana a Chun Li, pero nada.

 

-¿Chun Li? -Pregunté empezando a enojarme.

 

-¡Si! ¡Esa fue mi idea! -Soltó otro con orgullo.

 

-Pero "Jackie Chan" fue la mía.

 

-Si ese igual está genial -Concordó el resto entre carcajadas.

 

-Son unos tarados -Comenté negando con mi cabeza- Me voy a sentar mejor.

 

-Si quieres lo quitamos de ahí por ti.

 

-No, gracias.

 

Mi padre se enfadaría mucho si supiera que me junto con individuos así, se avergonzaría de mi al saber que frecuento a personas que tratan mal a los que son diferentes a ellos, con lo que me contó que pasaron tío Henry y tío Mimi.

 

-Hola -Saludé al chico tras sentarme frente a él- Soy Lee Haru.

 

Él levantó la mirada y me observó receloso.

 

-¿Por qué me estás hablando? -Preguntó luego de un rato.

 

-¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? -Lancé de vuelta.

 

-Quizás porque eres uno de ellos -Contestó mirando con disimulo al grupo que aun estaba en la entrada del salón.

 

Se me hace que había prestado un poco de atención a mi conversación con los demás.

 

-Yo no soy como los demás -Traté de defenderme.

 

-Si tu lo dices -Dijo desinteresado y dirigió su vista hacia la ventana.

 

-Oye se que ellos pueden ser algo malos, pero yo no... -Intenté explicarme, pero el me ignoraba al parecer- Hey -Le toque el hombro tratando de recuperar su atención- ¡Hey! -Esto está comenzando a frustrarme ya- ¡Que te estoy hablando! -Solté ya harto y me levante casi tirando la silla- ¡Que maleducado! ¡Sólo estaba tratando de ser amable contigo maldito Bruce Lee! 

 

-¡Eso Haru! ¡Bruce Lee! -Me felicitó uno de los chicos y comenzó a armar barullo con el resto de la clase- ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes?

 

-¡Bruce Lee! ¡Bruce Lee!

 

-¡Bruce Lee! ¡Bruce Lee!

 

Empezaron a corear todos y yo me arrepentí al instante por haber sido tan impulsivo y haber dicho eso, miré al chico sintiéndome culpable al ver que ya no observaba hacia afuera sino que guardaba sus cosas con rapidez en sus bolso y se ponía de pie. 

 

-¿Estás bien? -Interrogué al darme cuenta de sus ojos rojos.

 

Él no dijo nada y sólo me observó con fiereza para luego largarse de ahí dejando tras él las carcajadas de mis "amigos".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

-Papá ¿Podemos hablar?

 

Él me miró curioso y me invitó a entrar a su estudio con un gesto de su mano ya que en ese momento estaba en el teléfono seguramente hablando con su representante

 

-Sabes que nunca te diría que no, ven aquí -Me habló al fin cuando la llamada se cortó y palmeó un asiento a su lado en donde yo sin demora me fui a sentar- ¿Qué sucede?

 

Suspiré con pesadez, aunque sabía que me iba a regañar lo mejor era confesar, sino no tendría mi conciencia tranquila.

 

-Papá hoy hice algo malo -Dije bajando la mirada.

 

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Copiaste en una prueba? -Preguntó en broma.

 

-No -Suspiré- Me burlé de un compañero nuevo y lo hice llorar.

 

La expresión en su rostro cambió radicalmente y supe que estaba en problemas.

 

-¿Que tu hiciste qué? -Interrogó con voz seria.

 

-Bu-bueno yo sólo estaba tratando de ser amable y como el me ignoró se me salió llamarle "Bruce Lee".

 

Él me observó confundido por lo del sobrenombre.

 

-Él... Él es chino... -Agregué bajito deseando que no me escuchara, pero eso era pedir mucho.

 

-LEE HARU -Tenía que estar realmente muy enojado para hasta utilizar el apellido, además elevó la voz considerablemente- ¿Qué te hizo pensar por un segundo que eso era lo correcto? ¿Acaso esa es la forma en que tu madre y yo te criamos?

 

Baje la mirada avergonzado.

 

-El pobre chico ya debe estarla pasando muy mal lejos de su país como para además tener que soportar estupideces de ese tipo...

 

-Lo sé y lo siento -Murmuré.

 

-¿Y de qué sirve que me lo digas a mi? ¿Acaso fue a mi a quien lastimaste?

 

Bueno, en eso tenía razón.

 

-Espero mañana hagas lo correcto y te disculpes con ese chico.

 

-Si papá eso haré -Prometí.

 

-Bien, más te vale o sino haré que vayas a su casa a disculparte con sus padres delante.

 

-¡No! -Negué de prisa- Si lo haré,  te lo juro, mañana sin falta.

 

-Uhm -Me observó escrutadoramente- Ok -Decidió concederme el beneficio de la duda- Ahora ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película o algo? -Eso es lo que adoro de papá, zanja con rapidez ese tipo de asuntos.

 

-¿No tienes grabación hoy? -Pregunté esperanzado.

 

-Ninguna -Sonrió.

 

-¡Que bien! -Por su trabajo nunca tenía tiempo para que hiciésemos algo juntos- ¿Adonde iremos? 

 

-A la sala -Se rió por mi cara de desilusión.

 

-¡Papá! -Me quejé.

 

-Sólo camina Haru -Ordenó mientras iba hacia la puerta aun con una sonrisa pintada.

 

Bufé y fui tras él, peor es nada ¿No? Aunque espero no ver otra vez Titanic.


	3. (Xiwang) "El imbécil de Haru"

-¿Qué te sucede Wang? -Papá me preguntó preocupado apartando la vista del camino por unos segundos. 

 

Hace días venía pensando en algo, pero no me atrevía a decirlo, aunque supongo que este es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

 

-Papá ¿No me podría ir a Beijin con Li? -Rogué esperanzado- Él dice que los tíos no tendrían ningún problema en recibirme y podría ir al colegio con él.

 

-No dudo que Heenim estaría encantado, pero no Xiwang.

 

-¿Por qué no? -Alegué- ¡Odio este maldito país!

 

Sé que me pasé al decirlo porque su cara se entristeció, pero es la verdad, este es SU país, no el mio.

 

-La familia debe estar unida Wang-Respondió luego de un rato- Tus abuelos y tu tía querían poder vernos más seguido, no es justo para ninguno el mantenernos alejados tanto tiempo.

 

-¿Pero es justo para mi que me alejes de la familia con la que crecí? Yo quiero poder estar con Li, el tío Hee y el tío Han ¿Por qué ahora no puedo?

 

-¡Porque NO Xiwang! -Cortó la conversación enfadado.

 

Sentí mis ojos aguarse; me gustaba que estuviésemos los cinco juntos; que nuestros patios se conectaran para pasar tardes agradables como familia ¿Por qué papá había decidido abandonar una vida feliz ahí por este maldito país xenofobico?

Al llegar a la entrada del colegio me bajé del auto y di un portazo, amo a papá, pero no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

 

Las clases de la mañana fueron tan entretenidas como siempre, en serio que sí, sobretodo esa hermosa clase de literatura y gramática ¡No hay nada mejor que la gramática para alegrarle el día a un extranjero! Porque si se te complica eso en tu lengua natal, en la otra de seguro es un caos. Y si a eso le sumamos además el "ChunLi", "Jackie Chan", "Mulan" y otros tantos personajes chinos, oh y no olvidemos al vital "Bruce Lee" porque ¡Vamos! ¡Lo propuso el hijo del actor famoso! ¡Hagamosle todos caso a Lee Haru! Uy si "Yo no soy como los demás" dijo el hipócrita ¡JA! Si es prácticamente el líder de todos los imbéciles, es increíble el poder que le da su ascendencia.

 

La última clase del día era "danza contemporánea", pero no pienso aparecer por ahí, ya tuve   suficiente de papá por ahora.

 

-¿No deberías estar en danza ahora?

 

Aparté la vista de mi libro para ver a Lee Haru parado frente  a mi, bufé y seguí en lo mio.

 

-Te estoy hablando, no seas maleducado.

 

Lo miré con odio ¿Cómo se atreve?

 

-El burro hablando de orejas -Le solté con sorna.

 

-¿Qué...?

 

-No seas descarado -Tomé mi libro para largarme de ahí.

 

-¡Hey! ¡Espera! -Me gritó cuando salí de la biblioteca, pero lo ignoré- ¡Espera te digo!

 

-¡Ya déjame! -Exigí exasperado.

 

-¡Bruce...! -Lo miré enojado y se calló- Lo siento, es que no sé tu nombre.

 

-Lee Xiwang -Dije y seguí caminando.

 

-¡Oh! -Soltó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado por desgracia- ¿Eres mitad coreano entonces? Digo, Por tu apellido.

 

Me detuve para mirarle escrutadoramente.

 

-¿Qué quieres Haru?

 

-Quiero disculparme por lo que dije ayer.

 

Estará bromeando supongo, si me estaba llamando de esa forma hace un minuto nada más.

 

-Ah si y también por lo de ahora -Al menos se dio cuenta de ello- Sólo fue por el calor del momento, usualmente no soy así, además lo causaste tú por ignorarme.

 

Lo miré sin poder creérmelo, de verdad es un imbécil.

 

-No sé cuál será tu definición de disculpa -Le dije y retomé mi camino.

 

-Hago lo que puedo.

 

Quise refutarle eso, pero más adelante vi a mi padre caminando hacia nosotros, enojado y me congelé.

 

-¿Se puede saber por qué no estás en clase Xiwang? -Inquirió enfadado.

 

-Porque... -No sabía qué responderle, estaba en modo maestro después de todo.

 

-¿Y tú...? -Preguntó al burro ese que lo miraba curioso.

 

-Lee Haru -Ayudó este.

 

Papá lo miró perplejo y Haru le devolvió una mirada parecida, como si se hubiesen visto en alguna parte antes.

 

-Entren a clase -Ordenó mi padre al fin.

 

-No -Me negué con rotundidad, pero comencé a flaquear cuando dirigió hacia mi su mirada furibunda.

 

-Lo que quiere decir, señor -Comenzó el otro Lee- Es que... Uhm... Ibamos a hacer un reporte para ciencias en mi casa y como es muy difícil pensábamos empezar ahora...

 

Traté de no poner cara de sorpresa y mantener una expresión neutra, pero fue algo complicado, no me podía creer que me estuviese ayudando.

 

-Ehm si -Confirmé intentando respaldar su mentira- Es para mañana, por eso queríamos aprovechar el tiempo.

 

-Uhm -Papá lo pensó un momento- Está bien, pero no llegues muy tarde a casa Wang.

 

-Si, no te preocupes.

 

-Ok, entonces vayan -Agregó y volvió sobre sus pasos a la sala de ensayo.

 

Haru lo miró extrañado y luego me miró a mí.

 

-¿Ese era tu papá?

 

-Si -Dije y emprendí mi camino otra vez.

 

-¿Cómo se llama? -Preguntó caminando a mi lado de nuevo.

 

-Lee Hyuk Jae.

 

-Uhm... Su nombre y su cara me suenan -Comentó- Pero no sé de donde.

 

Me encogí de hombros, no estaba muy interesado la verdad.

 

-Y entonces ¿vamos a mi casa? -Sugirió y lo miré sin comprender- Esa era la excusa y no creo que tengas planes ahora ¿No?

 

-No, pero tú no me caes bien -Me sinceré.

 

Él suspiró.

 

-Sé que me he portado mal, pero si me das una oportunidad me redimiré.

 

Me miró con ojos de cachorrito.

 

-Está bien.

 

De todas formas no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

 

-¡Si! A mi papá le encantará conocerte -Me aseguró.


	4. (Haru) "Super Junior"

-¡Y...Llegamos! -Anuncié al abrir la puerta- Adelante Xiwang.

Él observó algo sorprendido el lugar, y no me extraña, papá es algo excéntrico para decorar.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Inquirí, era tan flacucho que es difícil no pensar en darle comida.

-Un poco.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina -Lo arrastré tomándole desde el codo- Voy a servir unas galletas y papas -Le informé mientras me movía buscando las cosas.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Ehm... Pues podrías servir el jugo -Contesté más por no dejarle de lado que por necesitar su ayuda- Mira, los vasos están en aquella repisa -La apunté- Y el jugo está en el refrigerador.

El hizo de inmediato lo que le indiqué, así que entre los dos tuvimos rápidamente nuestra pequeña merienda.

-¿Te gustan los videojuegos? -Pregunté dudoso.

-Claro ¿A quién no?

-Entoces vamos a la sala.

En casa sólo vivimos papá y yo así que tenemos las consolas y los juegos a la mano, sólo 2 hombres en su propio mundo.

-¿A tu mamá no le molesta que ensuciemos? -Inquirió él al ver que nos sentaríamos en la gran alfombra beige del living.

-Mis padres están divorciados así que sólo vivo con papá -Respondí mientras conectaba los controles.

-Oh -Comentó él- En mi casa también sólo somos papá y yo, porque mamá me abandonó cuando nací.

Casi dejé caer el control al escucharlo, me sorprendió que comentase eso con tanta facilidad.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? -Apenas nos conocemos y ni siquiera somos amigos aun.

-Para que supieras que estamos en el mismo bote- Se encogió de hombros- Además papá siempre ha sido suficiente para mi, así que nunca la he echado en falta, no es algo que me afecte ni nada.

-Te entiendo -Dije y luego le pasé un control- Escoge tú tu equipo primero.

Le veía seleccionar los colores y las habilidades mientras me atiborraba de comida, a esta hora siempre me moría de hambre. Y pensar que ahora debería estar perdiendo calorías en lugar de ganarlas, si sigo faltando a esa clase terminaré hecho bola, pero bueno, supongo que le podría pedir alguna clase extra al profe Hyuk Jae... ¿Uhm? ¿Hyuk? ¿Hyukkie? Dejé de comer al recordar algo...

-Oye Xiwang ¿Tu papá tiene algún sobrenombre?

-Uhm -Lo pensó durante un minuto- Creo haber escuchado a mis tíos llamándole Eunhyuk...

-¡Eunhyuk! -Exclamé al reconocerlo al fin y logrando que Wang saltase- ¡Ya sé donde  vi a tu padre antes!

-¿Si? -Preguntó curioso.

-Si -Respondí y me puse de pie para tomar una de las grandes fotografías enmarcadas de papá- Mira -La puse en el suelo frente a nosotros y lo apunté.

-¡Si es papá! -Dijo él sorprendido- Pero...¿Por qué tu padre tiene una foto donde sale el mio? 

-Porque también sale él obvio, mira -Le mostré a mi papá esta vez.

-Oh, te pareces bastante a él.

-Eso dicen -Y me gustaba que así fuera.

-¡Ese es tío Hee Chul! -Exclamó con sorpresa y señaló a un tipo de cabello largo- Uhm, esperaba que tío Han estuviese igual.

-Cuando dices "tío Han" ¿Te refieres a Hangeng?

-Si, el marido de tío Hee Chul.

-Wow eso no lo sabía -Papá no me había comentado eso- Bueno a lo que iba es que... -Me paré por otra foto y la puse sobre la otra- Aquí está también.

Xi se acercó a verla y su sorpresa aumentó aun más al ver sus trajes iguales.

-¿De qué es esto? ¿Por qué se vestían así?

-¿Es que tu papá nunca te habló de Super Junior?

Él negó con la cabeza con cara de estar totalmente perdido.

-Super Junior fue un popular grupo de idols, famosos en Corea y en el mundo, y nuestro padres y tíos fueron parte de el.

-Estas jugando...

-¡Es en serio! Te voy a mostrar.

Desconecté la consola de la tv y encendí la opción de Youtube y puse "Super junior Mv" en el buscador.

-¿Cuál quieres ver? -Inquirí.

-Ese que dice "This is love".

Wang abrió los ojos a más no poder al reconocer al señor Lee y cómo no, si él ahora estaba tan bajo perfil. Yo como era de esperarse no me inmuté, ya cantaba las canciones del grupo desde que tenía uso de razón prácticamente.

-Mira, esta parte la amarás -Comenté justo antes que empezara el dance brake de nuestros padres.

-Wooo... -Balbuceó él, extasiado- ¡Papá era genial! -Agregó al finalizar el vídeo- Bueno, todos lo eran.

-¿A que si? Y nuestros padres eran los bailarines principales -Dije con orgullo.

-¿Podrías poner de nuevo su parte? -Me pidió- Me gustaría intentar la coreografía.

-Claro -Accedí.

Él lo intentó durante un rato, pero no lograba que le resultara, hasta que me miró... 

-Haru, baila conmigo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Pregunté sorprendido.

-Es que solo no me resulta y me imagino que heredaste las dotes de tu papa como yo ¿No?

-¡Claro! -Repuse, ofendido por la duda.

-Entonces vamos a intentarlo.

Le dio play al Mv y comenzamos; al principio no hacíamos nada más que chocar, pero después nos salió relativamente bien, claro sin contar el desastroso final donde me levanté antes de tiempo y logré que nos enredásemos y cayésemos.

-Auch -Nos quejamos de dolor.

-Aun así estuvo bastante bien -Dije mientras lo miraba acostado sobre su pecho.

-Si, no bailas tan mal -Confirmó él poniendo los brazos bajo su cabeza para usarlos como almohada.

Descansamos así un buen rato hasta que reparamos en nuestra intima posición y nos levantamos haciéndonos los desentendidos, como si nada raro hubiese pasado.

-Oye ¿Y el grupo se peleó al final o qué? Digo porque mi papá nunca los mencionó.

 Sabía que sólo quería cambiar el tema así que decidí optar por lo mismo, no necesitamos esta incomodidad en el principio de nuestra amistad.

-No, que yo sepa todo acabó bien -Le comuniqué- De hecho a los otros tíos los veo muy a menudo, sólo de tu padre, Hee Chul y Hangeng no sabía...

-Entonces ¿Por qué papá me ocultó todo esto?

Nos miramos un largo rato tratando de encontrar la solución, hasta que...

-¡GOOGLE! -Gritamos al unisono.

"Separación de Super Junior Eunhyuk" escribimos esta vez en el buscador de la tv.

-Termino de contrato... Actividades en solitario... Matrimonio... -Leí en voz alta los temas que salían.

-Dale a matrimonio, se ve más controversial -Dijo Xi.

Le hice caso y ¡Sorpresa! hablaba de la boda de mis padres ¿Cuánto duran estos blogs? ¡Si eso fue hace 15 años!

-Oye, entre los asistentes no nombran a mi papá -Anunció él que sí estaba leyendo.

-Que raro -Dije y lo confirmé yo mismo- A ver probemos con algo nuevo.

"Eunhyuk y Donghae, matrimonio"

-Bueno aquí dicen que se pelearon -Leí yo esta vez- Pero no dan más info.

-¿En eso te fijaste? -Preguntó él, incrédulo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Pregunté confundido.

-Retrocede y ve a imágenes de google.

Hice lo que me dijo y aparecieron cientos de fotos de nuestros padres en trajes de novios o en posiciones comprometedoras, y ni hablar de los dibujos un tanto pervertidos que eran los que más abundaban por desgracia.

-Okeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... -Fue lo único que dije al respecto- Mejor probemos con algo más exacto.

"Eunhyuk y Donghae pelean"

Y aquí ya nos dimos cuenta que entramos al terreno de las conjeturas al notar que eran en su mayoría paginas de fans.

Ambos leímos callados el artículo de la primera pagina que resultó ser lo mismo de la 2a, 3a y 4a, pero escrita por diferentes personas:

°Donghae y Eunhyuk salían.

°Hae se comprometió con otra persona.

°Hyuk despareció antes de la boda y no se volvió a saber de él.

-O sea básicamente tu papá dejó al mío -Concluyó Xi.

-Puede que no sea así, ya viste los dibujitos esos, puede que sea sólo su imaginación.

-No creo, además ¿Hace cuánto se divorciaron tus papás? 

-Hace 3 años -Contesté al hacer los cálculos.

-¿Y cuándo se supo?

-Hace... Unos meses... -Comprendí a lo que se refería- No creerás que por eso él se quiso venir de China ¿No?

-¡¿No podían permanecer casados hasta que cumpliese los 18?! -Explotó él de repente- ¡Es culpa de tu padre que este obligado a estar aquí!

-¡Hey! ¡Eso no lo sabemos! -Traté de apaciguarle, pero luego se puso a hablar furioso en chino y ya no supe qué hacer.

Y para más remate la puerta de la entrada se abrió de pronto y vi horrorizado como papá entraba en compañía de tío Kyu y tío Zhou ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido tío Min? ¿Por qué tuvo que traer justo a los que sabían chino?

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! -Exclamó tío Mimi nada más al entrar al salón- ¡Que vocabulario niño! -Le habló a Wang.

-¿Qué pasa? -Papá preguntó y no supe qué decir, y mis tíos menos al parecer.

-Digamos que ese chico no te tiene mucho cariño -Fue lo único que dijo tío Kyu Hyun.

Mi amigo que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido ensimismado en su constante retahíla de lo que al parecer eran insultos, por fin notó la presencia de mi papá y su expresión se crispó aun más.

-¿Hola? -Saludó dudoso él desde la entrada y yo suspiré derrotado.

Xi no se dignó siquiera a contestarle, agarró su bolso del suelo y se fue a la calle sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Qué sucedió? -Papá preguntó preocupado.

-Nada grave creo... -Contesté- Bueno, mejor voy a alcanzarlo antes de que se pierda, nos vemos más tarde -Agregué saliendo casi corriendo tras mi amigo- ¡Xiwang! -Le llamé, pero él no paraba de caminar calle abajo- ¡Xiwang!


	5. (Xiwang) "Líder"

¿Nos vinimos a Corea porque él quería volver con el papá de Haru?  
¡Podría haberse venido solo!  
¿Por qué tuvo que traerme a mi?

-¡Xiwang! -Escuché a Haru llamarme de nuevo.

-¿QUÉ? -Le encaré ya irritado por su presencia.

-¡Hey! ¡No te enfades conmigo, no es mi culpa! -Respondió mirándome con el ceño fruncido y solté un bufido en respuesta- Además, aun no estamos seguros de nada como para que estes así.

-¡Pero ahí decía que..!

-¡Eran páginas de fans! -Me interrumpió él- Bien podían ser mentiras.

Preferí no contestar que darle la razón.

-Hasta que te calmas -Sonrió y desvíe la mirada aun molesto.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? -Inquirí.

-Para que no te pierdas o... ¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos? -No voy a darle la razon en nada nunca jamás- Quien calla otorga -su sonrisa se ensanchó, estúpido Haru.

-Entonces ya llevame a casa -Casi le ordené, no queriendo estar más tiempo en compañía de un miembro de la familia de ese hombre.

-Ahm... Pues tenía pensado que fuesemos a otro lado antes -Dijo no muy seguro.

-No estoy de humor para seguir paseando -Aunque por otro lado tampoco me atrae ver a papá- Uhm, en cualquier caso... ¿Adónde quieres ir? - Le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Vamos a ver a tío Jung Soo -Dijo con orgullo como si fuese la mejor idea del mundo, aunque para mi es un nombre totalmente desconocido- Ehm... Él era el lider de SJ , si si alguien sabe algo de nuestros padres es él.

-¿Seguro? -No me convencía mucho esa idea.

-¡Claro! -Afirmó con vehemencia- Él siempre me cuenta anécdotas de ellos que papá jamás comentó conmigo.

-Entonces vamos con él -Me puse en marcha con mayor rapidez.

-Ya deja de caminar como si la dirección no importara, no es por ahí Xiwang -No pude evitar ponerme rojo por mi torpeza- Jajaja pareces un Xitomate ¿Entiendes? -Siguió riéndose el imbécil.

-Si, como Jitomate JA - JA -De humorista no se podría ganar la vida- ¿Hacia dónde? -Interrogué intentando cortar su risa.

-Por aquí -Respondió sin quitar su sonrisa y dobló en la esquina que yo pensaba pasar de largo- Apura el paso Xitomate.

Suspiré pesadamente intentando calmarme, no debía golpear a ese idiota.

-Aquí es -Dijo cuando habíamos caminado como media calle- ¿Que esperas ahora Wang? -Inquirió al ver que no me iba hacia la entrada de la verja con él.

Así que me paré a su lado mientras tocaba el timbre y luego alguien habló por el intercomunicador:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo tío Teuk -Contestó Haru con evidente alegría.

-¡Oh! ¡Haru! -Exclamó con sorpresa la voz- Ya te abro.

No pasaron más de un par de segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese y pudiesemos entrar a un gran jardín muy pulcro y cuidado, nunca había visto uno tan ordenado, el de mi casa crecía como fuese no más, porque ni papá ni yo estabamos muy interesados en la jardinería.

-¡Pequeño Haru! -Dijo una voz desde la puerta de la casa y pude ver a un hombre con lentes como de la edad de mi papá observandonos con una sonrisa con un hoyuelo que lo hacia ver extrañamente tierno para ser alguien tan viejo.

Haru corrió y le dio un abrazo que él recibió con gusto.

-¿Y cómo es que viniste solo? -Preguntó curioso- ¿Dónde está Hae?

-Oh, es que papá está en la casa -Explicó él- Vinimos solo nosotros porque necesitabamos preguntarte algo.

El hombre por primera vez se fijó en mi tras escuchar a mi compañero y su cara se mostró más curiosa que antes.

-Hola -Saludé- Mi nombre es Lee Xiwang -Me presente e hice una reverencia- Un gusto conocerle.

La boca de él se abrió levemente con sorpresa y lo miré sin entender.

-¡Eres igual a tu padre! -Exclamó al fin y se acercó a mi para verme mejor- Siempre había querido conocerte -Me dio un abrazo.

Miré a Haru pidiendole una explicación, pero él se veía tan confundido como yo.

-Tío Jung ¿Tú sabías de Xi?

-¿Ah? -Dijo distraido mientras me soltaba- Si Haru, alguna que otra vez Hee me ha hablado de él.

-Pero... Tío Hee nunca me habló de usted - Comenté perdido por la situacion.

-Ah si... Es que... -Al parecer no quería explicarlo aun así que solo soltó una risita nerviosa- ¿Por qué mejor no entramos a la casa? Dijeron que querían preguntarme algo y ahí estaremos más cómodos -Sugirió y sin esperar respuesta nos precedió hasta el interior.

Los dos le seguimos hasta la sala de su casa que resultó estar decorada con tanto blanco que parecía hospital.

-Tomen asiento mientras voy por un poco de té -Nos dijo y luego se dirigió a otra habitación que supongo era la cocina.

Haru y yo en tanto nos sentamos en un sofá compartido y él me quedó mirando algo dudoso.

-¿Qué? -Dije, harto de su mirada.

-No sé cómo iniciar el interrogatorio -Respondió en un susurro.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré -Contesté también en voz baja.

-¿Seguro? -Me preguntó inquieto.

-Más que tú al menos -Él infló sus mofletes en señal de enfado y me hizo gracia- ¿Acaso tienes 5? -Me Burlé.

-Callate Xitomate - Molestó de vuelta.

Rodé los ojos, seguía sin ser gracioso.

-Ya chicos -Anunció aquel señor entrando a la habitación y depositando una bandeja en la pequeña mesita de centro- Sirvanse si gustan -Ambos tomamos una taza con té verde, mientras el tomaba asiento frente a nosotros con la suya- Y ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber niños?

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, volviendo a dudar.

-Eh... Yo... -Balbucee no muy convencido de como iniciar.

-Lo que queríamos saber -Interrumpió Haru relevandome- Es si, uhm... Si es que sucedió algo entre nuestros padres hace 15 años...

Él nos miro algo sorprendido unos cuantos segundos antes de por fin hablar.

-Chicos - Hizo una pausa- No sé si este tema me compete, es algo que deberían hablar con sus padres.

-Pe-pero ellos nunca han hablado de eso -Contesté sacando valor de no sé donde- Y en mi caso, yo ni siquiera sabía de ustedes hasta que Haru me habló de SJ hace un rato.

-Es cierto tío Jung Soo -Reafirmó lo que dije Haru- Papá que me ha contado todo sobre ustedes jamás nombró al papá de Wang, a lo más supe que estaba en el grupo y ya.

El señor Jung suspiró pesadamente.

-Es un tema delicado chicos -Declaró- Y me consta que tanto Hyuk como Dong Hae han tratado de dejarlo atrás...

-¡Por favor tío! -Rogó Haru- Nuestros padres ni siquiera van a saber de esto.

-Si señor, por favor -Me sumé yo.

-Está bien -Se resignó- Se parecen mucho a ellos cuando tenían su edad, nunca les pude negar nada tampoco -Bufó.

Nosotros sonreímos, al fin sabriamos la verdadera historia.

-Deben saber que esto comenzó ya hace más de 25 años... Casi desde que ambos se conocieron...

Continuará...


	6. (Haru) "Amigos"

-¿Acaso no piensas volver a hablarme? -Le pregunté a Xiwang en medio de la clase de arte.

El me ignoró como venía haciendolo desde hace un par de días y yo bufé enojado.

-¡Vamos Xiwang! -Inquirí- ¡Sabes que eso no es mi culpa! -Siguió sin responderme.

Me enfoqué en el canto de greda que estabamos modelando y con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria lo tomé logrando que se aplastara, con rabia lo hice bola antes de volver a comenzar ¡Estúpido Xi!

La historia que tío Jung Soo nos contó era básicamente lo mismo que decían las fans, con excepción que él nos contó el porqué del mutismo respecto a SJ del papá de Wang, era simplemente porque sabía que si le contaba algo a Xi, este iba a querer conocerlos y el no estaba preparado para ver a mi padre aun y en el caso de mi papá fue porque él se enfocó a su nueva vida y enterró el pasado.

El mayor problema de todo el asunto era que Xi seguía pensando que se mudaron a Corea porque su padre quiere conquistar al mio de nuevo, aun cuando tío Jung le aseguró que era porque extrañaba Corea y a su familia (Según lo que el tal Hee le había dicho al menos), pero Wang seguía empecinado en su teoría y por desgracia como ahora odiaba a mi padre su odio por extension iba dirigido a mi.

Me rendí con el maldito canto y apagué la maquina para que dejase de girar, gracias a cierto chino no me podía concentrar para modelar.

Cuando estaba cerca del receso me dirigí junto a los demás al baño para asearnos, siempre que trabajabamos con greda quedabamos con las uñas horriblemente sucias y no es como que a los maestros de las clases teoricas que teníamos después les agradase mucho.

-Hey chinito ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Se escuchó con claridad en el amplio baño.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el compañero que escuché hablar y vi como todos los chicos estaban cortándole el paso a Xiwang, el cual solo los miraba sin decir nada.

Desvíe la mirada y seguí lavando mis manos, Xi no quería mi amistad, así que supongo que lo mejor es no entrometerme en sus asuntos.

-¿No piensas contestarnos acaso? -Otro le preguntó con tono amenazante.

Luego se escuchó un ruido zordo y me paralicé ¿Acaso eso había sido..?

-Jajaja -Se burló uno de ellos- Ni siquiera es capaz de defenderse.

¡Al diablo con lo que Xiwang quiera! Me encaminé a donde estaba el grupito ese, no pensaba hacerme a un lado simplemente porque él no me quiera cerca.

-Chicos, ya basta -Les dije con tono autoritario.

-¡Oh! ¡Haru! -Dijo uno con emoción- ¿Te nos quieres unir?

Los otros sonrieron ante la perspectiva de esto.

-Ya dejen a Xiwang tranquilo -Ordené con dureza y me agaché para tratar de ayudar a Xi a pararse, pero el apartó mis manos de un manotazo.

-¿Estas tratando de protegerlo? -Preguntó uno de mis compañeros con notable sorpresa.

-Si ¿Y qué con eso? -Contesté mirándolo lo más amenazadoramente que podía considerando que era un enano al lado de tamaño mastodonte.

-Pues nada -Dijo otro con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto con la mano y luego de la nada los demás dejaron caer sobre nosotros un enorme balde de agua.

Cuando pude dejar mis ojos libres de la sustancia que teniamos encima que se sentía extrañamente como lodo, pude notar el extraño color gris que tenía nuestra piel y nuestra ropa; al parecer habían diluido los sobrantes de la greda en el agua.

-Idiotas -Solté.

-Yo que tú tendría un poco más de respeto Lee -Me amenazó uno de los más robustos de los chicos- Ya que te decidiste por el bando de ese tarado, ahora tendrás que atenerte a los consecuencias...

Y así fue como 15 minutos despues ambos estabamos bajo las regaderas del gimnasio con la ropa aun puesta, esperando que el agua se llevase los restos de greda y pintura que teníamos encima, les habia parecido gracioso echarnos además todo el juego de colores que utilizabamos en arte, como si no les bastara con el tono morado que tendríamos en nuestros cuerpos durante los próximos días.

-No debiste haberte entrometido -Xi al fin me dirigió la palabra- La tomaran contigo de ahora en adelante.

-Eso no importa -Contesté con sinceridad- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Solo un poco el estómago -Puso su mano ahí para sobarlo- Espero no me quede un gran moretón... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal?

-Algo en las costillas, pero no es nada -Mentí para no hacerle sentir mal, me dolía a horrores.

-Al menos no nos golpearon en el rostro -Se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Ya qué"- Creo que ya deberíamos salir.

-Si, es lo mejor.

Cerramos las llaves y nos dirigimos a donde estaban nuestros bolsos de deporte; por suerte teníamos esa clase más tarde o estaríamos bien jodidos.

Al contrario de mi, Xi fue más rápido quitándose la ropa y yo -no sé porqué- en ese momento me quedé parado como idiota mirándolo, por alguna extraña razón el tener una clara visión de su escuálido cuerpo vistiendo solo boxers me hizo sentir avergonzado.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Él me observó extrañado al notar que apenas me estaba quitando la playera.

-No, no, nada -Me apresuré en contestar y me dediqué a cambiarme esta vez.

-Hey Haru... -Llamó mi atención mientras se calzaba las zapatillas- Me preguntaba si...

-¿Si...? -Traté de hacerlo continuar.

-Bueno... Si te gustaría... Si quisieras que fuesemos a mi casa a jugar algo ahora... -Propuso nervioso.

De alguna forma su invitación me causó ternura, se que es malo que nos volvamos a saltar las clases, pero ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando se está esforzando por entablar una amistad conmigo?

-¡Claro que me gustaría Xitomate! -Respondí al fin con más entusiasmo del que debería- Pero... ¿No era que me querías lejos de ti? 

Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya me estas cayendo mejor.

-Entonces ¿Somos amigos ahora? -Pregunté dudoso, con Wang nunca podía estar seguro de nada.

-Eso creo -Contestó dubitativo- Pero ya deja de llamarme Xitomate, la primera vez ya fue aburrido -Agregó con hastío.

-¡Claro... -Comencé con una sonrisa- ...que NO! -Completé poniendome serio- Siempre que te averguenzas el sobrenombre te calza, así que me niego a descartarlo.

-¡No es cierto! -Se quejó poniendose rojo.

-Ajajajaja -Reí- ¡Xitomate! -Me burlé.

-¡Ya callate Haru!

 

 

Continuará...


	7. (Xiwang) "La llamada"

-¡Wang! ¡Te busca Haru! -Gritó mi papá desde el primer piso.

-¡Dile que suba! -Grité de vuelta y continúe alistandome para salir con él.

-¿Me extrañaste Xitomate? -Fue la primera idiotez que dijo al cruzar la puerta.

-Tanto como Europa a la peste bubonica -Contesté mientras me peinaba.

-Siempre dulce como la miel -comentó sentándose en mi cama- ¿Te falta mucho? Mira que los demás ya nos están esperando.

-No, ya estoy listo -Anuncié y me senté a su lado- Solo estoy esperando una llamada ahora y no quiero hablar en la calle porque o sino no escucharé nada.

Él me miró curioso y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Alguna noviecita?

-Si, porque soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan popular aquí -Respondí haciendolo reír- Nah, Li dijo que me iba a llamar ahorita, ni idea porqué.

-ah, entonces debí decir "noviecito" -Dijo esta vez ya sin reír.

Rodé los ojos, por alguna extraña razón cada vez que nombraba a Li, Haru se ponía de mal humor.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de él? -Inquirí- No es como si lo conocieras.

-¿Cuando dije que tuviese algo en su contra? -Preguntó de vuelta- A mí él no me va ni me viene.

-Si tú lo dices -Acepté tratando de ser conciliador.

-Pues si -Reafirmó Haru.

-Ok -Dije yo.

Y un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos, lo miré a la espera que dijese algo idiota como siempre, ya que es del tipo parlanchín y es casi imposible que se esté callado, pero nada, solo de estaba enfocando en su celular, ignorandome.

Suspiré, siempre que algo le molestaba se enfurruñaba como niño pequeño y eso nunca ayuda a entender las razones de su enojo, hasta en eso era idiota.

Mi celular sonó y aparté la mirada de Haru a la pantalla de este; "Li", sonreí antes de aceptar la llamada.

-¡Tanto tiempo Sying Li! -Contesté al fin en chino.

-Aish, ya te he dicho que no me llames así -Se quejó él.

-Pero es tu nombre -Le seguí.

-Si te hubiesen molestado durante toda tu infancia por llamarte "Estrella hermosa", tampoco querrías que te llamasen así -Me volvió a explicar como por millonesima vez.

-Ok Sr.Sying Li.

-¡Xiwang! -Me regañó y yo me reí- Niño idiota.

-Solo soy 1 año menor, no tienes derecho a llamarme así.

-Yo te llamo como quiera por ser tu gege.

-Pffffff -Solté.

-Que irrespetuoso.

-Solo contigo.

-Que honor -Dijo con sarcasmo, pero yo estoy casi seguro que está sonriendo.

-Y bueno ¿Para qué me llamas?-Traté de apresurar las cosas al notar de repente la cara de enfado con la que me miraba Haru, al parecer estoy tardando demasiado.

-Oh, vaya -Comentó con tono ofendido- ¿Acaso ya no quieres hablar conmigo?

-No es eso idiota -Suspiré- Es solo que quedé de salir con un amigo y creo que se está cansando de esperar.

-¿Es ese Haru del que me haz hablado? -Preguntó sin voz juguetona ya.

-¿Si? -Contesté inseguro debido al cambio en el tono de su voz.

-No me agrada -Rodé los ojos, exasperado.

-¿Es que acaso fueron enemigos en su vida pasada? -Pregunté más para mi mismo que para él ¿Cómo era posible que se odiaran sin haberse visto nunca?

-¿Qué? -Inquirió sin comprender.

-Nada, nada -Para qué explicar mis tonterías- Y entonces Li ¿Ha qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

-Bueno mi querido Xi -Dijo pomposamente y sonreí al imaginarmelo con ese aire de diva que tenía a veces- Hey, por cierto ¿A dónde tienen pensado ir? -Cambió drásticamente de tema.

-Ah pues, Haru quiere que conozca al resto de los chicos.

-¿Qué chicos? -Preguntó bastante interesado.

-Ya te lo comenté por chat hace un tiempo -Traté de hacerle recordar- Los SJ-J.

-¡Ah! -Al fin se acordó al parecer- Los hijos de...

-¡Haru! ¡Espera! -Llamé a mi amigo al ver que salía de la habitación- ¡Haru!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te abandonó? -Interrogó con sorna Li.

-Ya me tengo que ir Li -Contesté mientras tomaba mi billetera- Más tarde te llamo -Agregué bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hey Xi! ¡Esp..! 

-Adiós -Le corté y miré a mi alrededor solo viendo a papá- ¿Y Haru?

-Dijo que te esperaba en la parada de autobus.

-Gracias -Dije y me fui hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde piensan ir? -Preguntó cuando la abrí.

-Vamos al centro comercial con unos de sus amigos -Mentí en parte.

-Oh -Comentó- Que se diviertan, no regreses muy tarde si.

-Si, no te preocupes papá.

Salí de la casa sintiéndome un poco culpable, aunque no tendría porqué siendo que él me ocultó una gran parte de su vida. Además de todas formas lo dejaba fuera de esto para que no tuviese que enfrentarse con el padre de Haru, debería estar agradecido.

-¡Hey Haru! -Saludé al otro Lee cuando llegué al paredero.

Él solo me miró, mas siguió escuchando música en su ipod, así que me acerqué y le quité uno de los audifonos para que me escuchase.

-¿Por qué me ignoras? -Frunció los labios- ¡Haru! -Le llamé la atención.

-Porque quiero -Contestó y me quitó el audifono para ponerselo otra vez.

Suspiré, iba a ser una larga tarde.

 

Continuará...


	8. (Haru) "SJ-J"

-Toma -Xi extendió una paleta hacia mí.

-¿Y esto? -Pregunté sin entender.

-Siento lo de antes -Dijo simplemente y tras escucharle se la quité bruscamente de las manos.

Él me sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia, mostrando esa enorme sonrisa de encías, la que sólo afloraba cuando se encontraba muy feliz. Quise responderle con una sonrisa de vuelta, pero luego recordé que hace un rato hablando con su amigo ese, sonreía sin parar, así que me contuve.

-Ya debemos bajarnos -Dije en cambio y guardé la paleta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta antes de ponerme de pie para tocar el timbre.

Cuando nos bajamos presedí a Xi por el resto del camino, aun no me sentía con ganas de hablarle, no me gustó que me ignorase de esa forma antes, así que sólo caminabamos callados.

-Es en este edificio -Le comuniqué y entré en el, el guardia ya me conocía así que pasamos a los ascensores sin problemas.

-¿Quién vive aquí? -Preguntó Xi curioso y yo suspiré, era imposible que pasara el día sin hablarle.

-Los tíos Zhou Mi y Henry -Le informé mientras subiamos y apretaba el botón del piso al que ibamos- A Aaron le encanta que nos reunamos así que siempre ofrece su casa.

-¿Aaron? -Repitió él con extrañeza.

-Si, Aaron -Confirmé yo- El hijo de ellos.

-Oh -Fue lo único que dijo cuando las puertas se estaban abriendo para bajarnos. Debió ser una gran sorpresa para él, no todo el mundo acepta con facilidad ese tipo de familias.

-¿Por alguna casualidad tienes problemas con ese tipo de parejas? -Porque si era así mejor ni llegar al apartamento.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! -Respondió él negando efusivamente con la cabeza- De hecho mi amigo Li también tiene...

¡Y aquí vamos otra vez!

Apresuré el paso hasta el departamento "Li esto, Li lo otro" ¡Parece enamorado de ese chico!  
Golpeé con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta para que se apresurasen en abrir, sino el fan n°1 de ese tal Li me terminará volviendo loco.

-¡Ya voy! -Escuché a Aaron gritar desde adentro- No sé si te diste cuenta, pero tenemos timbre -Dijo cuando abrió la puerta y me vio.

No le hice caso y sólo le hice a un lado para entrar.

-Hola, tú debes ser Xiwang -Escuché que decía- Mi nombre es Aaron Lau, mucho...

Me dirigí al salón sin esperarles, no soy la niñera de Wang ni nada, se las puede apañar sin mí desde ahora.

-¡Hasta que llegas! -Soltó la mandona de Eun Min cuando entré- ¡Siempre tarde Haru!

-Hola para ti también Noona -Saludé rodando los ojos- Hola chicas -Agregué mirando a las hermanas Choi.

-Hola oppa -Saludó de vuelta Fang que estaba sentada rectamente, como siempre- ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien, supongo -Me encogí de hombros y me fui a sentar junto a Eun Min- ¿Qué tal, Yin? -Le pregunté a la única que no me había saludado, la menor de las Choi, que como siempre, estaba bastante callada.

-Bien Haru oppa -Contestó poniendose algo roja.

-¿Y bien? -Noona preguntó- ¿Dónde está él?

-Aquí -Contestó Aaron entrando con mi amigo que me miró con algo de rencor.

Me hice el desentendido y tomé un manga que Aaron había dejado olvidado en el sofá y me escondí tras él.

-¡Oh! ¡Bienvenido! -Sentí a noona dejándo su lugar- Yo soy Lee Eun Min, pero puedes llamarme noona -Rodé los ojos otra vez, le encantaba dejar en claro que era la mayor- Y ellas son Choi Fang y Choi Yin -Supuse que debió haberlas señalado o algo, ella solía tomarse muy en serio su trabajo de líder (aunque ella misma lo había impuesto así), juraba que podía ser como tío Teuk.

-Ehm, hola -Dijo él tímidamente, como lo era siempre ante personas nuevas. Eso me hizo sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarle de alguna forma, pero me contuve y seguí leyendo- Mi nombre es Lee Xiwang, un gusto conocerles.

-¡Oh! -Soltó Fang, creo- ¿Eres chino? -Supongo que noona se guardó para si misma gran parte de los detalles cuando le dije de Xi.

-Uhm si -Respondió él y me atreví a mirar por encima de la hoja, notando con claridad su incomodidad.

-############## -Sin disimulo miré soprendido a Fang, no sabía que ella podía hablar chino, aunque era de esperarse debido a su madre.

Xi la miró atónito y luego le dio una de sus sonrisas especiales.

-############ -Dijo de vuelta él.

-############ -Fang dijo sonriendole- ######## -Agregó además apuntando a Yin.

-########## -Yin se unió a la conversación.

-###### -Aaron cómo no.

-¡Ya! -Min se quejó y yo me uní a ella mirándolos ceñudo- ¡Saben bien que nosotros no tenemos idea de chino! -Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

-#####? -Soltó nuestro pequeño Lau.

-¡Aaron! -Le reclamamos los dos y luego los 4 se echaron a reír.

A regañadientes con noona nos reímos con ellos, al menos eso había servido de algo; Xi se veía notablemente más relajado ahora.

Luego de una pequeña introducción, los 6 nos sentamos alrededor de la pequeña mesita de centro y los chicos comenzaron una intensa entrevista a Xiwang, intentando sonsacarle cada secreto, incluso la timida Yin se unió con entusiasmo, yo en cambio sólo observaba, ya conocía todo eso de Xi y además él aun no me dirigía la palabra, aun estaba enojado al igual que yo, así que tampoco pensaba disuadirlo.

Lamentablemente luego de un rato nuestros estomagos comenzaron a rugir y la intensidad de la charla descendió un poco, somos chicos en crecimiento así que no se nos puede culpar.

-Iré a la cocina a pedirle algo a papá -Aaron dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Pero lo que sea traelo tú, no dejes que ellos vengan -Noona dijo- Ya sabes como son.

-Si noona.

Wang los observó confundido, y yo suspiré, de todas formas iban a aparecer, así eran ellos.

-¡Ay no! ¡Papá! -Se quejó Eun cuando Aaron como era de esperarse apareció con él- ¡Debían quedarse en la cocina!

-Ya pequeña, si sé -Contestó él tratando de apaciguarla, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada se fijaba en Xi- ¿Tú eres el hijo de Hyuk?

-Ehm ¿Si? -Wang dijo dudoso.

-¡Eres igual a él cuando tenía tu edad! -Exclamó antes de ir a abrazarlo- ¡Desde que Haru nos habló de ti que queríamos conocerte!

Xiwang se veía notablemente incómodo y cómo no, considerando que un adulto al que acababa de conocer lo estaba apretujando como si se le fuera la vida en eso, pero qué hacerle, tío Min era una "bola rosada de ternura" como decía tío Kyu a veces.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya Sung Min! -Y hablando del rey de Roma- ¿No ves que lo estás asfixiando? -Tío Kyu Hyun lo alejó de mi pobre amigo que ya volvía a ser Xitomate.

-Ya, ya que lo tienes ¿Por qué no se van los dos de una buena vez? -Eun min les pidió enojada.

-Siempre tan simpática enana-Comentó nuestro tío maknae.

-¡Yo no soy enan..!

-¡Oh! ¡Aaron! -Interrumpió tío Henry al entrar con una bandeja con pastelitos- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Xiwang vendría?

-¡Si te dije! -Dijo él e infló los mofletes.

-¿Cuando?

-Nos lo dijo durante toda la semana, Henry -Llegó tío Zhou con otra bandeja, con té esta vez.

-¡Aish! -Soltó Eun Min frustrada- ¿No van a invitar a tío Si Won también? -Preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Gracias por acordarte de mí -Dijo él con una sonrisa mientras entraba con una bandeja con sandwiches.

Ella se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada, nunca le ha gustado que nuestros padres vinieran a entrometerse, aunque a mí no me molestaría que el mío lo hiciera, siempre está demasiado ocupado como para hacer algo juntos y ese sería un lindo cambio, podría ser como tío Si Won; él también es un actor y sin embargo se da el tiempo de estar con Fang y Yin.

Los tíos decidieron traer otra mesa y la unieron a la que estabamos usando y se sentaron con nosotros. Al parecer ellos querían mucho al papá de Wang, porque no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre él y la vida que ambos tenían en China.

Nosotros en tanto quedamos relegados a escuchar, como tantas veces sólo escuchando muy interesados lo que ellos tenían que contar. Sin embargo, cuando ya quedaban menos de la mitad de las cosas que ellos habían traído, el timbre se dejó oir; con los chicos nos miramos confundidos, aunque, bueno, podía ser cualquier persona, así que no le dimos mayor importancia al tiempo que tío Zhou Mi tardó en la entrada, yo al menos no le di demasiada hasta que...

-¿Iniciaron la fiesta sin mí?

Todos miramos hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba observándonos con una sonrisa un chico de unos 15 años, rubio y de ojos azules ¿Quién demonios es ese? 

-¡LI! -Xi se levantó con rapidez luego de gritar y le fue a dar un gran abrazo.

¿Li? ¿LI? ¿El Li de China? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Y por qué no soltaba ya a Xi? ¿No creía que ese abrazo estaba siendo demasiado largo?

-Escuchamos que hoy habría una reunión de SJ Junior, así que trajimos a nuestro hijo para completar la colección -Dijo un hombre (bastante guapo por cierto) que apareció detrás de ese Li, acompañado por tío Zhou y otro desconocido, los cuales sonreían alegres.

-¡Hee Chul hyung! -Gritaron los padres de los demás, sorprendidos.

-Hola mis idiotas dongsaengs.


	9. (Xiwang) "Conversando con tío Han"

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu Li era hijo de Hee Chul y Hangeng? -Haru me preguntó por lo bajo mientras los demás saludaban a los recién llegados.

 

-Tal vez porque cada vez que lo nombraba me ignorabas -Susurré en respuesta- No pongas esa cara -Agregué al ver que crispaba los labios al mirar a Li- No entiendo por qué no te cae bien.

 

-No es que no me caiga bien, es sólo que... -Comenzó a explicarse, pero se calló al ver que mi amigo se acercaba.

 

-Hola, tú debes ser Lalu, Xi me ha hablado un poco de ti -¿"Lalu"? Bueno, por la cara de Haru no fui el único que lo notó.

 

-Es HA-RU de hecho, Lee Haru -Le corrigió este con una tensa sonrisa- Y sería más educado presentarte antes ¿No crees?

 

-Tienes razón -No entiendo el porqué de esas falsas sonrisas en ambos- Mi nombre es Sying Li Geng, pero sólo llámame Li, Lalu.

 

-Es Haru.

 

Ambos se miraban como deseándose lo peor y yo sólo podía estar de espectador, no logro entender por qué se comportan así.

 

-Yyyyyyyy... Li -Llamé su atención tratando de alivianar el ambiente- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

 

Él apartó la vista de Haru y me miró algo molesto.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no me querías aquí? Porque si es así me puedo volver ya a Beijin.

 

-Si por favor -Escuché a Haru decir en voz baja y le miré feo para que se callara.

 

-Claro que no, te extrañé como no te imaginas durante este tiempo -Dije con sinceridad, es como mi hermano después de todo.

 

Al fin logré que Li sonriera.

 

-Yo también te extrañé Wangni -Respondió y esta vez yo sonreí, a diferencia del otro Lee al cual escuché bufar- Y pues bueno, la verdad vinimos para celebrar tu cumpleaños y el de tío Hyuk, juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho...

 

-¿Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños? -Haru lo interrumpió de repente.

 

-Eres su amigo... ¿Y ni eso sabes? -Li dijo en un tonito de burla bastante notorio.

 

-Pues... Yo... Él... Bueno... ¡Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle! -Se defendió como pudo Haru- ¿Cuándo es? -Preguntó azorado, dirigiéndose a mí esta vez.

 

-Es el 6 de abril ¿Y el tuyo? -Inquirí al recordar que jamás se lo pregunté tampoco.

 

-26 de noviembre.

 

-¡Oh! Que bueno que no me lo perdí -Dije genuinamente feliz- Me preocupaba el no haberte podido dar un regalo.

 

-¿Piensas... Darme un regalo? -Me miró feliz con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas.

 

-Pu-pues si... Claro que si... -Respondí poniéndome nervioso sin saber por qué.

 

-Oh... Eso es genial -Dijo él sin apartar la vista del suelo- Yo también te daré algo para el tuyo.

 

-¡Genial! ¡Ya tendrás otro regalo Wang! -Li exclamó con demasiada energía, sobresaltándonos y logrando que volviésemos a fijarnos en él, prácticamente había olvidado que él estaba con nosotros.

 

Lo miré sintiéndome culpable, venía recién llegando de China y yo ya lo estaba ignorando.

 

-¡Mocoso! -Tío Hee me gritó haciéndome saltar- ¿Se puede saber por qué no nos habías llamado?

 

-Bu-bueno tío Hee Chul... Es que... -Él siempre me daba mucho miedo cuando se ponía así, en serio asusta.

 

-Papá, él si llamó, es sólo que... -Trató de ayudarme Li.

 

-¡Tú no te metas Sying Li Geng! - Le calló él y dirigió su atención a mi nuevamente- ¡Y tú! ¡Malagradecido!

 

-Ya, Hee -Tío Han puso una mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo- Ya lo asustaste bastante.

 

-Ya sé, esa era la idea -Dijo él y luego sonrió- Te echamos en falta mini mono -Agregó y se acercó a abrazarme, abrazo que recibí gustoso claro está, también le había extrañado bastante.

 

-¡Dios santo, la chula se volvió amable! -Escuché que alguien decía.

 

-¿Cómo me llamaste Kyu Hyun? -Preguntó él y se alejó de mí- ¿Crees que porque han pasado ya un par de años me puedes faltar el respeto?

 

-¡Golpealo Hee Chul! ¡Enséñale quien manda! -Dijo con entusiasmo el papá de Aaron.

 

-¡No me hagas empezar contigo también Henry! -Le apuntó con un dedo acusador.

 

-Lo siento hyung -Contestó él con rapidez, vaya al parecer mi papá no es el único que le tiene miedo a tío Hee.

 

Él una vez más fijó su atención en el tal Kyu Hyun y le fue a estirar las mejillas, mientras los demás "adultos" le hacían barra y metían bulla a su alrededor, como si fueran un grupito de niños presenciando una pelea de colegio.

 

-¿Y qué tal te ha ido Xiwang? -Tío Han me habló desde la mesa y me fui a sentar a su lado para hablar más tranquilos.

 

-Bien, creo -Me encogí de hombros.

 

-¿Todo bien en la escuela? -Preguntó como si supiera como eran conmigo.

 

-Bueno... -Nunca fui bueno mintiéndole, incluso cuando eramos niños siempre lograba que confesáramos nuestras maldades.

 

-Te molestan en la escuela ¿No?

 

-¿Cómo...? 

 

-¿Cómo lo sé? -Él rió amargamente- Creí que a estas alturas ya conocías más la historia, aunque al parecer tu conocimiento es más general -Lo miré sin entender y el suspiró- Mira Xi, yo abandoné el grupo mucho antes de la separación oficial, yo diría que cerca de una década antes -Por la expresión de su rostro se nota que aun se arrepentía de ello- Yo dejé toda mi vida aquí, incluso a Hee, debido al infierno que pasé desde que llegué a Corea, así que créeme cuando te digo que sé por lo que estás pasando... -Le dio un pequeño mordisco a un pastelillo- Bueno, eso y que Li nos los contó -Sonrió alivianando un poco el ambiente- Por cierto, aquí entre nos -Me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase aun más- ¿Pasa algo contigo y ese chico? -Me dio una sonrisa picara propia de tío Hee.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Qué chico? -No entendía que es lo que trataba de decir.

 

-Ese pues, él que está parado cerca de Li y nos mira a cada rato.

 

Busqué con la vista a quien ser refería y resultó ser...

 

-¿Haru? -Pregunté con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que tío Han también adquiría la misma expresión al escucharme.

 

-¿Haru? ¿Lee Haru? -Interrogó de vuelta y al verme asentir se rió con verdaderas ganas- No puedo creer que la historia se repita- Soltó una carcajada más sonora que logró llamar la atención de los dos ya nombrados que nos observaron raro- Al parecer es verdad eso de que la sangre llama.

 

-¡Eso no es verdad! -Traté de negarlo al entender por fin qué se había imaginado él- ¡Sólo somos amigos! -Agregué sintiendo mi cara enrojecer.

 

-Si nos hubiesen dado un won cada vez que tu padre y Dong Hae nos decían eso... -Se burló- No hubiese necesitado trabajar con tanto dinero a mi disposición.

 

-¡Es la verdad tío Han! -Reafirmé mi posición sintiéndome cada vez más avergonzado.

 

-Ya, ya, tranquilo -Trató de apaciguarme- Si tampoco nos vamos a enojar porque lo escojas a él en lugar de nuestro hijo, eso es decisión tuya.

 

-¿QUÉ? -Estaba comenzando a sentir demasiado calor ¿A qué venía ese comentario sobre Li?

 

-¿Qué están secreteándose ustedes dos? -Li se acercó con una sonrisita y se sentó a mi lado.

 

-¡Nada! -Me apresuré a decir antes que tío Han abriese la boca y logré que este riera.

 

-No es nada Sying Li -Confirmó él lo que dije.

 

Mi amigo nos miró perspicaz, pero no siguió indagando al respecto. Yo en tanto sentía el corazón desbocado por lo dicho por su padre ¿Por qué me había afectado de ese modo el que me vinculase así con Haru?

 

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien, Xitomate? -Escuché su voz mientras tomaba asiento a mi otro lado- ¿Por qué la cara roja?

 

 -Sólo... Tengo calor... -Inventé, evitando el mirarle, bueno, evitando mirar a cualquiera en esa mesa gracias a esa casual conversación con tío Hangeng.

 

 

Continuará...


	10. (Haru) "¿Celos?"

-Como creo que todos recordaran, se acerca la gala por fin de semestre -Algunos grititos de aprobación por parte de los de atrás lo hicieron reír- Ya, sé que la fiesta les hace ilusión, pero, el director nos pidió como requerimiento que les enseñásemos a bailar algo clásico para la apertura de esta, así que estas últimas clases las utilizaremos para aprender vals. 

 

La mayor parte de la clase comenzó a quejarse tras escucharle, ninguno era muy fan de los bailecitos románticos estilo Disney.

 

-Pero señor -Uno de nuestros compañeros levantó la mano para llamar su atención- Nosotros somos mayoritariamente varones ¿Cómo...?

 

El señor Lee chasqueó la lengua algo molesto.

 

-Son sólo clases de práctica, no bailaras con otro chico en la gala si no quieres, pero aquí no tienen de otra -Se encogió de hombros escondiendo una sonrisa.

 

Ahora toda la clase se estaba quejando, incluso las pocas chicas que había ya que estaban comenzando a ser acosadas, así que él, molesto, tuvo que ir a intervenir.

 

-Esta será una clase algo divertida -Le comenté a Xi aprovechando la distracción de todos. 

 

-Sí, supongo -Respondió él algo alicaído.

 

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué te pasa?

 

-Creo que tendré que bailar con una pareja imaginaria -Bufó- Sí que la pasaré bien.

 

-Pues yo no soy imaginario... Además sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro -Agregué tratando que no sonara tan raro.

 

-Bueno, eso sí... -Balbuceó y se sonrojó un poco, pero ya se notaba más animado- Yo te guiaré si -Dijo con más seguridad luego.

 

-¡De eso nada! -Me negué con rotundidad- ¡Fue mi idea así que yo guio! 

 

-¡Ni de broma!¡Yo debería ser el que...!

 

-Ejem -Una voz femenina nos llamó la atención y notamos a una de nuestras compañeras parada detrás de nosotros- Haru, me preguntaba si te gustaría practicar conmigo.

 

Casi había olvidado que no todas las chicas de la clase estaban en mi contra y aún quedaban seres humanos decentes, aunque este no era un buen momento para averiguarlo.

 

-¡Justo que él no tenía pareja! -Exclamó Xi bastante animado- Estará encantado de practicar contigo de seguro.

 

-Pero Xi... -Le dije en voz baja, tratando que sólo él me escuchara- Ya habíamos quedado que...

 

-Ya vayan -Me dio un empujoncito hacia ella que parecía bastante ufana- Cuidado con sus dos pies izquierdos sí.

 

Ella soltó una leve risita y luego me arrastró hasta donde estaba el resto de sus amigas, yo en tanto volví a mirarlo a él, que aunque me sonreía se veía otra vez alicaído.

 

Haneul (mi pareja) comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre la clase, pero no le presté mucha atención la verdad, me sentía algo culpable por Wang, sobre todo por la mirada de odio que me dedicó el sr. Lee al darse cuenta que había dejado solo a mi amigo. 

 

-¿Ya están todos en pareja? -Sólo un chico dijo "no" en el fondo- Ok Park ven acá adelante y haz pareja con Lee que tampoco tiene.

 

Los grititos de burla no se demoraron en aparecer, al llegar junto a Xi, Yoon Soo ya estaba bastante avergonzado, al igual que mi amigo que nuevamente volvía a ser Xitomate.

 

-Ya, el baile en sí no es muy complicado, así que comencemos con la posiciones, primero que nada, uno frente al otro como es obvio -Movimiento general- Lo siguiente es que el varón o en este caso quien sea que vaya a guiar coloca su mano derecha sobre el omóplato izquierdo de su pareja. El compañero en tanto coloca su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho del guía mientras que este sostiene la mano derecha de la mujer con su mano izquierda.

 

No fue muy difícil que digamos, lo que si lo complicó un poco fueron los esfuerzos del papá de Wang por no herir el orgullo macho pecho peludo de mis compañeros al llamarles mujer, pero ya al final se le estaban acabando las palabras para reeemplazarla.

 

-Bien, ahora quiero que sigan el compás por favor, este es uno de ¾ así que no creo se les vaya a complicar -Comenzó a aplaudir para ayudarnos a marcar el tiempo- Perfecto chicos -Nos felicitó al pasar por nuestro lado y con Haneul sonreímos- Ahora necesito que todos repitan el compás hasta que les salga bien -Dijo a toda la clase- voy a ir revisando a cada pareja y les mostraré el siguiente paso a medida que sus tiempos estén perfectos ¿Ok? -Todos respondimos con un "si" algo apagado- Entonces manos a la obra.

 

-Yo he bailado esto antes, así que te puedo enseñar los siguientes pasos si quieres -Mi compañera sugirió.

 

-Uhm ok... -No perdíamos nada.

 

-Mira, primero vamos con el paso de ¾ y ahora ¼ de giro -Lo hizo tan de repente que nos enredamos- ¡Ya!¡Enfócate! -Me regañó porque me reí, aunque ella estaba igual- Y ahora seguimos así y vamos avanzando.

 

-Y ahora un giro -Improvisé y la hice dar una vuelta.

 

-Jajaja -Haneul se rió un poco dejándose llevar- ¡Ups! -Soltó cuando sin darnos cuenta chocamos contra otra pareja.

 

-Tengan más cuidado chicos -Se quejó Yoon Soo.

 

Al parecer él y Xi también estaban improvisando ya que momentos antes tenía a mi amigo inclinado de espaldas al suelo, pero debido al choque ahora lo tenía agarrado de la cintura para que recuperase la estabilidad.

 

-Te tomaste muy en serio el papel de chica ¿No lo crees? -Le dije a Xi casi sin pensarlo.

Ambos me miraron feo y supe que había metido la pata.

 

-No comiences a portarte como un imbécil de nuevo por favor -Él me espeto al terminar de enderezarse- Yoon Soo mejor sigamos practicando en otra parte -Le habló a nuestro compañero que nos miraba extrañado, pero que no dudó en aceptar la propuesta.

 

-Por mí mejor váyanse a afuera -Casi les grité cuando pasaron por nuestro lado.

 

Wang sólo me miró y negó con la cabeza como si estuviese decepcionado.

 

-Creí que ustedes eran amigos -Haneul comentó sorprendida.

 

-Lo somos -Dije mientras retomábamos nuestra posición.

 

-¿Entonces por qué lo tratas así? -Preguntó curiosa al tiempo que comenzábamos a girar.

 

-No lo sé -Respondí aun sintiéndome algo culpable a pesar de mi evidente molestia, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy enfadado con él, sólo no pude evitar que ese sentimiento brotara de mi interior al verles.

 

-Quizás... -Fue lo único que ella dijo.

 

-¿Quizás qué? -Inquirí.

 

-No, nada, tonterías mías -Negó efusivamente con la cabeza mientras se reía.

 

-vamos, dime -De verdad estaba muy curioso.

 

-No, no, no -Negó otra vez y en esta ocasión se sonrojó un poco.

 

-Quizás qué estás pensando, pervertida -Me burlé y se puso más roja.

 

-¡No es nada pervertido! -Se defendió- Es sólo que pensé que tal vez ustedes dos... -Se volvió a quedar callada.

 

-¿"Que nosotros dos..."? -Le invité a seguir hablando, ahora sí que estaba bastante interesado.

 

-Que no es nada te digo... 

 

Y se negó definitivamente a seguir hablando, así que no me quedó otra que seguir practicando tal cual ella quería, aunque aún me devanaba los sesos tratando de imaginar qué era lo que Haneul había pensado.

La clase pasó mucho más rápido de lo normal gracias a que el profesor Lee se la pasó de un lado a otro, lo cual a nosotros no nos molestó para nada tengo que decir, siempre es bueno que la última clase del día sea así, mientras más llevadera sea la escuela mucho mejor. 

 

-Yo creí que Xiwang era un antisocial... -Comentó Haneul y yo giré mi cabeza con tanta rapidez para mirar que me lastimé un poco el cuello.

 

Mi amigo y Yoon Soo estaban en su rincón muy felices al parecer intercambiando sus números de teléfono. 

 

Luego de observarles no más que un par de segundos salí casi corriendo del salón al sentir nuevamente aquel torrente de amargos sentimientos bullendo otra vez dentro de mí, era preferible huir antes que terminar explotando contra Xi.

Quedaban menos de 10 minutos de la clase así que dudo que al sr. Lee le moleste, además es poco probable que me diga algo si no sabe dónde estoy. Me senté en una de las bancas más alejadas del patio intentando relajarme y al mismo tiempo comprender qué era lo que me estaba pasando.

 

-¿Se puede saber por qué andas de un humor de perros? -DEMONIOS ¿Por qué me siguió?

 

-¿Y eso a ti qué? -¿Por qué le trato así?- Lo siento -Suspiré- No sé qué es lo que me pasa- Hubiese sido demasiado estúpido decir que me enojaba el que le sonriera a otros.

 

Él se sentó a mi lado mientras yo seguía con mi predicamento interno, nunca había pasado por mi cabeza aquel pensamiento ¿De verdad esa era la razón de mi enfado?¿Yo estaba...?

 

-No te preocupes -Dijo comprensivamente (Aunque él estaba bastante lejos de comprender qué me pasaba en realidad- Sólo no la agarres conmigo ¿Ok?

 

-Lo intentaré -Contesté dudando el poder lograrlo, él era la causa de todo así que...

 

-¿Y lograste conseguir el número de esa chica? -Lo miré sin entender- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Bailaste toda la hora con ella y nada?

 

-Siento no ser tan rápido como otros -Y ahí volvía mi mal humor- ¿No te bastaba con Sying Li -No sé cuándo cerrar la boca al parecer. 

 

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, eh?

 

-¿Qué crees tú que significa?

 

-No sé, tú dime, ya que al parecer encuentras algo malo en el hecho que tenga amigos.

 

-¡Ja! "Amigos" -Solté burlón- Así se les llama ahora.

 

-¡Pues si! -Afirmó casi con fiereza -No sé qué es lo que estás pensando pero yo no voy por ahí, no me gustan los chicos.

 

De alguna forma aquella afirmación me molestó más de lo que debería y por otra parte también sentí una ligera punzada en el pecho al escucharla.

 

-¿Estás feliz ahora? ¿No era eso lo que querías oír? -Decir que estaba enojado es poco- Te las das de tolerante y toda esa basura frente a los demás, pero cuando creíste que uno de tus amigos podía ser gay le tratas como paria...

 

-No Xi yo... -¿Qué podría decirle a estas alturas?- Yo...

 

-¿Tú qué? -Me encaró- ¿vas a decir algo de una maldita vez o...?

 

Y bueno, luego de callar sus reclamos con un beso fue cuando desperté, todo sudado y muuuuuuuuuy alterado en mi cama...

 

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Sentí mi cara ardiendo y mi corazón acelerado.

 

O sea recuerdo con claridad toda esa discusión y como Xi se largó muy enojado conmigo cuando no supe que responderle, pero... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESE BESO AL FINAL DE MI SUEÑO?

Está bien que haya reconocido que estaba un poquitín celoso, pero yo no hablaba en modo romántico, yo me refería a como amigo, COMO AMIGO... ¡ESTÚPIDO SUBCONSCIENTE QUE MALINTERPRETA LAS COSAS!

 

-Él no me gusta -Dije en voz alta para reafirmas la verdad- Xi es sólo un amigo... -Él cual sueño con besar- ¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! -Rechacé ese pensamiento- ¡Es sólo mi amigo! 

 

Continuará...


	11. (Xiwang) "Revelación"

-¿En serio te afectó tanto?

 

Miré a Li sin entender de qué hablaba, sólo estábamos desarmando la cama en la que él durmió y soltó ese repentino comentario que no venía al caso.

-¿De qué hablas?¿Debería estar enojado con la colcha por alguna razón? -Me burlé.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso -Dijo serio y dejó la sabana recién doblada con fuerza sobre mi cama- Estas todo pensativo y callado desde ayer, no deberías perder tu tiempo pensando en el idiota de Haru.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados casi había olvidado lo observador que podía llegar a ser. Suspiré, muchas veces desearía que no lo fuera.

-No sé de qué hablas -Negué- No estaba pensando en él, sólo trataba de encontrar una buena actividad en la cual entretenerte hoy -Le sonreí.

-Ajá -Contestó algo cortante y siguió doblando la ropa de cama- Pues no te esfuerces demasiado, mira que la chica mandona esa dijo que fuéramos a almorzar todos al McDonald hoy.

-Oh, lo había olvidado -Y es la verdad, ni por un segundo llegué a recordar que Eun Min casi nos había obligado a aceptar ¡Diablos! Eso quiere decir que tendré que ver al tarado de Haru también- ¿No te apetece que vayamos a otro lado solos mejor? -Sugerí con la esperanza que aceptase sin reparos.

-No -Dijo tajante- Iremos con ellos, porque no puedes darle el placer a Haru de saber que te afectó tu pelea con él, él no es tan importante como para eso -Argumentó y lanzó su almohada con fuerza  contra la cabecera de mi cama- Iré a bañarme antes de tomar desayuno, así que nos vemos abajo -Agregó y salió de la habitación con una adusta expresión.

Yo en tanto me tiré de espaldas sobre la cama y dejé salir un largo suspiro, Li se había enojado, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lograba en menos de 24 horas que mis dos mejores amigos se enojaran conmigo así? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que se supone hice mal.

El asunto es que no hice nada mal.

El sólo recordar el día de ayer me hacia enfurecer, la clase había transcurrido como cualquier otro día, y el estúpido ese la agarró conmigo porque... ¿Porque yo era muy amigable con Yoon Soo? Él estaba igual con esa chica y yo no le dije nada ¿Acaso me quejé de que la tomase de la cintura? o ¿De que se riera con ella? Bueno, supongo que es algo diferente cuando estas mismas situaciones suceden entre hombres, se debió haber visto algo raro nuestro baile desde su punto de vista, pero aun así... ¡Eso no le daba derecho a tratarme así!

Y la cara que puso cuando tratamos el tema de ser gay ¿Acaso se alejaría de mí si lo fuera? Me giré y abracé con fuerza mi almohada, era extraño como el sólo pensarlo hacia que mis ánimos decayeran... ¿Era normal que me sintiese tan triste al imaginarlo?¿Me he vuelto tan dependiente de su compañía como para temer el tenerlo lejos de mí?

-Uy, esa carita yo me la conozco... -Di un salto al escuchar de repente a tío Hee Chul hablar desde la puerta -Venía a buscar a Li para que me acompañase a comprar, pero... -Se encogió de hombros- Y dime -Se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio con una sonrisa- ¿Quién es la o él afortunado?

-Eh... ¿Qué? -¿De qué demonios me habla ahora? Lo miré confundido mientras me sentaba.

Él sólo rodó los ojos.

-No me digas que eres de esos que se enamora sin saberlo -Suspiró- Así no es divertido Wang...

-¿Qué?¿Yo?¿Enamorado? -Me sorprendí- No sé de qué hablas tío Hee.

-Claro, claro -Negó con la cabeza- Pero, estabas pensando en alguien justo ahora ¿No?

-Bueno,si... -Me sonrojé un poco- Pero sólo porque tuve una pelea con él ayer...

-Pues yo que tú me plantearía lo que te dije pequeño, no vaya a ser que te tardes demasiado y alguien te lo quite...

-Pero... -¿A qué venía eso?- Ya te dije tío; él es sólo un amigo...

-Sí, sí... -Volvió a rodar los ojos, notablemente exasperado- Y seguramente es tu mejor amigo, y es precisamente por eso que te lo digo... Piensa en esto niño; si hipotéticamente él se enamorase  de alguien... ¿Serias capaz de hacerte a un lado? Porque eso es lo que pasa cuando están en pareja, él te va a dejar  solo por ella...

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, asustado al imaginar el mismo escenario que había pasado por mi cabeza minutos atrás y...

-¡No!¡Él no puede! -Solté casi sin esperarlo y cubrí mi boca con rapidez al darme cuenta de lo dicho.

Él sonrió.

-Tú puedes evitar que eso pase -Acotó tratando de darme ánimos- Si lo seduces puedes tenerlo por siempre junto a ti -Movió sus cejas para darle énfasis a lo de seducir y sonrió pícaro- Te lo digo por experiencia propia niño -Comentó esta vez mirando con algo de ternura el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Me perdí al mirar la pequeña alianza de oro ¿Era esa la razón de no querer tenerlo lejos de mí? ¿Era amor lo que sentía? Yo... ¿Me había enamorado de Haru sin saberlo?

-¿Te encuentras bien Xiwang?

El tono preocupado utilizado por tío Hee Chul hizo que reaccionase y me diese cuenta que llevaba ya un rato ido al parecer.

-Sí, no es nada tío -Le sonreí para tratar de calmarlo, pero por su expresión estoy seguro que no me creyó.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño? -Él se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

-Él... -Tragué- Creo que él me odiaría si llegase a saberlo -Sentí el miedo acrecentarse dentro de mí al confirmarlo en voz alta.

-No puedes saberlo con seguridad -Trató de animarme una vez más.

-Bueno, en realidad sí... -Suspiré- Él prácticamente me lo escupió en la cara ayer...

-Oh... -Fue lo único que comentó- Eso  lo cambia todo...

Nos quedamos en silencio como sopesando mis opciones, aunque estoy seguro que no tengo alguna en realidad.

-¿Y si bajan ya para que podamos empezar a desayunar? -Papá apareció en la puerta y esta vez fuimos los dos los que nos sobresaltamos- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó viéndonos extrañado.

-No es nada mono intruso -Contestó tío Heenim poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la puerta- Y ya apresura el paso que aun tengo que salir -Obligó a mi padre a ir con él hacia la cocina.

Dejé salir un largo suspiro, frustrado ¿Por qué demonios tío Hee tenía que hacer que me diese cuenta de mis sentimientos por Haru? No quiero sentir eso por él, no quiero que él se aleje de mí...

 

Continuará...


	12. (Haru) "¿Gay?"

Cuando lo vi acercándose junto a Li sentí mi corazón acelerarse y maldije por millonésima vez al sueño que hizo que ideas raras tomasen un lugar permanente en mi cabeza.

"No tengo por qué estar nervioso" me repetí "Él es sólo un amigo"

-Hola chicos -Saludaron ambos una vez llegaron  hasta donde nos encontrabamos. Yo iba a saludarles al igual como lo estaban haciendo los demás, hasta que me percaté que Xi estaba rehuyendome a propósito, y no es sólo idea mía, él les sonrió a todos menos a mí y si soy sincero eso dolió.

-Bueno, mejor vamonos ya a ordenar algo -Noona sugirió- Que Aaron ha estado molestando hace rato por comida -Él la miró feo ,pero sin embargo asintió con el resto- Ya, diganme que quieren  y me dan el dinero, que no es necesario que vayamos todos -Nada más terminó de decirlo formamos un choclón a su alrededor y armamos un gran barullo con las ordenes. Eun Min no es muy conocida por su paciencia así que no sé cómo es que ahora aun no nos ha golpeado o algo- ¡Ya! Creo que esta todo, así que ahora Li y yo iremos a ordenar -Li la miró interrogativamente, de seguro no se lo esperaba para nada, yo en cambio me reí, ya entendía por qué ella se estaba comportando como toda una señorita, diría "pobre Li", pero la verdad me alegra que noona lo vaya a acaparar de ahora en adelante.

El resto fuimos a buscar dónde sentarnos y juntamos unas cuantas mesas para poder estar todos cerca, yo como es natural me senté al lado de Xi, el cual ni me miró y se cambió al otro extremo de la mesa. ¿Acaso todavía estaba enojado? Bueno, creo que está en todo su derecho, pero igual, ¿Por qué no podía ser como yo que se me pasa el enfado rápido?  
Golpee mi frente contra la mesa, debía disculparme pronto con él; antes que Li se vaya a pasar de listo. Golpee otra vez mi cabeza contra la mesa por pensar en eso, él puede hacer lo que quiera con quien le venga en gana.

-Oppa -Alguien me habló cuando ya llevaba como 10 minutos en esa posición- Haru oppa -Esta vez reconocí la voz y ladee la cabeza para ver a Yin quien sostenía la bandeja con lo que parecía mi pedido.

-Oh -Tomé la bandeja- Gracias Yin -Le di una sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

-No hay de qué -Respondió poniéndose algo roja, lo cual me hizo sonreír, ella era adorable, si tuviese una hermanita me gustaría que fuese como Yin.

Se notaba que estabamos todos muertos de hambre, durante un buen rato sólo nos dedicamos a comer y nadie habló, a excepción del   chino/gringo molesto ese que le decía cosas por lo bajo a Xi haciendolo reír.

-Oppa ¿Te encuentras bien? -Yin me preguntó preocupada.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -¡¿Acaso había notado que los miraba?!

-Ehm... Bueno... -Miró mis manos y recién ahí noté que estaba sujetando mi hamburguesa con tanta fuerza que todos los ingredientes se habían salido.

-¡Oh! ¡Diablos! -La solté para comenzar a limpiar mis manos con la servilleta, aunque claramente iba a necesitar muchas más para limpiar tal desastre.

-Ten -Ella me entregó las suyas.

-Gracias Yin, me salvaste -Le agradecí y seguí en lo mío.

Luego de un rato limpié todo relativamente bien, pero la peste del ketchup me molestaba así que me levanté al baño a lavarme las manos, mas, una vez allí, dejé mis planes de lado al ver a Xi en lo mismo.

Él me vió por el reflejo del espejo y se fué hacia la puerta para tratar de huir, lo cual claro está no lo dejé hacer al bloquearle el paso.

-Xi necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya dejaste en claro todo ayer -Contestó de mala gana cruzandose de brazos.

-Siento lo de ayer, te juro que no es lo que piensas -Intenté tratar de explicarme.

-Ajá -Dijo obviamente sin creerme- ¿Entonces qué fue todo ese asunto con Yoon Soo?

-Yo... Bueno... -Sentí mi cara arder ¿Que le iba a decir?

-Mira Haru, si no vas a decir nada diferente a lo de ayer, no sé por qué estamos hablando siquiera -Intentó nuevamente salir, pero no me moví para darle el paso- Ya basta Haru...

-Ayer estaba molesto porque creí que me cambiarías por Yoon Soo -Bueno, eso no era mentira así que...- Y me daba mucha verguenza reconocerlo, por eso...

-Entonces... -Me cortó- ¿No te daría asco si yo fuese gay? -Me miró con extrañeza.

-Ehm... Pues no... -Recordé ese bendito beso justo ahora y sentí mi cara arder aun más.

-Eso es bueno -Comentó él dejando salir un suspiro de ¿Alivio? Lo observé curioso y luego lo comprendí...

-Espera... ¿Eso quiere decir que tú...?

Fue su turno de ponerse rojo esta vez.

-Eh... Pues... Yo... -Comenzó a balbucear- Cre-creo que si... -Dijo con nerviosismo, y yo pues... Me encontraba igual, por alguna razón su declaración lo estaba provocando.

-Entonces... ¿Te gusta alguien? -No perdía nada con preguntar...

Él se atragantó y comenzó a toser antes de intentar responderme.

-Creo que si... -Dirigió su vista a algún punto en el suelo- Si me gusta alguien...

"Li" fue el primero que se vino a mi mente, no podía ser nadie más que el chinito insoportable.

-¿Y quién es?

-Ni sueñes con que te lo diré -Negó él con rotundidad- Es un secreto.

-No seas malo Xitomate, te juro que no le diré a nadie -Rogué aunque en el fondo realmente no quería saber.

-No, Haru -Dijo de nuevo y esta vez si  logró escabullirse y salir del baño.

Suspiré con pesadez y fui por fin a lavarme las manos, mientras pensaba en todo lo que habíamos hablado; a Xi le gustaba un chico, a Xi le gustaba un chico -Lavé mi cara intentando quitarme esa molesta sensación- a Xi le gustaba un chico y yo estaba celoso de ese chico...

Cuando salí del baño traté de recomponer mi expresión, no quería que él notase que estaba de alguna forma diferente. Me senté en mi lugar con Yin sin ser notado ya que el resto estaba conversando animadamente, y eso me alegró, no quería que preguntasen la razón de mi tardanza.

-Pedimos el postre hace un rato así que ehm... -Yin dejó una copa de helado en mi mesa- Recordé que este es tu favorito así que lo traje para ti.

-Muchas gracias Yin -Le Sonreí- Eres muy linda.

Era la copa de fresa, mi favorita de toda la vida gracias a papá, y la que hace poco me había enterado también era la favorita de...

Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Xi cuando la levanté para buscarle y él me dio una extraña media sonrisa.

-Haru oppa estas galletas no me gustan mucho ¿Te gustaría...? -Miré a Yin y vi que me ofrecía las galletas que acompañaban su copa de chocolate, las acepté con bastante gusto y luego regresé mi vista a Xiwang que ahora me miraba serio, le interrogué con la mirada, pero él sólo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a tomar su helado... 

¿Y ahora por qué estaba molesto?

 

 

Continuará..


	13. (Xiwang) "5 de abril"

-¡Xiwang! -Li llamaba- ¡Wangni!

-¡Est...! -Haru cubrió mi boca con su mano con suma rapidez para que no le avisase mi ubicación y le miré enfadado- Humfufu -Reclamé, aunque era obvio que no me entendería.

-Sólo callate y deja que siga su camino -Me susurró en el oído logrando que un escalofrío me recorriese.

 

Por suerte para mí, no pasó ni un minuto para que mi amigo saliese del baño y Haru me dejase libre, por lo cual me alejé al otro lado del cubículo donde estabamos encerrados y lo encaré.

 

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? -Me crucé de brazos y le miré con seriedad.

 

El idiota sólo me sonrió y se acercó más a mi, lo cual no le costó mucho que digamos, con el espacio que teníamos ahí, sólo nos separaban como 50cm.

 

-¿Por qué estás enojado Xi?

-¿Quién dijo que lo estoy? -Pregunté de vuelta, pero dejándome muy en evidencia, muchas veces me era inevitable mostrar mi sentir y esta vez como siempre mi cara me estaba traicionando.

-Si no es así, entonces quita esa expresión -Con su indice tocó mi entrecejo- Alguien de buen humor no pondría esa cara.

-¡Que no estoy enfadado! -Gruñí y aparté su mano de mi rostro- ¡No tengo ninguna razón para estarlo!

-¿Seguro? -Su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¿Ni siquiera por Yin?

-¡Mucho menos por ella!

 

Él se río de mi y luego me abrazó, traté de soltarme sin poner verdadero empeño en ello, luchando entre el querer permanecer así y el golpearlo porque no estaba de humor para soportarle.

 

-¿Estás celoso? -Susurró en mi oreja y yo me congelé- ¿Es eso lo que te ha tenido así toda la tarde..?

 

~*¿De qué hablaba Haru? Retrocedamos un poco*~

 

Tío Hee ya ni se esforzaba para que sus fiestas sorpresa lo fueran realmente; todos los años nos hacía una fiesta doble el día 5 de abril ya que era el día que separaba mi cumpleaños del de mi papá, pero como ya dije, cada año ponía menos esfuerzo en ocultarlo; ayer nos dijo deliberadamente a dónde debiamos ir hoy agregando que fuesemos presentables para celebrar, con papá nos miramos y sólo rodamos los ojos sin decir nada, la imaginación de alguien estaba yendo en declive.

Así que así fue cómo papá y yo llegamos a la dirección indicada, la cual sorprendente (notese el sarcasmo) era un salón de eventos, ambos nos miramos y suspiramos.

 

-Esto se ve mucho más grande que otros años -Comenté mientras cruzábamos la entrada.

-Sí, y eso sólo puede significar una cosa -Dijo cuando llegamos s una 2ª puerta luego de un gran hall- Esta vez no seremos sólo 5.

 

Tomé aire cuando vi que giraba la manilla, nunca he amado los lugares concurridos y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

Una vez entramos, la habitación estaba en total oscuridad y silencio, como si ahí no pasara nada... "Que comience el show" me dije cuando se escuchó un "¡Ahora!".

 

-¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

 

Las luces se encendieron dejándonos repentinamente enceguecidos, y en cuanto pudimos ver, el almacasi se me fue del cuerpo, debían haber más de 100 personas reunidas ahí.

 

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HYUK Y XI!

 

Dijo alguien por un micrófono y cuando lo busqué vi al sr.Park, el líder de SJ arriba de un escenario viéndonos con una sonrisa, y papá al parecer también lo notó porque se puso blanco de repente, o quizás tuvo que ver con la presencia de los padres de los SJ-J directamente frente a nosotros; el tío Min, tío Kyu, tío Si Won, tío Henry, tío Zhou y otros que recordaba de fotos que Haru me había enseñado antes, pero que aun no había podido conocer.

Sin esperarmelo ellos se lanzaron como en estampida hacia nosotros y yo me hice a un lado con miedo a salir lastimado, ya había visto antes sus demostraciones de amor así que ni pensaba en quedarme cerca.

 

-Dan miedo ¿No? -Me giré y vi a Haru junto a mi con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu... Tu papá no está...? -Apunté hacia el grupito que ahora aplastaba a papá.

-No -Negó- Aunque no sé si sabrá de esto la verdad.. Ahm... Por cierto -Agregó, tímido- Feliz cumpleaños Xi -Dijo luego y extendió un pequeño regalo hacia mi- Sé que es mañana, pero... Aún así...

 

Lo recibí sintiendo mi cara arder, aunque el había dicho que lo haría aun así es una sorpresa bastante agradable viniendo de quien te gusta.

 

-Gra-gracias... -No puedo mirarlo a la cara, siento que si lo hago él se dará cuenta de lo que siento- ¿Lo-lo puedo abrir?

-Cla-claro -Dijo nervioso- Fang me enseñó hace unos días no más, así que quizás no sea muy linda... -Explicó mientras yo sacaba una pequeña pulsera entretejida con negro y gris del paquetito ese.

-¿En serio la hiciste tú?

-Ehm si... -Se rascó la nuca- Uhm... ¿Te gusta?

-¿Tú que crees? -Le sonreí- ¿Podrías..? -Extendí mi muñeca hacia él.

-Claro -Ahora era él quien sonreía- Damela -Se la entregué para que la amarrase.

-Muchas gracias Haru -Le di un corto abrazo.

-No hay de qué...

 

Nos quedamos viendo un momento si decir nada, no se sentía incómodo, pero si algo raro, como si hubiese electricidad en el aire o tal vez soy sólo yo haciendome ideas raras.

 

-Ven, vamos por algo de beber -Dijo de repente y tomó mi mano para arrastrarme con él a un rincon con un buffet- ¿Qué se te apetece?

-Ehm... Gaseosa de naranja -De seguir así él iba a descubrir con suma facilidad quién era el que me gustaba y eso no necesariamente sería de su agrado.

-Aquí tienes, Xitomate -Puso el vaso en mi mano.

-Que no me llames así -Reclamé su burla, aunque esta vez si tenía fundamentos.

-Si, como digas -Su sonrisa se hizo más grande- ¡Oh! Vamos a buscar a los chicos, que deben estar por aquí... -Tomó mi mano presuroso otra vez.

-Al fin te encontré Wang -Li detuvo nuestro andar al tomar mi otra muñeca.

 

Vi con claridad cómo ambos se miraban -como ya era usual- como si se desearan la muerte más dolorosa, y yo, pues aun seguía entre los dos siendo sujetado por ambos, sin entender de qué iba todo eso para variar.

 

-Lástima que justo ahora iba conmigo por los chicos -Haru le dijo con una sonrisita algo petulante a mi parecer.

-Que suerte que ellos venían conmigo entonces -Detrás de Li entre la multitud salieron Aaron y las chicas, y él sonrió en burla a Haru. Dejé salir un fuerte suspiro, todo sería mejor si mi mejor amigo se llevase bien con el chico que quiero... ¿Qué diablos? Agh, eso fue tan de chica, como pude me solté de ambos para tratar de cubrir mi cara, demasiado avergonzado como para que además alguien fuese a notar lo ardiente que la tenía.

 

Me solté de ambos con rapidez y sin mirar a Haru agarré del brazo a Li y lo hice ir conmigo entre la gente que bailaba, la mejor opción era una huida inmediata.

 

-¿Qué te sucede? -Me dijo en cuanto nos detuvimos.

-Sólo me apetecía bailar contigo -Mentí.

-¿En serio? -Su cara se iluminó- ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces?

 

Sin perder tiempo alguno él empezó a mostrar sus mejores movimientos y yo me dedique a seguirle el paso, no prestando real atención a lo que hacia, estaba mucho más preocupado de encontrar a Haru otra vez. No me costó demasiado dar con él nuevamente, Yin no había perdido el tiempo y ya lo había sacado a bailar, ella era muy rápida y no le molestaba para nada que todo el mundo pudiese notar con facilidad que le gustaba Haru, desgraciadamente no pareciera que a él le molestase eso ni un poco.

Le seguí como pude el baile a Li, más que nada para distraerme que porque quisiera bailar, era mejor eso que seguir mirando a ese par.

Esa niña con apenas 12 años ya sabía bien como actuar para llamar la atención de un chico, eso debo reconocerselo, aunque era precisamente por eso que podía usar la carta de chica tierna; con sus "oppa" en cada oración, sus sonrisitas de buenita, su melena sedosa y brillante, esos ojos almendrados y lo linda que era en general... 

A su lado no tengo una gran oportunidad y eso si es que la tengo... Haru no creo me pueda ver más que como un amigo, después de todo a él le deben gustar las chicas como ella...

Masoquistamente regresé mi vista a ellos otra vez, justo para verlos bailando muy íntimamente una canción romántica que no había notado que estaba sonando 

 

~¿Debería decirte cómo me siento?~

 

La canción se volvió rápida repentinamente y en eso Haru me miró y me dio una gran sonrisa.

 

~Ni siquiera conoces mi corazón, sólo sonríes alegremente~

 

Aparté la mirada enfadado y miré fulminante al tipo que cantaba en el escenario en ese momento ¿Por qué parecía que cantaba mi OST?

 

~Te estoy diciendo que te quiero.~

 

Regresé mi atención a Li que me miraba con bastante seriedad y extrañamente había dejado de bailar, creo que es posible que haya notado mi poco interés en ello...

 

-En serio ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada -Contesté y chasquee la lengua al recordar lo acaramelados que estaban esos dos.

 

~Tengo miedo de perderte~

 

Escuché con claridad y miré con hastío a ese cantante, parece que se burlara de mí.

-Xi, te conozco.

-¡Que no es nada Li! -Exploté en su contra- ¡Es sólo que no estoy de humor!

 

Él me miró escrutadoramente y luego tomó mi mano antes de empezar a arrastrarme entre la gente.

 

-Vamos a hablar a un lugar más tranquilo mejor...

 

Bufé, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí, pero nada más lo había pensado cuando alguien más me tiró del otro brazo haciendo que me soltase de Li y me jaló casi corriendo a un corredor cercano.

 

-Creo que por acá no vendrá -Comentó Haru espiando por la puerta que daba al salón ¿Que pretendía?- No, me equivoqué, vamos Xi.

 

Esta vez tiró de mi mano hasta lo que parecía un baño y me hizo entrar con rapidez.

 

-¡Xi! -Escuchamos desde afuera e hice el intento de ir hacia él, pero Haru me jaló una vez más y me obligó a entrar a uno de los cubículos con él, casi justo en el momento en que Li entraba al baño...

 

~*Lo que nos trae a...*~

 

-¿Celoso?¿Yo? - Traté de hacerme el extrañado, pero mí voz tembló un poco- ¿De Choi Yin?¡Puff!

 

Él se alejó sólo para ver mejor mi rostro y sentí mi cara más roja que nunca.

 

-Xi... -¿Y ahora qué?- ¿Podrías decirme quién te gusta?

-No-no te incumbe...

-Es Li ¿Verdad? -Su expresión cambió a una de decepción y se alejó completamente de mí.

-¿Y qué si fuese así? -Encaré de vuelta al recordar las escenas de hace un rato- Tú sólo preocupate de esa Choi y dejame en paz...

 

Al segundo siguiente le vi acercarse tan rápido a mí que creí que me iba a golpear, él me tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta, así que cerré con fuerza los ojos, preparandome para el impacto, pero no fue dolor lo que sentí, si no.. 

Abrí los ojos sorprendido... Y logré comprobar que aquella presión que sentía en los labios no era producto de mi imaginación, Haru me estaba besando...

 

-Lo siento Xi -Dijo al separarse de mí y pude apreciar su rostro avergonzado- Pero no puedo dejarte en paz...

-¿Por qué? -Logré articular casi en un susurro, ¿Acaso el quiere decir lo que yo creo...?

-Porque tú... -Respiró agitadamente- Porque tú me gustas Xiwang -Dijo con seguridad, al fin.

 

Definitivamente debo estar soñando, no es posible que Haru acabe de decirme eso.

 

-Haru yo...

 

Quise decirle que sentía lo mismo por él, pero la puerta del baño siendo cerrada de un azote hizo que saltaramos por la sorpresa. Ambos nos miramos preocupados y nos pusimos el indice en los labios para de mutuo acuerdo hacer silencio, si se daban cuenta que habían dos chicos encerrados en un cubículo, era bastante probable que pensasen mal y tuviésemos problemas.

 

-¿Qué te sucede? -Un hombre preguntó molesto.

 

Haru abrió los ojos en claro gesto de desconcierto y lo miré confundido.

 

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

 

Esa voz era fácil de reconocer... Pero ¿Con quién estaba discutiendo papá? 

 

-Contesta Dong Hae.

 

Miré a Haru con la boca abierta ¿Qué hacia él allí?

 

 

Continuará...


	14. (Dong Hae) "Pasado"

*16 años atrás*

 

-¿Dong Hae?

Hyuk Jae me miró extrañado, a la espera que le diese una explicación a la pequeña reunión que se estaba llevando acabo, una explicación que yo no tenía o mejor dicho que no quería tener...

-Hola -Habló ella en mi lugar- Tú debes ser Hyuk Jae, el mejor amigo de Hae, yo soy Hwa Seung Ji, un gusto conocerte -Le sonrió con simpatía y le dio una leve reverencia.

Si tan sólo supieras que tan amigos somos Seung Ji.

-Uhm si, soy yo -Confirmó él- Un gusto también -Le dio una falsa sonrisa, pero siguió mirándome interrogadoramente.

-Ah si, supongo que Dong Hae no debe hablar mucho de mí -Me miró acusadoramente al notar su mirada- Entiendo que no lo diga ante las camaras, pero creí que siendo su casi hermano tú si sabrías de lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro? - Los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron en sorpresa y yo desee salir corriendo.

Ella en tanto se río de una forma que me hubiese parecido encantadora si no fuese en esta situación.

-Soy su prometida.

-¿Qué? 

-Si, sé que puede sonar increíble a estas alturas -Explicó- Pero fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres hace ya muchos años, y yo creí que este ya no valía, o al menos así lo pensé hasta que Hae me contactó hace unos meses... ¡Aun no puedo creer que nos casaremos en sólo medio año!

No me atrevía a mirarlo, soy un cobarde después de todo, ni siquiera fui capáz de decírselo directamente, aun cuando era lo menos que él se merecía luego de tantos años juntos...

-Felicidades -Dijo con notoria alegría y lo miré sin creerlo- Espero sean muy felices juntos.

Nos dio una amplia sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias -Seung sonrió encantada, en cambio yo me preocupé.

-¿Hyuk? -Él se negaba a mirarme.

-Tengo grabación ahora, ya debo irme -Nos comunicó con una monótona voz- Luego nos vemos Dong Hae.

En aquel momento no sentí nada más que alivio porque todo había resultado tan bien y algo de culpa por hacerlo sufrir, pero en cuanto al amor, no quedaba nada, es como si al dejar nuestra relación atrás, también había pasado lo mismo con los sentimientos... Sólo lo lamentaba por Hyuk Jae.

 

*6 meses después*

 

-¡NO! ¡YA NO QUIERO ESTO! -Grité a mis hyungs, desesperado- ¡AUN PUEDO..!

-¡DESPIERTA DONG HAE! -Me gritó de vuelta Jung Soo hyung, enfadado- ¡Ya es tarde para retractarte! ¡Estas a 10 minutos de concretar tu matrimonio! ¡No pu..!

-¡PERO..! -No alcancé a decir nada más al ser abofeteado con fuerza por Hee hyung.

-¡Basta ya! -Dijo furibundo- ¡Madura de una vez! Esta es la realidad que TÚ escogiste.

-Pero... 

-De todas formas ya es tarde -Observé a Si Won sin entender-  Hyuk Jae ya hace bastante que desapareció.

¿Qué..? Me congelé de pavor ¿Él se había ido? 

-Lo sentimos por ti Hae, pero, fue lo mejor -Heenim suspiró con pesadez- ¿Sabes? Siempre te he considerado como mi hermano pequeño, te amo como si en verdad lo fueras, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte permanecer aquí cuando no apruebo esta boda -Se fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir me miró, decepcionado- Por más que ahora te hayas dado cuenta que SÍ lo amabas, no le podrás recuperar, así que por favor sigue con tu vida, tal como la habías planificado: sin él en ella. -Declaró y salió del cuarto.

Se escuchó el rechinido de una silla y me giré a ver, esta vez era Hangeng hyung quien se iba hacia la puerta.

-¿Hyung? -¿Él también me abandonaría?

-No logro comprenderte Hae -La decepción era bastante notoria en su voz y me hizo bajar la cabeza, con él y Heenim ya era demasiado- Aquel tiempo en que nosotros nos separamos fue horrible, pero, aun cuando fue por una buena razon mi partida,  yo no abandoné a Hee Chul, lo amo y lo seguiré haciendo... -Me observó con seriedad al abrir la puerta- Los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro y aun si así fuera, no puedes esperar que quien te ama se ajuste a tus caprichos y se haga a un lado hasta que cambies de opinion y decidas regresar junto a él, Hyuk te esperó, pero ya es muy tarde... Espero que la vida que escogiste valga la pena.

Luego que cerró la puerta tras él, me quedé parado en medio de la habitación rodeado del resto de mis hermanos, sin saber qué hacer.

 

*3 meses después*

 

-¿Cuántas veces más tendrás este arrebato? -Min hyung me observaba hastiado mientras revolvía su café.

-¡No es un arrebato! ¡Yo..!

-Eso es exactamente lo que es -Me cortó irrespetuosamente Kyu Hyun entrando a la cocina cargando a una dormida Eun Min- ¿Cuándo entenderás que ya no puedes cambiar las cosas? 

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que pierda las esperanzas cuando ustedes estan así? -Los indiqué como un todo cuando Kyu se sentó al lado de Sung Min en la mesa de la cocina y ellos se miraron. 

-Eso es diferente -Min tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de seguir- Yo no tenía una relación con Kyu cuando me casé, sabes bien que Sa Eun fue la que hizo que nos diésemos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos y fue ella quien decidió terminar todo para darnos una oportunidad.

En eso la pequeña soltó un quejido y nuestro dongsaeng la comenzó a mecer con preocupación antes de hablar.

-Ella es una gran mujer -Min afirmó con la cabeza, dándole la razón- Incluso me permitió a mí ser parte de la vida de Eun, aún cuando no tenía obligación alguna y a pesar de que le costé su matrimonio.

-No puedes usarnos como ejemplo Hae, porque no es para nada igual -Min acarició la cabeza de su pequeña antes de acotar- Tú tienes tu familia y él ya comenzó la suya.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Min -Nuestro maknae le advirtió.

-Es por su bien, Kyu Hyun -Buscó algo en su celular antes de extenderlo hacia mi- Mira.

Lo tomé y observé la pantalla con curiosidad, allí estaba él; tan hermoso como lo recordaba, (pero más delgado que nunca) enseñando su bella sonrisa a un pequeño bultito que tenía entre sus brazos.

Eso no podía ser verdad ¿Con quién..?

-¿Sora tuvo un hijo? -Esa era la única explicación posible.

Min movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Entonces ¿De quién es?

-Yo creí que ya habías superado un poco la etapa de engañarte a ti mismo -Kyu bufó- Es de él, obviamente.

-Imposible -Solté y luego les miré enfadado- ¡¿Con quién tuvo un bebé?!

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo -Comentó él volviendo a mecer a la niña que se removió con mi fuerte exclamación.

Le ignoré y me enfoqué en Min.

-¿Con quién, hyung?

-No lo sé Dong Hae -Me miró seriamente- Pero ¿Acaso importa? Aunque lo sepas, no cambiaría el hecho, ese niño seguiría existiendo y tú seguirías sin poder estar con él.

-Tengo que hablar con él -Dije con resolución y salí con rapidez de la cocina.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto con ellos caminando presurosos tras de mí.

-¿Que piensas hacer Hae?

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho, hyung -Contesté al detenerme frente a mi closet- Iré por él -Saqué una de las maletas y la tiré sobre la cama para empezar a guardar mi ropa.

-¿Y qué pasará con Seung Ji? -Preguntó Kyu Hyun.

Me encogí de hombros mientras seguía en lo mío.

-¡Dong Hae! -Me llamó la atención Sung Min hyung- ¡No puedes hacerle lo mismo a ella! 

-Sólo hago lo que ustedes querían que hiciera.

-¡Eso lo esperabamos hace medio año! ¡Cuando aun podías parar toda esta locura!

-Baja la voz Min -Le regañó Kyu mientras se sentaba en mi cama- La vas a despertar.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de egoísta? -Me interrogó hyung bajando el volumen de su voz, pero aun molesto.

Lo ignoré, hyung simplemente no comprendia.

-Dejalo ya Sung Min, sabes que jamás escucha -A veces si dice cosas inteligentes esta maknae- ¡Oh! ¿Y esta caja?

Lo miré para saber de que hablaba, al parecer había encontrado una caja de regalo escondida en los almohadones en donde estaba afirmando a Eun Min.

-"Para Dong Hae, Seung Ji." -Me miraron como esperando una reacción de mi parte, pero como muchas otras veces los decepcioné- ¿No piensas abrirlo?

-Abrelo tú -Dije no muy interesado.

-Imbécil -Escuché a Min comentar por lo bajo mientras miraba a Kyu hacer lo que le pedí llevado por la curiosidad.

-Hae... Creo que deberías mirar esto...

El tono serio que tan pocas veces le había escuchado usar al maknae hizo que le prestase atención y dejase de buscar la zapatilla que me faltaba en el closet.

-¿Que sucede? -Los dos desviaron la vista del contenido de la caja hacia  mi y noté la preocupacion en sus expresiones- ¿Qué?

-Toma -Min tomó la caja y la extendió en mi dirección.

Venía sin la tapa así que pude ver sin demora el par de zapatitos blancos tejidos que esta contenía y una tarjeta con la letra de Seung que decia en letras muy grandes "FELICIDADES PAPÁ"... Dejé caer la zapatilla que sostenía.

-Papá... -Repetí sin poder creermelo.

Deposité la caja sobre la cama y tomé con cariño el par de zapatitos entre mis manos.

-¿Aun piensas ir por Hyuk Jae? -Me interrogó sin demora hyung cruzandose de brazos.

Negué con parsimonia ¿Cómo podría cuando lo que había esperado durante toda mi vida estaba sucediendo?

 

*11 años después*

 

-Entonces, sólo para dejar constancia en el registro que pregunté las veces que establece la ley ¿Es de común acuerdo que el señor Lee quede con la custodia completa de el joven Lee Haru?

-Si -Contestamos Seung y yo.

El abogado extendió un par de hojas hacia nuestro lado del escritorio.

-Por favor firmen en las lineas punteadas aquí y aquí -Nos indicó entregandonos una pluma e hicimos lo indicado- Bueno, eso es todo Sr.Lee, Sra.Hwa.

-Gracias.

Nos apresuramos en salir de la oficina, para librarnos de una vez de todo el asunto.

-¡Cariño! -Saludó a Haru cuando lo vio sentado de una de las bancas de fuera.

-Mamá -Dijo él, ilusionado y se acercó presuroso a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso- Creí que no te vería hasta el sábado cuando fueses por mi para el viaje a Jeju.

Seung hizo una pequeña mueca sin saber qué decir al respecto y yo suspiré, era obvio lo que pasaría.

-Lo lamento tanto mi bebé -Puso esa cara de tristeza que jamás me tragué- Pero justo la semana que viene debo ir a Japon para hacer un reportaje sobre la familia imperial...

-Ah -Comentó él, desanimado- Entonces para la próxima...

-Claro cariño -Le sonrió y yo bufé, ella siempre estaba fuera para escribir sus artículos, era por eso que no puso traba alguna a que yo tuviese la custodia de Haru.

-Vamos Haru -Dije para tratar de cortar este ameno reencuentro- ¿Qué te parece si antes de ir a casa pasamos por helado?

\- ¡Genial! -Sonrió- ¿Y por el nuevo Diablo Milennial al local de juegos? -Puso su carita de cachorrito.

-Esta bien -Contesté como si no me agradece la idea y me hubiese convencido.

-¡Si! -Alzó el puño en victoria y luego le dio un gran abrazo a su mamá- Que te vaya bien en Japón mami, cuando vuelvas nos vemos -Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo al estacionamiento para esperarme en el auto.

-¿Te vas a ir a Japón no? -Le inquirí serio a Ji una vez él ya no se veía.

-Me ofrecieron un buen puesto en Fuji Tv, no podía negarme -Sonrió ufana.

-No te costaba nada despedirte de él al menos.

-¿Para qué? Sabes que se pondría a llorar y me rogaría que me quedase y blablabla.. -Rodó los ojos exasperada- Eso no le haría ningún bien a Haru.

-Por favor, si sabes bien que es por ti -Le dije con amargura- No puedo creer que seas así de egoísta con tu propio hijo.

-Quien habla de egoismo -Me encaró con una sínica sonrisa- ¿Acaso creías que me había tragado tus "ganas de asentarte" de tu época de idol? Siempre supe que me utilizabas de pantalla para tu pequeño secretito y porque deseabas un hijo.

-¿De qué...? -Era imposible que ella supiese lo mío con Hyuk.

-No te preocupes, eso me da igual -Trató de quitarle importancia a ese tópico en puntual- De todas formas sólo me casé contigo para que me ayudases en mi carrera -Se encogió de hombros- Tú hiciste lo tuyo y yo hice lo mío, no te puedes quejar.

Me dejó sin habla con esas declaraciones, nunca me llegué a imaginar siquiera que eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-Bueno, ya debo ir a terminar de alistar mis cosas -Comunicó mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto- Dile a Haru que si quiere puede ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano conmigo... Ahh, y Dong Hae, un consejito: deberías buscar ya a tu mejor amigo -Agregó con una sonrisa antes de irse.

 

*3 años después*

 

-Esperame un poco papá, saludaré a un amigo que vi y ya regreso.

Haru me comunicó y se fue sin dejarme acotar nada -bufé- había sido su idea ir al centro comercial para hacer hora antes de nuestra pelicula. No me quedó otra que seguir mirando lentes de sol en el pequeño kiosko de la entrada, era obvio que tardaría porque aquel niño que vio era del que nunca se despegaba últimamente, Xi Wang creo se llamaba. Me puse un par de lentes e hice como que me miraba en el espejo para espiarlos disimuladamente, Haru se veía tan sonriente con él que cualquiera diría que ese chico le gusta -de sólo pensarlo sonreí- y yo diría que su amigo no está muy lejos de eso tampoco.  
Decidí ser buen padre y entrar a la librería para darles algo de privacidad, más que nada porque Haru era algo temperamental en ese sentido y si me veía se iba a enojar. Una vez ahí comencé a pasearme entre las estanterias no muy interesado la verdad, no es como si tuviese las ganas o el tiempo para leer, aunque hubo uno en nuevas adquisiciones que me llamó a gritos apenas lo vi "La época dorada del Hallyu", lo tomé sin dudarlo e hizo que mi ego y orgullo llegasen hasta las nubes al ver una de nuestras fotos siendo participe en la portada, me emocioné al recodar aquellos tiempos, Super Junior había sido una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado, sólo superada por el nacimiento de Haru.

-Los reyes del Hallyu -Leí el encabezado de nuestra sección, pero fue lo único que alcancé antes que un tipo pasase con brusquedad a mi lado y me hiciese botarlo.

-Lo siento -Se disculpó sin mirarme mientras yo recogía el libro.

-¿Hyuk? -Dije al reconocer la voz que llevaba años queriendo escuchar- ¿Hy-Hyuk Jae? -Él se detuvo al escucharme pero luego se apresuró en salir de ahí- ¡HYUK! -Le llamé, agitado al ponerme de pie para empezar a seguirle.

-Señor, por favor -Me llamó la atención uno de los empleados.

-Lo lamento -Me disculpé avergonzado al notar que la gente me estaba mirando debido al escandalo- Ehm me llevaré este -Lo mínimo que podía hacer era comprar el libro en compensación por el alboroto.

Al pagar en la caja en lo único en que podía pensar era en lo estúpido que habia sido, era obvio que de ser Hyuk no respondería a mi llamado, de ser él yo tampoco lo haría.

-¿Ya nos vamos papá?

-Ah Haru, sí, sí vamos ya -Ni siquiera vi cuándo el había llegado.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó preocupado cuando salíamos de la tienda.

-No es nada, no te preocupes -Le respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Y tu amigo?

-Se fue con su papá -Dijo con algo de nerviosismo y eso me dio a pensar que mis suposiciones no eran tan erroneas después de todo.

Ahora que recuerdo, ese niño debe tener alrededor de la edad de Haru ahora, me pregunto si se parecerá tanto a Hyuk como Haru a mi y si es así, debe ser tan rompecorazones como lo fue él... Esto me hizo reír al recordar cuan sobreprotector era Junsu con él.

-¿De que te ríes? -Haru me preguntó mucho más preocupado que antes.

-Nada, nada, tonterías mías.

 

 

Continuará...


	15. (Hyuk Jae) "Retrospectiva"

16 años atrás / Agosto

 

-¡Vamos Hyuk! ¡Arriba!

Hee Chul hyung entró a la habitación -ruidoso como siempre- y abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol.

-No quiero -Cubrí mi cabeza con la cobija para evitar la luz.

-No me vengas con eso -Trató de destaparme, pero yo me envolví aun más- Suel-ta esa co-bi-ja -Me ordenó con la voz cortada por el esfuerzo de tirar.

-Dejame hyung.

-No -Dijo rotundo, pero dejó de hacer fuerza- No sé si lo habrás notado ya Hyuk, pero son casi las 6 de la tarde y tú aun te niegas a levantarte, ya van 3 días así y ni siquiera estoy seguro si has comido algo o no... -Bufó- No te traje a China a que te hundieras en una depresion ¡Así que levanta ese trasero peludo!

Sentí que el colchón se levantaba de un extremo y antes de comprender qué es lo que Heenim intentaba, fui tirado al suelo con este incluido como un no muy comodo techo.

-Arregla este desastre, bañate y baja a comer, tienes 30 minutos o vendré otra vez por ti y esta vez no seré tan amable.

Como pude salí del enredo de sabanas y frazadas y me puse de pie con un leve mareo incluido, llevaba tanto acostado que mi cuerpo se sentía debil.

Con una lentitud poco habitual en mi, empecé a ordenar, el colchón fue lo que más costó al ser de esos de resorte grueso, no sé cómo hyung logró levantarlo, supongo que sólo su apariencia era la delicada, debe tener fuerza hercúlea bajo ese cuerpo de niña.  
Cuando me dirigí al baño, ignoré por completo el espejo, con seguridad debía verme fatal, la falta de sueño y el llorar no es algo que ayude a mejorar la imagen. Me metí a la ducha y dejé caer agua fría sobre mí, me dolía la cabeza por el frio, pero no la calenté, eso me ayudaría a despejarme, no quería volver a recordar que... Di un puñetazo a la pared con rabia.

-No pienses en eso -Me ordené- Él no vale la pena...

10 minutos después me dirigí a la cocina ya vestido, era mejor seguir las órdenes de hyung que pararme a analizar todo.

-... no puedo creer que nos esté haciendo esto.

Me detuve antes de entrar y me quedé escuchando, sé que no está bien, pero ellos evitan sacar el tema de... Y necesito enterarme de a qué se debía ese "nos".

-Eventualmente iba a pasar -Han hyung dijo con voz de decepción.

-Si, pero no ahora y definitivamente no así -Escuché como golpeaba la porcelana de una taza seguramente contra el plato- Aun nos quedaban unos cuantos años ¡Se suponía que al finalizar el contrato con la compañía iniciariamos la nuestra!

¿Era en serio? A parte de todo lo que estaba haciendo... ¿Tambien quería dejar el grupo? ¿Acaso buscaba acabar con todo lo bueno en mi vida?  
Emputado, agarré las llaves que Hangeng hyung dejaba siempre sobre la mesita de la entrada y me dirigí a la puerta para salir de ahí, dando un portazo sin poder contenerne.

Ya no pensaba volver a llorar por él, que se pudra y se vaya al infierno.

-¡Hyuk Jae! -Escuché a Heenim llamarme desde la reja que rodeaba el jardín, pero hice oídos zordos.

¿Él quería que saliera? Pues eso haré.

 

• • •

 

Cuando por fin di con la casa ya era muy tarde o muy temprano, no sé la verdad...

-Por aquí -Le dije mientras la arrastraba conmigo al interior y me pasaba a tropezar con la alfombra del recibidor- Shhhh -Le indiqué para parar la risa que estaba por escaparsenos.

-Oppaaaaaaa... -Me dijo arrastrando las palabras y con un mal acento- ¿No crees que aquí está bien -Preguntó esta vez en chino mientras acercaba su voluptuoso cuerpo al mio- No me incomodan los sofás...

No le contesté y la sujeté con desesperacion de la nuca para iniciar un humedo beso, mientras de a poco la iba guiando hacia el mueble que había sugerido, cualquier lugar era bueno 

Caí sobre ella una vez dimos con el y sin detenernos siquiera para quitarnos la ropa que traiamos encima, nos fuimos directo al meollo del asunto al sólo descubrir lo necesario para el acto.

Se sentía tan bien sólo tener sexo, sin esas estupidas contemplacionesque tenía antes -empujé con más fuerza haciendola gemir- no necesitaba ser cariñoso con ella porque tampoco esperaba nada de mí parte...

-Si... Más... Más fuerte...

-Eres una preciosura... -Dije e introduje mi lengua en su boca para jugar con la suya.

Esto era jodidamente bueno...

 

• • •

 

Me desperté sobresaltado al recibir una gran cantidad de agua fría en toda la cara.

-Podrías al menos haberte dignado a llegar a la pieza anoche antes de tu numerito porno...

-¿Qué...? -Vi a Hee hyung, que sostenía un balde entre sus manos mirandome notoriamente exasperado- ¿De qué...? Agh -Me quejé de la punzada de dolor que sentí al enderesarme y unos fragmentos de la noche anterior llegaron a mi; el bar, los tragos, la chica...

-Espero al menos hayas usado un condón.

-No recuerdo ni su nombre, menos voy a recordar eso... -Dije maldiciendo mi falta de raciocinio- Agh siento que la cabeza me va a estallar..

-Y puede que no sea lo único que te estalle si no usaste gorrito... Quizas qué cosa te pudiste pegar -Agregó luego, mirando hacia mi entrepierna significativamente.

-¡AGH! -Grité al darme cuenta que él podía ver mis virtudes en su máximo esplendor y agarré un cojín para cubrirme.

-Please... -Rodó los ojos- Como si no te hubiese visto en paños menores antes...

Puede que tenga razon, pero eso no le quita lo extraño a que esté sentado en el sofa completamente desnudo, conversando con él como si nada.

-Como sea -Dijo luego y se agachó para recoger mi ropa que estaba regada por el suelo y me la lanzó con fuerza en la cara- Tienes suerte que Hannie tuvo que ir donde sus padres anoche o los hubiese sacado a patadas de aquí.

Suspiré con pesadez antes de comenzar a vestirme, hyung tenía razón, en todo en general, creo que no pensé bien las cosas ayer, sólo me deje llevar.

-Por cierto -Hee Chul esperó a que hubiese terminado para seguir- Jung Soo llamó -Me tensé.

-¿Y que dijo? -Debía ser importante si se había arriesgado a interrumpir el tiempo de Hee Chul con Hangeng en China.

-Que debemos volver para preparar nuestra despedida -Soltó sin más y se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Al contrario de él yo no soy tan buen actor y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Ya no podia más con todo esto, Hae se había encargado de destruirme de todas las formas posibles, había esperado a que estuviese en el suelo para seguir pateandome con ganas.

-No llores, esto eventualmente iba a pasar -Repitió lo que Han hyung le había dicho a él ayer, así que le dirigí mi mirada otra vez, extrañado.

La unica vez que le había visto con la expresión que tiene ahora, fue cuando Hangeng hyung nos dejó: una expresión de desolación sin lagrimas que solo podría tener alguien fuerte como él, alguien que esta luchando por mantenerse en pie por más que duela.

-Ire a prepararme un café -Anunció y salió con rapidez de ahí.

Y yo sólo me quedé ahí, aun llorando, lamentandome por ambos, llorando las lágrimas que el hyung que admiro no puede soltar.

 

6 meses después / Febrero

 

-Aquí tiene su café, señor -La chica que había anotado mi pedido antes deposito una pequeña taza frente a mi.

-Muchas gracias -Ella se me quedó mirando extraño mientras levantaba la porcelana- ¿Sucede algo?

-Uhm, no, lo siento -Dijo antes de darme una especie de sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, para luego irse rápidamente detrás del mostrador.

Me cubrí mejor la cabeza con la gorra que traía y acomodé las gafas que ya se habían deslizado un tanto por mi nariz, me había dado la impresión de que me había reconocido, pero no sé, su reacción no era la esperada.

-¡Aw! ¡Todos se ven taaaan guapos!

-¡Momo-chan! ¡Apaga eso! 

Detrás de la barra, la camarera de antes forcejeaba con una compañera por el control de la televisión al parecer.

-¡No es un buen momento para tus tonterías!

-¡Pero Dong Hae se ve tan lindo con ese traje!

Sin siquiera pensarlo desvié mi mirada con rapidez a la tv, y me dieron ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. Estaba en Okinawa precisamente para escapar de todo eso, no quería ser participe de esa boda de ninguna forma, pero como siempre, todo lo relacionado con él me perseguía. Durante mis últimos días en Corea escuché el rumor de que haría su boda televisada, pero no había creído que fuese verdad, muy pocos idols querían exponer su vida personal de esa forma... Bueno, no sé qué me sorprende en realidad, el Dong Hae de antes no lo habría hecho, mas, este claramente ya no es la persona que creí conocer...  
La cámara le volvió a enfocar, la tal Momo tenía razón, pero el adjetivo que usó no le hacia justicia; Hae se veía hermoso.

Entre los asistentes pude divisar a los demás, la mayoría se encontraba serio, pero un par como Jung Soo y Sung Min hyung hacían uso de su sonrisa falsa, la misma que muchas veces eramos forzados a utilizar frente a las camaras cuando no estabamos bien de salud o nuestro humor no era el mejor. Me sorprendió el no ver a Hee Chul y Hangeng hyung entre ellos, creí que darían su apoyo a Hae a pesar de todo.

Me obligué a apartar la mirada de la tv una vez se escuchó la marcha nupcial, siento que una vez que la vea llegar junto a él toda esta pesadilla se volverá real y no habrá vuelta atras... Aun tengo un ápice de esperanza de que esto sea una cruel broma de todo el mundo y alguien aparezca desde la cocina diciendo "¡Caíste!".

Casi sonreí al imaginarlo.

-...Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

¿Qué? Regresé la mirada a la pantalla ¿Cuánto rato había...?

¿Por qué lo hace? Sentí la primera lágrima caer.

¿Por qué se casó con alguien más? Mordí mis labios reprimiendo un sollozo.

¿Por qué no fui lo suficientemente bueno para él?

¿Tan poco valgo para que me desechases así?

-Señor...

La chica de antes había vuelto, así que me apresuré en buscar con que secarme la cara, pero ella me detuvo al extender una caja de pañuelos hacía mi.

-De verdad lo siento mucho Eunhyuk oppa -Me dijo con cara afligida antes de volver a retirarse.

Me quité las gafas y sequé mi rostro... Esa chica... De seguro había entendido con claridad porqué me encontraba ahí, lo más probable es que fuese por eso que intentaba apagar la tv antes... Eso me hizo sonreír a pesar de que no podía parar de llorar...

Sin siquiera haber tocado mi café, me dirigí a la salida del local. Habia comenzado una ligera llovizna que a medida andaba se volvía más fuerte, no me molestó para nada, después de todo... no había mejor forma de ocultar las lágrimas...

 

2 meses después / Abril

 

*Buzzzzz*

*Buzzzzz*

Me removí molesto por el ruido

*Buzzzzz*

*Buzzzzz*

*Buzzzzz*

Tantee el velador buscando mi telefono.

*Buzzzzz*

*Buzzzzz*

-¿Qué? -Contesté al fin de mala manera.

-¡Hyuk! ¡Al fin contestas!

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué...? ¿Quién...?

-Soy yo, Hangeng.

-Uhmmmm... -Me giré en la cama para mirar hacia la ventana y se notaba aun oscuro ¿Por qué llamaba taaan temprano?- ¿Que pasa hyung?

-Hyuk necesito que te vengas ya para China -Me dijo con una voz inusualmente seria en él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Inquirí mientras frotaba mis ojos para quitarme la modorra.

-Mira, sé que lo que te diré se oirá ridículo, es difícil de creer y parece salido de una película, de esas con un mal guión... -Esperé- Yo sólo salí porque Gou estaba inquieto ladrando y llorando por la casa, creí que quería comida o algo, pero solo me hizo ir a la puerta de la calle... -Con tanta palabrería me hizo cabecear por un momento- ...y entonces al abrir la reja para ver que era lo que tenía adentro... -¿Uhm? ¿Abrir qué?- ... Él se movió y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Él? ¿Quién hyung?

-El bebé Hyuk, ya te lo dije, tu bebé.

-¿Bebé? 

-Si, TU bebé.

-¿Mi bebé? -Tenía que haber escuchado mal.

-Te dije que eso decía la carta.

-¡¿Qué carta?! -¿Qué jodida carta?

-¡Hyuk! -Me llamó la atención- ¡Ya te dije todo lo que decía la maldita carta! -Regañó perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ahora vente ya a mi casa porque yo no sé que hacer con él! ¡Ni sé de donde sacar pañales a las 5 de la mañana! -Casi gritó al final causando que de fondo se escuchase un llanto- ¡Oh no! Tranquilo, tranquilo bebé... ¡Vente en el primer avión que encuentres para poder arreglar esto! -Agregó después y colgó.

Me senté en la cama, despierto como nunca y miré a la oscuridad sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

Un pequeño flashback de aquella chica del bar en Beijin vino a mi...

-Mierda.

 

1 año y ½ después (Aprox.)

 

-Mira Xiwang, un perro -Le enseñé una de las tarjetitas de colores llamativos con dibujos de animales- PE-RRO, peeerroo, como Gou.

Él miró a Gou que estaba echado a su lado en la sillla, pero no dijo nada y siguió babeando la galleta que tenía en la mano.

Suspiré, debí haber empezado despues de la merienda mejor.

-Bueno, termina tus galletitas y tu jugo y luego seguimos -Le dije y acaricié con cariño su mejilla haciendole sonreir- Eres tan lindo -Deposité un beso en su coronilla.

Mientras el comía me dediqué a navegar un rato por internet, con él siendo tan inquieto pocas veces tenía tiempo para relajarme y sólo ver estupideces por ahí, asi que me fui directamente a una de mis páginas favoritas.

Weibo era sin duda la mejor para eso, pasee un rato por los videos de gatitos y luego me fui a la sección de noticias, mi vejez se veía próxima cuando lo hacia, pero inevitablemente como adulto debía mantenerme informado del mundo.

Economía:   
"Crisis financiera en Corea se..."   
>Skip.

"Devalúo del Yen llega a su peor..."  
>Skip.

Mujer:  
"La popular dieta que esta revolu..."  
>Skip.

"El nuevo superalimento para bebé que..."  
>Guardar en favoritos.  
Ese lo dejo para después.

Espectaculos:   
"¿Yi fan se nos casa?"  
Ya era hora.  
>Skip.

"Las adorables fotos del pequeño Haru en..."  
¿Haru? ¿Será el que creo?

Sí, sí lo era.

"Las adorables fotos del pequeño Haru en su primer cumpleaños"

El encabezado iba acompañado de una foto de él y su padre, más un pequeño articulo haciendo referencia también a la celebración de los 100 días del niño y las fotos que habian sido compartidas por instagram de ambas fiestas. Habían bastantes fotografías de Haru solo o junto a sus padres, pero me concentré en el bebé en lugar de sus progenitores, era bastante bonito y casi calcado a las fotos que habían rondando en internet de Dong Hae a esa edad.  
Suspiré, bastaba ver lo sonriente que estaba su padre a su lado, para saber que su principal razon para abandonarme fuese él, no lo culpo, Haru es adorable y entre un novio o un hijo, la opción es obvia, bien lo entendía ahora... Si hubiese sabido que amaría tanto ser papá, desde hace mucho hubiese buscado con tanto ahínco como él tener un hijo.

-Dindo.

-¿Uhm? -Miré a Xi que intercalaba su vista entre el celular y yo.

-Bebé dindo -Tocó con su índice la pantalla para mostrarme de qué hablaba y la manchó con saliva.

Me reí.

-Si, es un bebé muy lindo, tan lindo como Xi -Y sin poder aguantarme lo abracé y le llené de besos las mejillas- ¡Mi niñito adorable! Ya, ya tranquilo si el papá no te molestara más -Agregué al ver que estaba por ponerse a llorar.

-¿Mono? ¿Dónde estás? -Hee Chul hyung preguntó desde adentro de la casa.

-¡Acá en el patio hyung! -Grité de vuelta.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando el apareció por la puerta de la cocina seguido por Han hyung y un pequeñito rubio que llevaba de la mano. Gou al verles corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a saltarles encima para que lo acariciaran.

-¿Él es Sying Li? -Tomé a Wang en brazos y me acerqué a él- Hola pequeño.

Él me miró asustado y trató de esconderse detrás de hyung.

-Tranquilo bebé, el es tú tío Hyuk... -Han hyung le explicó.

-Y él es tu primo Xiwang -Agregó Heenim quitandome a Xi y agachandose con él a la altura de Sying para que este lo viera mejor.

Li se asomó desconfiado desde atrás de las piernas de su nuevo padre y él y Xi se miraron con curiosidad. Mi bebé estiró su manito hacia él y le ofreció la galleta que tenía.

-Gacias -Dijo y se la zampó toda de una haciendonos reír- ¿Hay más? -Pidió a mi hyung chino halándole el pantalon.

-Sí -Le respondí yo y el salió de su escondite para prestarme más atención- En la mesa hay un plato lleno, mira, ven que te enseño.

Extrañamente no se resistió a que lo tomase en brazos para llevarlo hasta allá y sentarlo en una de las sillas.

-Xi -Llamó y tocó el asiento a su lado para indicar que se sentase ahí, nosotros reímos y Hee hyung hizo caso a su pedido, mientras él, muy ufano tomaba dos galletas y apenas Wang estuvo a su lado le puso una en la mano- Alleta -Le explicó a mi pequeño y cuando éste le sonrió comenzaron a comer.

-Apenas pueden hablar y ya son mejores amigos -Comento Rella, sonriendo al verles así.

-La comida todo lo puede -Dijo a su vez Hangeng hyung haciéndonos reír.

Yo en tanto volví a tomar mi celular lleno de saliva y enfoqué a los chicos para tomarles una foto, la primera de millones seguramente.

 

14 años despues.

 

Me da la impresión que Xiwang cree que soy tonto o que mi C.I. es muy bajo como para llegar a siquiera imaginar todo lo que oculta.

Como si no supiera quién es su nuevo mejor amigo.

Hojee una revista sin prestar demasiada atención en realidad, mientras observaba a ese par disimuladamente. Ambos son tan transparentes, se les nota a leguas que algo más que una inocente amistad hay ahí. Espero que una vez ellos lo noten, Haru no sea tan imbécil como Dong Hae sí.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, este tampoco hacia un buen trabajo, no era para nada sutil para espiar a nuestros hijos, como si el usar gafas ocultase tambien el como giraba la cabeza casi como lechuza para mirarlos.

Me alejé de la entrada de la librería para ir hacia el fondo, han pasado ya muchos años, lo sé, pero aun al ver a Dong Hae, no puedo evitar querer... Negué efusivamente con la cabeza, él no debe significar nada para mi, ni amor ni odio, eso le daría importancia y para mi no es más que la basura que aun trato de esconder bajo la alfombra.

Me pregunto si es que lo chicos se vuelven una pareja tendria que volver a verlo. Conociendole él de seguro querría hacer una cena con la familia de Xiwang para conocerle mejor y es también más que obvio que él no sabe quién es su papá, porque a diferencia suya, yo desaparecí del mapa y tras tantos años ya nadie recuerda a Lee Hyuk Jae. En el colegio nadie sabe que antes fui Eunhyuk, así que mi vida no es de conocimiento publico como la suya, que apenas entré a trabajar ahí me fue básicamente recitada de cabo a rabo principalmente por el personal femenino, es por esto que supe que Haru sería mi alumno mucho antes que mi hijo lo conociese siquiera.

Niño cuando tu vas yo ya vengo de vuelta.

*Buzzzzz*

*Buzzzzz*

-¿Aló? -Contesté mi celular sin mirar quien era.

-¿Papá adónde te fuiste? Estoy en el local de ropa al cual querias ir y no te veo por ninguna parte.

-Ahh, es que estoy en la librería -Me encaminé de vuelta a la entrada- Pero esperame ahi que ya mismo voy para... -Por ir concentrado en el celular choque a alguien- Lo siento -Me disculpe a la rapida para seguir mi camino.

-¿Hyuk? -Esa voz...- ¿Hy-Hyuk Jae? -Me detuve, sorprendido, no era necesario que me girase para saber a quién pertenecía, pero tampoco pensaba asegurarme, así que huí- ¡HYUK! -Le escuché gritarme, mas yo estaba prácticamente en la salida.

Una vez afuera y con la mano en el corazon por lo agitado que estaba, recorde que estaba hablando por telefono antes, así que lo llevé apresurado junto a mi oreja.

-¿Aló...?

-Gracias por dejarme hablando solo papá -Me reclamó Xi de inmediato.

Me reí, nervioso.

-Lo siento es que se me fue la señal y... -Vi a lo lejos a Haru acercándose conn Dong Hae- Bueno, como sea, nos vemos en unos minutos ahí.

Le corté sin dejar que me respondiera y me apresuré en esconderme tras una columna. 

Me sentía sumamente idiota comportandome así, pero si él no me quería evitar a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, yo si lo haría.

 

 

Continuará...


	16. (Haru) "Reencuentro"

Sin duda se va a armar la grande.

 

-Contesta Dong Hae.

Xi me observó boquiabierto al corroborar su identidad, y cómo no, cuando nosotros mismos habíamos tratado con ahínco que este encuentro nunca se concretase.

-Yo… -Papá comenzó dubitativo- Sólo vine a buscar a mi hijo… -Se excusó- Su mamá vino de sorpresa de Japón y sólo estará hasta mañana… -¿Mamá está en Corea?

-Pues busca ya a Haru y lárgate de aquí.

Con Xiwang nos observamos con sorpresa ¿Desde hace cuánto sabía él quién era yo?

-¿Conoces a Haru? -Preguntó mi padre extrañado.

-¿Sabes a qué vino hoy para acá?

-Creo que me comentó era el cumpleaños de ese niño con el que se junta últimamente.

Rodé los ojos, “ese niño con el que se junta últimamente”, repito su nombre cada vez que puedo y él ni se acuerda que se llama Xiwang, vaya que me presta atención, no me sorprende que el Sr.Lee sepa más de mí que él.

-¿Xiwang? -Inquirió el papá de Wang.

-Si, Xiwang creo que era -Coincidió con él mi padre.

-¿Lee Xiwang?

-Si… -Un rato de silencio siguió a eso, logrando que me de pena el que él a veces sea tan lento al captar algunas cosas- ¿Lee?

-Si, Lee Xiwang.

-Oh…

-Sip -Reafirmó lo dicho- Es irónico cómo las cosas se repiten no… 

-Yo… Nunca imaginé que él fuese tu hijo...

Silencio incomodo otra vez.

Con Wang nos miramos preocupados, ¿Qué haríamos si ese reencuentro tardaba más de lo necesario? O si -más importante- ¿Alguno de ellos notaba que estábamos a unos pocos metros escondidos?

-¿Cómo… cómo has estado? 

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no, no ,no, NO.

¿En serio papá pretendía hacer pasar ese encuentro como una reunión casual de viejos amigos?

Vi la cara agria de Xi y supe que debía estar pensando algo parecido, y sino me equivoco -porque es difícil que sea de otra forma- su padre debe estar más o menos igual.

-Bien.

-Oh… eso es bueno.

-Si.

-¿Y qué..?

-Mira Dong Hae, sólo haz lo que viniste a hacer y vete por favor -Le cortó el Sr.Lee fríamente- Llama a Haru como debiste haber hecho desde un principio y luego se van.

-Lo hice, pero no contestó…

-Pues intenta otra vez.

Abrí los ojos en pánico, y saqué mi celular lo más rápido que pude del bolsillo de mis pantalones para ponerlo en silencio, pero dentro del apuro al sacarlo se me resbaló de las manos… Estaba por soltar un grito de miedo cuando Xi -con una gran destreza- lo atrapó y puso el comando para quitar el sonido, justo a tiempo cuando la pantalla se iluminaba acompañada de la palabra “Papá”.

Luego de unas 3 veces más de lo mismo, al fin se rindió y recién ahí ya respiré con más tranquilidad.

-Debe ser por la música… -Escuchamos a papá excusarse.

-Yo lo buscaré y lo enviaré a casa, tú vete.

Bueno, era de obvio que sería así, dudo que mi padre esperase un recibimiento más cálido cuando se volviesen a ver.

-Hyuk, podríamos….

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! -El papá de Xi prácticamente gritó, sobresaltandonos- ¡Vete!

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo -Insistió.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Por favor -Suplicó mi padre- Sólo quiero que aclaremos las cosas…

-¿Aclarar qué? -Preguntó él con claro rencor- Todo quedó claro hace ya mucho tiempo…

-Mira Hyuk, yo sé que fui el más grande idiota…

-Eso es quedarse corto -Comentó el aludido.

-... Pero era joven y no sabía lo que hacía… -Continuó papá.

Xi bufó, pero afortunadamente su padre también, así que esto lo encubrió… Agh, sólo espero no siga enfadandose o va a terminar explotando como tantas otras veces.

-Dong Hae, si lo que intentas es disculparte, está bien -El padre de Xi cada vez me sorprendía más- Te perdono y todo olvidado.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -Papá preguntó con notable felicidad, y yo suspiré por lo bajo, ¿De verdad tenía esperanza a pesar de lo que hizo?

-Si, ya pasé la página hace mucho… -Contestó calmadamente- No es como que siga enojado ni nada.. 

-Entonces… -Se calló un rato, como si tuviese miedo a seguir- ¿Me darías otra oportunidad?

Amo a papá, pero debo reconocer que esta vez estaba siendo un total descarado, por no decir imbécil. 

Xi tenía el entrecejo fruncido y miraba la pared del cubículo como si con la vista pudiese atravesarla y matar a mi papá a la vez, no lo culpo, si fuese al revés yo querría lo mismo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio antes que el padre de mi amigo contestase.

-Dong Hae, no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos si quiera.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-Si, te perdono y estamos en paz -Explicó él con seriedad- Pero eso no quiere decir que lo hago porque aún estoy enamorado de ti… o ¿Acaso creías que luego de todo lo que me hiciste yo seguiría amándote? ¿Esperabas que llorase de felicidad porque el amor de mi vida recapacitó y volvió a mi? ¿Pensabas que te esperaría eternamente?... No, Dong Hae, esta es la vida real, no un cuento de hadas… Yo no te amo.

El silencio volvió a extenderse, mientras papá, supongo digería la chocante declaración. 

Es extraño, pero aunque sabía que él se lo merecía, en el fondo también deseaba que fuese perdonado…

-Mientes -¿Qué?- Te conozco lo bastante bien como para notarlo.

-Me conocías.

-Tu mirada, tus gestos, todo te delata…

-Para ya -Le cortó- Es la verdad, acéptalo.

-¡Es mentira!

-ESTOY SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN -Elevó este la voz para hacerlo callar.

Xiwang abrió los ojos y la boca en mudo asombro, sin poder creerlo, al parecer la noticia le pilló tan desprevenido como a papá.

-Llevamos más de 1 año juntos e incluso he pensado en dar el siguiente paso… -Continuó el Sr.Lee al verlo mudo- No estaría mal darle a Xi una nueva ma…

Él se quedó callado antes de acabar y luego escuchamos un forcejeo acompañado de quejidos y pasos rechinantes ¿Que estaba pasando?

Los cubículos temblaron y sus puertas se azotaron cuando algo chocó con fuerza contra ellos...

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? -El papá de Wang gritó enfadado- ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO EN BESARME!

Oh.

-¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINARLO TODO?

-Lo lamento Hyukkie... ¡Pero no pienso dar un paso atrás nuevamente! ¡Te amo y no…!

-¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A…! -Un nuevo forcejeo se dejó oír-... ¡NO! -Un golpe resonó con claridad en el baño.

La tensión que se sentía acompañando el silencio era palpable, incluso nosotros estábamos exaltados y nerviosos.

-Vete -Rogó él otra vez- Por favor ya vete Dong Hae.

Papá suspiró ruidosamente, pero al parecer se rindió, porque unos segundos después se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta al ser cerrada.

El silencio que le siguió a eso se prolongó por tanto tiempo que creímos que el padre de Wang se había ido también, así que me disponía a quitarle el seguro a la puerta, cuando un sollozo se dejó oir y me sobresaltó.

Estuvo así por un par de minutos, mientras nosotros nos mirabamos acongojados. Luego escuchamos el agua correr y como cortaba papel, para secarse seguramente, y luego salía cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Apenas nos supimos solos, Xi salió del cubículo azotando la puerta, como si se hubiese estado conteniendo, yo en cambió me quedé ahí, sopesando todo lo que habíamos oído y dándole un poco de espacio a Wang.

Sin embargo, cuando creí que ya era suficiente y me dirigía hacia los lavabos a acompañar a Xi, la puerta se volvió a abrir, así que me metí en otro cubículo, con miedo a que fuese el Sr.Lee.

-Al fin te encontré -¡Diablos! Ya había olvidado el porqué nos escondiamos ahí en primer lugar... ¡Li!

-Eso parece -Contestó Xi con poco interés.

-¿Adónde te habías metido con el Lee ese?

-En- en ningun lado… -Contestó él, nervioso.

-¿Seguro? -Estaba claro que no le creía- ¿No te habrás estado escondiendo con él en alguna parte?

-No -Dijo Wang calmadamente- Y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia -Agregó después con tranquilidad- ¡Au! ¿Que haces? ¡Sueltame ya Li!

¿Uhm? Me asomé levemente por la puerta y vi como Li sujetaba la muñeca de Xi, enfadado.

-¿Como dices eso? ¡Cuando he sido YO quién ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero que seamos prácticamente hermanos no te da derecho a estarme controlando!

-¿Hermanos? -Li dejó ver esa sonrisa irónica tan usual en él- Nunca te he visto como hermano y jamas lo haré.

-¿Qué? -Claramente esa declaración le había dolido.

-Ya estoy harto de que sólo me veas como tu familia, y haré que de una vez me notes…

Y sin esperar que Wang comprendiese sus palabras lo agarró de los hombros y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Me quedé mirandolos, estupefacto.

¿Por qué Xiwang no le rechazaba ni hacia siquiera el intento de separarse? ¿Será que…?

-Wǒ fēicháng xǐhuān nǐ Wangni -Soltó Sying con seriedad cuando se alejó.

Yo sabía el suficiente chino como para lograr comprender al menos ese tipo de oraciones “Me gustas mucho”... Li estaba yendo con todo.

-Esperaré a tu respuesta, no te preocupes… -Dijo desanimado después, al ver que Xi no decía nada- Luego hablaremos -Agregó y le acarició la mejilla antes de marcharse con una notable cara de tristeza.

Una vez desapareció de la vista, salí ya, no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en ese maldito cubículo.

-¡Ah! ¡Haru! -Reaccionó él al fin cuando me vio- Yo…

-¿Xiwang qué fue todo eso con Sying Li?

-¡Oh no! ¡Li! -Se mostró muy preocupado- ¡Debo ir a verle!

-¿Podrías contestarme lo que te pregunte antes por favor? -Inquirí cerrandole el paso.

-Lo lamento Haru -Dijo y haciendo caso omiso de mí, salió del baño.

Y yo me quedé plantado ahí, como un idiota.

Supongo que al final si era verdad que le gustaba Li...

 

 

Continuará...


	17. (Sying Li) "Cita"

—Li yo...

Oh no, por la cara que tiene es obvio lo que va a decirme.

—Mira Xi, antes que lo digas, te propongo un trato: podemos olvidar todo esto y hacer como que nunca pasó... —Está de más decir que su expresión de alivio causó algo de dolor— ... Pero, con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —Preguntó, claramente ansioso por librarse de esta charla ¿Por qué siquiera continúo con esto?

—Sal conmigo —Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa— Sólo UNA cita —Le remarqué para que no rechazara la idea— Y luego de eso volveré a ser el hermano que querías —Vi a Haru acercándose a nosotros a paso ligero— ¿Entonces? 

—Está bien, saldré contigo —Haru detuvo su caminar, sorprendido.

Sonreí, sé que no he ganado, pero se siente bien que Haru así lo crea.

—Bien, entonces en casa nos ponemos de acuerdo —Dije mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándome— Ahora debo ir a otro lugar, así que, hasta más tarde Wangni.

Me giré para emprender una pequeña carrera, estaba eufórico, y necesitaba celebrarlo con alguien. No me costó mucho encontrar a quien buscaba, ella estaba aburrida bebiendo un vaso de soda mirando al cantante de turno un poco alejada del escenario.

—¡Eun! —La hice saltar de la sorpresa al poner mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Ella puso una mano sobre su corazón.

—¡Maldito seas Sying! —Me maldijo, pero aun así me sonrió— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

—Qué no pasa —Me miró con confusión— Me le declaré a Wang al fin —Ella dejó de sonreír— Si, sé lo que habíamos hablado, que era arriesgado y blablabla, pero... —Traté de darle algo de suspenso para ponerle emoción—... ¡Logré una cita con él!

—Espera... ¿Qué? —Preguntó con sorpresa— ¿Una cita? ¿No debería haberte dicho si también le gustas o si te rechaza?

—Uhm pues... —No quería tener que rememorar todo el asunto— Luego llegaremos a eso... —Me encogí de hombros, como si no fuese la gran cosa y no me hubiese salvado a rastras.

—Bueno, pues felicidades —Levantó su vaso en alto— Salud por ti y Xiwang.

Dijo eso, pero no parecía nada feliz.

—¿Qué pasa? —La interrogué preocupado.

—No es nada, sólo una estupidez —Intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

—Por favor dime, Eun Min —Tomé su mano entre las mías— Sabes que estoy para ti en lo que sea, así como tú lo haz estado para mi...

—Él... —Se mordió los labios para evitar un puchero.

—¿"Él" quién? ¿El chico del que me hablaste? —Asintió— ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Te hizo algo malo?

—No es nada —Negó con parsimonia— es sólo que sigue sin verme... Y hace nada me enteré que sale con otra chica... —Bajó la mirada— No tengo esperanzas con él, nunca me verá más que como una amiga...

—No pienses eso —Traté de animarla— Puede que sea sólo...

—¡No! ¡Siempre es igual! ¡Nadie me quiere porque todos creen que soy una pesada y una mandona! —Casi gritó— Ya debería acostumbrarme a eso...

Le di un beso en la frente para pararla.

—No seas tonta, no digas eso... —La abracé para consolarla— Yo te amo y lo sabes, y eso es a pesar de que hace poco nos conocimos, así que es obvio que pronto encontrarás al correcto para ti —Ella correspondió a mi abrazo y escondió su cabeza en mi pecho murmurando algo— ¿Qué? 

—Que ya lo encontré —Dijo con la voz tomada.

—No Eun, ese chico no te merece... —Si ese chico no la tomaba en cuenta con seguridad era un imbécil además de un ciego.

—Ya lo sé...

Acaricié su cabeza, debería decirle que estoy a un paso de sufrir lo mismo también (en realidad que sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable).

Siendo sincero, cuando recién llegamos a este lugar, de primera Eun Min no me había caído muy bien, pero al tener la misma edad y frecuentarnos un poco en las horas en que Xiwang estaba en la escuela, me agradó, demasiado la verdad, tanto que de no ser gay seguro podría estar enamorado de ella.

La abracé protectoramente, espero pronto llegué quien la merezca.

 

🌸   🌸   🌸

 

Debo reconocer que no conozco demasiado Corea así que no tuve la idea más original para la cita.

Camino hacia el mall el ambiente se sentía tenso, Wang se sentía tenso... Comienzo a creer que poner como condición adicional el tomarnos las manos durante toda la velada quizás no fue una buena idea.

—¿Y que te apetece hacer? —Traté de alivianar el ambiente.

—Uhm ¿Y si vamos por unos helados? —¡Si!¡Uno grande para compartir!

—¡Claro! ¡Vamos a la heladería que está en la entrada! —Contesté y casi sin poder esconder mi entusiasmo lo arrastré conmigo para llegar pronto al mall.

Una vez allí me las arreglé para ordenar una copa para dos sin que él lo notase.

—¿Qué pediste? —Xi, bajó el menú que había estado leyendo, una vez me senté frente a él.

—Pedí la orden más romántica del menú por supuesto —Contesté dándome aires.

—Entonces el helado para dos —Lo miré con cara de ¿Cómo lo supo? Y levantó una ceja— Está aquí en el menú, anunciada justamente como eso.

Me lo enseñó y pude ver una foto de la dichosa copa, rodeada de corazones y la leyenda "❤No hay nada más romántico que compartir dulzura con la persona que más amas❤", maldita propaganda mata sorpresas.

La orden llegó casi de inmediato, y empezamos a comer en silencio. Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo junto a Xi, ni siquiera cuando recién me di cuenta que me gustaba, ¿Por qué no podíamos comportarnos como antes?

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir después de esto? —Pregunté para hacer conversación.

—No sé, escoge tu esta vez.

En un día normal hubiésemos estado peleando para decidir qué hacer...

—Entonces vamos a los juegos —Decidí, quizás así se vaya el ambiente pesado.

El ambiente pesado NO se fue.

Ya no se me ocurría qué hacer para animar a Xiwang, ni el helado ni el arcade habían funcionado, por lo que sé no se supone que así sea una cita.

Él se la pasaba perdido en sus pensamientos y prácticamente me ignoraba, yo no quería esto, yo deseaba que se interesara en mí de la misma forma en que yo en él.

Quizás lo mejor si era rendirme.

—Siento mucho haberte obligado a salir conmigo —Le dije al fin una vez nos sentamos a descansar en un banco.

Me miró sorprendido.

—No, yo...

—...Sé bien que quien te gusta es Haru y aun así te manipulé para hacerlo... —Continué— No está bien que te obligue a soportar esto...

—Perdóname tú a mi por ser un idiota hoy, es sólo que... —Hizo una mueca.

—Supongo te sientes culpable precisamente por Haru —El asintió y yo suspiré y sonreí con tristeza— Desde la primera vez que los vi juntos supe que te había perdido —Vi que abría la boca para rebatirme— Ya sé, ya sé, no te he perdido, pero no es de la forma que yo quería.

—Lo siento...

Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio, nuevamente incómodos, y era algo que ya no podía soportar.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya! —Me puse en pie de un salto— No me gusta esto, así que... ¿Qué tal si damos por terminada esta cita y nos largamos a casa para pedir una pizza?

Él sonrió, pero me miró dubitativo.

—Pero, nosotros...

—Ya olvidalo —Negué con una sonrisa— Soy tu hermano, así que no te preocupes, además, al cabo que ni me gustabas tanto..

Se río y al fin bajó los hombros relajado.

—Entonces vayamos a casa a exigir una noche de pizza a nuestros padres.

—Me gusta como piensas.

Le alabé mientras caminábamos a la salida.

De verdad me sentía algo aliviado al dar por terminado todo, podía reconocer que de cierta forma era mejor así.

Oí a Xi jadear en sorpresa y puse atención otra vez a nuestro alrededor.

Justo frente a nosotros estaban Haru y Eun Min, él mirándonos con odio y ella avergonzada.

—Haru... —Dijo Wang— Yo...

—Al menos me hubieses rechazado cuando me declaré en lugar de burlarte de mí saliendo con otro ¿Sabes? 

—Lo siento Sying traté de evitar que viniese, pero... —Dijo Min por su parte.

—No te preocupes Eun —Le contesté y luego me dirigí a Haru— Yo le obligué a salir conmigo, no la tomes con él.

—¿Por qué la tomaría con él? No es como si me importara —Me dijo con rabia, pero observando a Xi— En lo que a mi respecta te puedes ir a la...

—¡HEY! —Le corté yo.

—Si, tienes razón —Me dio una sínica sonrisa— No vale la pena —Wang le observaba con los ojos húmedos— Y para que te enteres, lo de ayer no fue nada especial —Agregó y tomó la cara de Eun para darle un rápido beso en la boca— ¿Lo ves?

Apenas lo hubo dicho cuando los 3 reaccionamos de distinta forma: Xiwang se fue corriendo, Eun Min comenzó a llorar y yo, yo le di un puñetazo a Haru en plena cara.

—Espero te haya quebrado algo —Comenté mirándolo con asco hacia el suelo— Ojalá que con esto Wangni se olvide de ti —Me hubiese gustado darle su merecido, pero Eun me necesitaba más en ese momento.

Me acerqué a ella y con delicadeza acaricié su cabeza.

—Min... —Dije con pena al notar que aun lloraba— Ven Minnie, vamos —La tomé de los hombros para que caminase conmigo.

Nos sentamos en las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio cercano, para que ella no tuviese que preocuparse de ser vista y yo la abracé y acaricié su cabello hasta que se calmó.

—Odio a Haru —Fue lo primero que comentó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—¿Y quién no? —Inquirí enojado al recordarlo.

—Es que no lo entiendes —Me dijo con tristeza— Él sabía que yo no... Y aun así... —La miré sin entender— Ese fue mi primer beso...

Sentí la rabia renacer otra vez en mí, ¿Ese idiota lo sabía y aun así se atrevió a..?

—Sé que es algo sin importancia, pero aun así... —Trató de sonreír— Esperaba que fuese con alguien especial...

La rabia que sentí se se fue para dar paso a la tristeza, no quería verla así, así que la abracé.

—Un beso solo es importante si así lo decides —Traté de consolarla y ella levantó su acuosa mirada hacia mi— Olvídate del imbécil de Haru y re-haz tu primer beso con quien te guste...

Sus bellos ojos brillantes se acercaron a los míos dejándome como alelado, al tiempo que ella acortaba cada vez más la distancia entre los dos y unía sus labios a los míos, logrando así que mi corazón diese un extraño salto.

—Yo quiero que este sea importante... —Murmuró escondiéndose en mi cuello.

—Lo es... —Susurré de vuelta y besé su coronilla con una sonrisa.

 

 

Continuará...


	18. (Xiwang) "Disculpas"

-¿Pasa algo?

Aparté la vista del manhua que estaba leyendo para mirar a Yoon Soo que se acababa de sentar frente a mi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno... -Hizo una pequeña mueca- No luces bien y Haru no está sentado aquí -Miró disimuladamente en la dirección en que él se encontraba conversando con unos chicos- ¿Se pelearon?

Solté un suspiro.

-Algo así... Sabes bien que a veces él es muy estúpido...

-Bueno la gente es así cuando se pone celosa -Se encogió de hombros y yo alcé las cejas en pregunta- Oh vamos, las únicas veces que lo he visto de mal humor alrededor tuyo es porque alguien acapara tu atención... -Lo miré confundido- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta? -Soltó una carcajada cuando negué con la cabeza- ¡Pero si desde el principio era obvio que ustedes se gustaban!

-¡Shhhhh! -Le hice callar y le cubrí la boca- ¡Te pueden escuchar!

-No lo negaste -Sonrió con suficiencia cuando ya lo dejé.

-Tienes razón ¿Y qué con eso? -Bufé molesto- Haru si me gustaba, pero él sólo jugaba conmigo.

-¿Qué te hizo? -Preguntó serio esta vez.

Ugh, sino fuese porque necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso, no sería tan fácil para Yoon sonsacar todo.

-Bueno, el asunto comenzó en mi cumpleaños... -Inicié mi historia con un público muy interesado el cual no habló para nada durante mi monólogo- ...Y luego él besa a noona y yo me largué de ahí -Acabé con menos ánimos que antes.

-Uhm -Reflexionó él por un momento- ¿Sabes que tú la jodiste primero no?

-¿Disculpa?

-Mira Xi, está claro que Haru dejó la cagada, pero, estoy un 99,9% seguro de que eso fue porque tú preferiste contentar a Sying Li en lugar de aclarar todo con él luego de que se besaron.

-¡Pero es como mi hermano! -Reclamé- ¡No podía dejar que...!

-Xi¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú si te le declaras a alguien y luego él se va tras otro sin siquiera contestarte?

-Yo... -Él me miró acusador-:¡Está bien! Yo me equivoqué también, pero eso no quita que él se haya estado besando con otra.

-Pero tú lo detonaste.

-¡No es mi culpa que él sea un...! -Comencé a reclamar, pero justo entró el maestro y Yoon Soo se giró para sentarse bien, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Abrí mi libro, enojado, no podía creer que me hubiese culpado a mí de todo, ¡Como si yo me hubiese andado besuqueando con Li! ¡Estúpido Yoon!

~Tum tum tum tu ♪~

La música que precedía a los anuncios de la mañana se dejó oír y el profesor paró la lección de historia para mirar extrañado el parlante colgado en la pared, mientras una nueva melodía comenzaba a sonar.

Se escuchó la voz de un hombre:

Oneuldo geotda uyeonhi neol bwasseoyeojeonhi jal jinaeboin ne moseupiksukhan perfume and still I miss you younaege judeon miso ♪~

 

La canción acabó, pero el cantante al parecer aún tenía algo que decir porque se aclaró la garganta antes de proceder.

-... Anchoa, se que no merezco tu perdón, pero, te lo ruego, por favor dame otra oportunidad... -Esa voz, mientras cantaba no lo había reconocido, pero ahora...- Prometo no decepcionarte y darte todo el amor que te mereces... -Oh dios, es el Sr.Lee y de seguro a quién le habla es a mi papá- Te juro que esta vez haré las cosas bien y te amaré hasta el fin de mis días, tal como lo he hecho durante estos casi 30 años Hyu...-Se escuchó un fuerte pitido que hizo que nos cubrieramos los oídos y la conexión se cortó.

Como era de esperarse el salón se llenó de murmullos y risitas, a los cuales yo no me uní ¿Cuanto más pensaba insistir ese hombre? Después de lo que hizo debería darle vergüenza siquiera mirar a papá.

-¿Quién será la tal Anchoa? -Yoon me preguntó con una risita- ¿Será tan fea como para merecer el apodo?

-Quién sabe -Le di una falsa sonrisa y me encogí de hombros.

El barullo provocado por esa intervención matutina no duró mucho, el profesor llamó a la calma y en unos segundos la clase en pleno se calló, así que la hora siguiente siguió con normalidad.

Cuando el receso llegó salí con rapidez de ahí y me dirigí al salón de baile casi corriendo, si ese tipo seguía en el colegio, con seguridad estaría molestando a papá allí y no voy a permitir que venga a joderle la vida, me va ha tener que escuchar quiera o no.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón de papá, sin embargo, me detuve un momento antes de abrir y decidí espiar por la ventanilla de esta para comprobar que no interrumpía nada, y me di cuenta de inmediato que el esperar había sido la mejor opción.

Papá estaba sentado en su escritorio cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y sus hombros subían y bajaban erráticamente como si estuviese llorando, y conociéndole estoy seguro que eso es justamente lo que hace. Se me quitaron de inmediato las ganas de reclamar y aparté mis ojos de él al instante, no se me había ocurrido pensar en qué es lo que sentía papá sobre esto, me pregunto si llorará porque le duele recordar el pasado o si lo hace porque aun siente algo por ese idiota. 

Me alejé discretamente de ahí, no necesitaba molestar a papá.

El primer recreo era el más largo así que me dio la oportunidad de pensar más las cosas, tal vez estoy equivocado en muchas de ellas. Primero que nada, puede, pueeeeeede que Yoon Soo tenga algo de razón y yo deba ser quien se disculpe, de haber sido al revés supongo me hubiese comportado igual con Haru, no tan idiota, pero sí parecido. Y segundo, decidí que es mejor que no me entrometa en lo que sea que pase entre mi papá y el de Haru, por más que odie a ese tipejo, puede que mi padre sienta algo más que odio por él y no quiero ser yo el que les empañe esta oportunidad, aunque tampoco es que les vaya a ayudar a estar juntos si eso es lo que él desea.

Bueno, eso haría, en la primera oportunidad que tenga le pediré perdón al idiota ese y arreglaremos las cosas y todo será como debería ser. De solo imaginar cómo cambiará todo entre nosotros luego de eso hace que me sonroje un poco, apenas he podido digerir todo el asunto y pensar en repetir lo del otro día en el baño...

-Disculpa ¿Te gustaría un cupcake?

Un par de chicas interrumpieron mi retahíla interna al cerrarme el paso con una bandeja con los pastelillos.

-Ehm... -La verdad no es que tuviese muchas ganas- Claro... -Terminé aceptando porque algo en sus sonrisas me daba miedo.

-¿Dijiste 2 no? -Dijo una tomando un par con bastante crema encima.

-Eh... No yo...

-Aquí tienes -Me puso uno en cada mano, ignorandome- Son 6.000₩

-¡¿6.000₩?! 

-Si y ya los tocaste así que no los puedes devolver -Me respondió la otra con una sonrisa burlona- Así que... -Extendió su mano pidiendo la plata.

La misma chica se cruzó de brazos y me miró con seriedad como invitándome a reclamar, así que como el chico valiente que soy puse uno de los cupcakes en mi boca y saqué el dinero con la mano libre.

-¡Gracias por su compra! -Soltaron con enormes sonrisas mientras se iban, a estafar a otro seguramente y yo me limpiaba los restos de crema de la boca. 

Me seguí comiendo el pastelito de camino al salón, me sentía algo desmoralizado luego de que me asaltaran así, por lo cual pensaba comerme ambos para levantarme el animo, al menos estaba rico, no como para 6000₩ pero...

Al girar la esquina sin embargo mi plan se vino abajo al atragantarme cuando sorpresivamente choque fuertemente contra alguien. Sentí de inmediato la falta de aire y me desespere llevándome las manos al cuello, luego casi al instante sentí un gran golpe en la espalda que me hizo al fin tragar.

Tosí y sequé las lágrimas que se me habían salido y así pude distinguir a Haru frente a mi.

-Haru...

-¿Estás bien? 

-Si... Yo estoy bien, pero... ¿Y tú qué...?¿Por qué...? -Formulé muy nervioso como para completar alguna de las preguntas. 

-Ahm, bueno yo... -Balbuceo también nervioso para luego inhalar y exhalar sonoramente antes mirarme con firmeza- Mira Xi, yo quería disculparme contigo por... Bueno, por lo del otro día -Observó el piso avergonzado- Creo que debí haber hablado contigo antes... 

-No, no, yo debí haberte dicho que me gustas desde un principio -Sentí como mi rostro ardía tras decirlo- Así nos hubiésemos evitado todo este atado...

-¿Entonces si te gusto yo y no Li? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bu-Bueno si... -Debo tener la cara aún más roja de seguro.

-Te ves lindo así Xitomate -Comentó también sonrojado.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerqué a él y acaricie su mejilla.

-Hace tiempo que quería hacer esto.... -Dije con timidez, pero luego me detuve al ver de reojo a Yoon Soo observandonos y con un cartelito en mano- ¿"Me debes una hamburguesa"? -Leí confundido.

Haru se dio vuelta para mirar también. 

-Ah es que él se me acercó y me explicó todo... -Aclaró como si nada.

-¿Entonces si no fuese por él tu dejas las cosas estar no más? -Pregunté algo enfadado. 

Él se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No se si golpearte o... -Me detuve a media frase- La verdad tengo una mejor idea...

Recordé el cupcake que aun tenía en la mano y se lo encajé en la boca.

-Si, mucho mejor -Dije con una sonrisa mientras él se quitaba el pedazo que tenía afuera y se comía el resto.

-Está bastante bueno -Comentó y yo rodé los ojos.

-Yo mejor me voy -Ya mi buen humor se estaba yendo, Haru idiota.

-Xi, espera -Me tomó de la mano y me acerco hacia él. 

-¿Qué? 

Me dio un rápido piquito.

-Eso -Sonrió. 

-Idiota -Dije y me puse rojo.

-Xitomate~

-Oh ya cállate.

 

 

Continuará...


	19. (HaruXi) "¿China?"

¿Cómo llamas a la persona más feliz del mundo? 

Haru, claro que sí. 

El cielo es azul, el sol alumbra alto en el cielo, las aves trinan y yo, yo tengo a Xi conmigo. 

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado a la salida? —Pregunté, aún más animado ante la perspectiva de pasar la tarde con él. 

—¿No podría ser más tarde? Es que papá quería que llegase temprano hoy, no sé para qué... 

Mi burbuja de felicidad de desinflo un poco, pero no importa, tan solo serían un par de horas menos.

—No te preocupes —Le sonreí— Paso por ti cuando estes libre. 

Él sonrió de vuelta.  

Esto es tan extraño, nunca creí que podía pasar tanto tiempo admirando a alguien y no aburrirme de ello. Durante la última hora no he podido apartar mis ojos de él; su forma de hablar, como arruga el entrecejo, aquellos lunares junto a su barbilla, todo me fascina de Xi. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Interrogó preocupado y se la tocó. 

Yo sólo me acerqué y acaricié su mejilla. 

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres muy lindo? 

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y casi al instante se puso completamente rojo. 

—No juegues, Haru... —Me regañó y apartó la mirada, avergonzado. 

—Es sólo la verdad Xi —Inquirí y él me volvió a sonreír, pero de una forma tan tierna que esta vez yo me avergoncé— Si-siempre me lo has parecido...  —Reconocí con un pequeño tartamudeo. 

—A veces eres taaan... —Dijo y se acercó a mí y me besó. 

Demonios. 

Wow. 

Ahora entiendo lo de las mariposas.

Una vez se alejó me quedé como idiotizado, observandole sin poder articular palabra y él sólo me regaló su enorme sonrisa de encías.

Sentía todos mis órganos como de gelatina una vez caminé hasta él, pero eso no me impidió tomar su mano.

—Ahora a ti te queda lo de Jitomate.

 

•   •   •

 

—¿Vas a algun lado?

Lo primero que vi al llegar a casa fue a papá revolviendo todo mientras que tiraba una y otra cosa en su maleta que estaba abierta sobre un sofá. 

—No, VAMOS a algun lado —Respondió entrando al baño para luego volver a asomarse— Digo, iremos a Beijing —Se rectificó y volvió a entrar.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?¿Ahora?

—Sí, así que ve a armar tu maleta.

—¿Por qué? —Esto me hubiese parecido de lo mejor hace un par de meses, pero ahora…

—¿Porque debes llevar ropa para cambiarte…? —Me miró como si estuviese loco, mientras guardaba su cepillo de dientes y la pasta para luego cerrar definitivamente su equipaje. 

—¡No hablo de eso! —Dije perdiendo un poco la paciencia— ¿Por qué vamos a China? 

—Ah bueno, porque… —Se le notaba algo nervioso— Uhm, mira, luego te lo explico, sólo ve ya a hacer tu maleta. 

Lo miré enfadado ¿De qué iba todo eso?

—Al menos podrías decirme cuándo volveremos.

El revisó su teléfono antes de contestar.

—Antes del sábado espero.

Luego de eso me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada más, no tiene ni una gracia que te oculten cosas.

Una vez allí saqué mi maleta del closet y eché un par de tenidas dentro, segun papá no serían muchos días así que no necesitaría de mucho. 

—Diablos, tengo que avisarle a Haru  —Recordé de pronto que habíamos quedado de salir más tarde.

Me tiré de panza en la cama para hablar con mayor comodidad y luego tomé mi celular y le marqué.

—¿Alo?¿Xitomate? —Este idiota.

—Sólo Xi por favor.

—Uhm… Naaah.

—Ugh, eres insoportable.

—Pero así me quieres.

—Porque no hay de otra —Me reí al oirle un quejido de ofendido— Eres tan tonto.

—Pero soy tu tonto.

—Sí, lo eres —Confirmé con una sonrisa de bobo plasmada en mi cara.

—Y ahm ¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada?

—Ah si ¡Casi lo olvidaba!  —Él me distrajo demasiado— Era para decirte que no será necesario que vengas por mí más tarde.

—¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? 

—Mi papá salió con un viaje inesperado a China. 

—Oh, pero volverán pronto ¿No?  —Preguntó preocupado— No es que se vayan a volver para allá. 

—Ehm, no, supongo que no  —Contesté algo dubitativo— Él dijo algo de volver antes del sábado. 

—Ah, bueno…  —Dijo no muy convencido— Como sea, llámame cuando estés allá para saber cómo llegaron ¿Ok?

—Si, no te preocupes…

—¡Xi! ¡¿Ya estás listo?! —Papá gritó desde el primer piso.

—¡Ya casi! —Grité de vuelta cubriendo el microfono del celular.

—¡Pues apresurate que el aeropuerto está algo lejos!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ya nos vamos?!

—¡Sí, así que apura!

—Demonios —Murmuré antes de volver al telefono— lo siento Haru, ya nos tenemos que ir.

—¿Tan luego?

—Si, el aeropuerto no está muy cerca parece.

—Ok entonces —Dijo desanimado— Entonces luego hablamos.

—Si, ahí te llamo…

—¡XI! —Apresuró mi padre. 

—¡YA VOY!  —Contesté de mala gana— Bueno, ahora si ya si, hasta luego Haru.

—Hasta mas tarde, cuidate mucho Xi.

—Si, no te preocupes, tu igual cuidate si, adiós… Te quiero Haru —Agregué apenado.

—Tambien te quiero Xiwang… —Me dijo con un tono tierno que jamás le había escuchado— Hasta luego  —Se despidió y finalizamos la llamada.

Escondí mi cara en la colcha por la verguenza que sentía, estaba tan feliz, pero tan avergonzado a la vez.

—Sólo te faltó el “Corta tu, no, corta tu”  —Escuché a papá burlarse y me giré asustado para verlo ahi parado en la puerta con una molesta sonrisita.

—¡¿Estabas escuchando?!

—Sólo alcancé lo de “Eres el amor de mi vida Haru” —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. 

—¡Yo nunca dije eso!  —Reclamé azorado.

—Papa… Patata… —Se encogió de hombros como si diese lo mismo— Por cierto, felicitaciones por su relación, sólo adviertele a Haru que si te hace llorar se las verá conmigo si  —Agregó luego primero con una sonrisa y luego con seriedad. 

—¿Sabes que no soy una chica no?

—Pero eres mi hijo y mi deber es protegerte —Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiré.

—Él no me hará nada —Espero…

—Yo pensé lo mismo sobre alguien alguna vez… —Dejó sus brazos caer a sus costados— Y eso no terminó nada bien —Comentó con amargura antes de salir del cuarto.

Negué con la cabeza apenas se fue.

—Señor Lee... No la tendrá nada fácil.

Y con ese feliz pensamiento tomé mi maleta y bajé hasta la sala de estar para que mi padre no se pusiese a gritar otra vez.

 

•   •   •  
  

 

—Ehm... ¿Papá? —Inquirí para llamar su atención— ¿Qué haces? 

—Busco señal —Contestó sin dejar de levantar el brazo hasta casi tocar el techo— Creo que debe ser por eso que no llega el mensaje que tanto espero. 

—Dejame ver —Pedí el telefono para revisar que no lo hubiese dañado para variar— Papá, la señal y el wifi estan al 100% —Le comuniqué apenas miré la pantalla. 

—¿Seguro? —Me miro perplejo— Pero aun no me responde... y ya ha pasado tiempo... Quizás le pasó algo, tal vez su celular se rompió o su hijo se enfermó o sus clases se alargaron más de la cuenta... ¡¿Y si tuvo un accidente?! —Me preguntó al borde de la histeria. 

—¿Esperas un mensaje del profe Lee? —Interrogué, al deducir no sin sorpresa a quién se refería. 

—Se suponía que me respondería pronto, eso dijo él... —Dijo mientras se paseaba intranquilo de un extremo de la habitación al otro— ¿Y si en serio le pasó algo?  

—Nah, sólo fueron a China —Le dije para que se calmase y me senté en su silla giratoria para tontear un rato. 

—¿Fueron? —Su preocupación pareció triplicarse. 

—Sí, él y... —Una idea malvada cruzó por mi mente — ... Su novia. 

Su cara de devastación me causó algo de risa, pero casi al instante la diversión desapareció, no quería verlo así en realidad. 

—Bueno, la verdad es qué... —Intenté confesar. 

—¡¿Novia?! —Me interrumpió— ¡Pero el no dijo nada de eso cuando hablamos! 

“Te lo dijo en su fiesta de cumpleaños” quise decir, claro que eso segun dijo Xi tampoco era cierto, pero aun así... 

—¡Papá, no te lo dijo porque no es..! 

—Debo ir a hablar con él —Decidió ya sin escucharme y comenzó a llamar con su celular— Buenos días quisiera reservar un pasaje para Beijing... 

—¿Papá? —Traté de recuperar su atención cuando iba saliendo de la habitación — ¡Papá! ¡Era una broma! ¡Él y Xi volveran el fin de semana! —Grité cuando ya había desaparecido de mi vista— Oh-oh...

 

 

Continuará...


	20. (Haru) ¡Sorpresa!

-Ehm... ¿Cómo sabías que los encontraríamos acá? -Pregunté a papá, bastante sorprendido de ver a Xi y a su padre sentándose en una mesa no muy lejana a la nuestra.

-Ja -Soltó en suficiencia- Tengo ojos en toooodas partes, Haru.

Eso me preocupó... ¿Era mi padre un sasaeng? Siempre ha sido un tanto extraño, pero llegar a eso sería extremo hasta para él. 

-Era una broma -Aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa- No es que me la pase espiándolo o algo, sino no me hubiese enterado por ti que estaba en China...

-¿Entonces? -Inquirí aun con sospechas al ver que aún no explicaba nada.

-Este era uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, así que tuve la corazonada de que aún lo frecuentaba -Sonrío con una mirada nostálgica esta vez

Ugh, es como... No sé describir lo que siento ahora al verlo así, pero supongo que creo que es algo tierno que aun recuerde ese tipo de cosas del Sr. Lee. Nunca había visto ese lado de él, ni siquiera con su antigua novia de 2 años (de la cual por cierto no recordaba ni que padecía una extrema alergia a los mariscos).

-¿Y qué vas a pedir?

-¿Entonces vinimos en serio a comer? -Pregunté sorprendido- Creí que sólo veníamos a espiar.

-Bueno, tenemos que cenar también -Se encogió de hombros.

Ordené lo usual que pedía cada vez que íbamos a China, ya que no soy mucho de probar cosas nuevas, prefiero irme a lo seguro, no como papá que como tantas otras veces se había ido a lo exótico del menú y terminó comiendo un platillo extraño que ni siquiera sabía pronunciar.

Estuvimos comiendo así de tranquilos como 1 hora, cuando él se levantó para dirigirse al baño, no le di importancia y me puse a jugar en mi celular, en los 10 minutos que pasaron estuve bastante inmerso jugando hasta que escuché un bastante exagerado:

-¡Oh Hyuk que sorpresa! ¡Nunca imaginé encontrármelos aquí! -Levanté la mirada escandalizado ¿Y él era uno de los mejores actores de Corea?- ¡Justo Haru y yo vinimos también a cenar aquí! -Me quise esconder bajo la mesa en cuanto Xi y su padre observaron hacia donde papá les indicó, el señor Lee tenía la sospecha plantada en toda la cara, en cambio Xiwang me regaló su hermosa sonrisa (la cual me calmó un poco, muy poco sí).

¿Cómo logró mi padre ser invitado a su mesa para el postre? No tengo la menor idea, pero quizás tenga que ver con mi sobreexcitado novio. El caso es que mientras las copas de helado eran servidas la tención era algo ya palpable, tanto que hasta Xi y yo habíamos dejado nuestras miraditas de complicidad de lado y mirábamos a nuestros padres, incomodos.

-Y Dong Hae... ¿Qué los trajo a Beijín? -Preguntó mi suegro antes de llevar una cucharadita de helado a su boca sin apartar la vista de ella en ningún momento.

-Una entrevista -Contestó sin vacilar, bueno ahora sí parece un actor de talla- Mi nuevo drama se aproxima y quieren la primicia.

-Oh... -Comentó el Sr. Lee siguiendo su rutina de antes- ¿Y no deberían estar ya descansando en el hotel para que estés fresco para ella? Porque supongo que esta será mañana temprano, ya que por lo que oí vas a estar de invitado con Jung Soo hyung en el estela de la KBS mañana.

Papá tosió al atorarse un poco con el helado y a mí se me pusieron las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que me estaba provocando la situación.

-Sí, sí, claro, tienes razón... -Concedió limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- Pero no te preocupes que será luego del desayuno, así que aún tenemos algo de tiempo...

Él frunció el entrecejo luego de escucharlo y Xi le observó curioso, pero este no se dio por aludido.

-Aun así insisto, si no se retiran pronto sería irrespetuoso con el entrevistador, ambos sabemos muy bien que si no descansas apropiadamente te pones algo irritable y tus entrevistas no suelen acabar como lo esperado...

Yo si quería irme, me sentía como un entrometido (Aunque sí lo era), sabía que había sido una mala idea desde el principio, no debí haber abierto la boca, era mi culpa que nos estuviese prácticamente echando. Mire a Xi tratando de disculpar a mi papá con la mirada, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en su padre, como si tratase de entender por qué estaba siendo tan maleducado con nosotros (aunque en serio nos lo habíamos ganado).

-Mira Dong Hae, la verdad yo...

-¡Oh! ¡Me hubieses dicho que tendríamos invitados esta noche! 

Los cuatro levantamos la mirada y una señorita vestida muy elegante nos sonrió como saludo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ming Hue, es un gusto conocerlos -Inclinó la cabeza y nosotros respondimos igual, aunque confundidos por su presencia.

-Ehm, disculpe, pero... ¿Quién es u...? -Trató de averiguar Xi cuando de la nada un grupo de personas de diferentes mesas se levantó y "Thousand years" comenzó a ser cantada por una de ellas.

En la mesa nos quedamos perplejos mientras toda esa gente comenzó a bailar alrededor de ella, todo parecía tan surreal y lo fue aún más cuando la hicieron girar y ella terminó frente al padre de Xiwang que en algún momento se había levantado y ahora estaba en el medio de todos arrodillado frente a la tal Hue con una cajita en mano...

Literalmente nos quedamos con la boca abierta y no sabría decir quién estaba más pálido, si mi papá o mi novio.

-Ming... Este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos se ha sentido como un sueño, un sueño tan hermoso que no quiero despertar y no tenerte a mi lado... ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo y te casarías conmigo?

-¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE SI! -Gritó ella con emoción y saltó a sus brazos haciéndolo caer, ambos rieron encantados en el suelo en donde sin perder tiempo se besaron.

Oh dios.

No supe a quién seguir en cuanto mis dos acompañantes salieron de allí con rapidez, casi corriendo por entremedio de la gente, pero gracias a que el padre de Xiwang fue tras él pude ir yo tras mi padre, el señor Lee querría hablar con Xi ahora y explicarle lo sucedido, en tanto yo debo ir a consolar a mi papá.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, afuera del restaurante había una fuente y él estaba arrodillado frente a ella llorando con desesperación.

Él se abrazó con fuerza a mi cuando me arrodillé a su lado y sentí mi corazón partirse al notar lo destruido que estaba, él de verdad amaba al Sr. Lee.

-Debí haberte escuchado... -Sollozó en mi hombro- No debí haber venido...

 

 

Continuará...


	21. (Xiwang) "Nueva vida"

No estaba seguro de cómo sentirme, pero creo que traicionado era la palabra que más lo describiría... ¿Cómo es posible que luego de tanto tiempo solos él no me cuente algo tan importante? ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? Creí que lo que le había dicho al papá de Haru era una excusa para quitárselo de encima, nunca se me ocurrió ni por si acaso que él llevase tanto tiempo con alguien como para llegar a pedirle matrimonio...

Ni siquiera la había visto alguna vez, él no me la llegó a presentar ni como su amiga, ni como una conocida, ni como nada.

-Xi, por favor, abre la puerta.

Volví a ignorarlo, tal como las otras veces que me lo pidió apenas llegó tras de mí a la casa, no quiero hablar con él, no quiero verlo, no quiero escucharlo, ¡Diablos! ¡Si tuviese dinero ni siquiera estaría aquí soportándolo! Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente y me las sequé bruscamente sin saber si lo hacía por rabia o por tristeza.

El suspiró con fuerza y escuché un leve golpe en la puerta.

-Está bien, no abras si no quieres, pero por favor escúchame –No es como que pudiese hacer algo más tampoco- Mira, no es que te lo quisiese ocultar –Bufé- Es la verdad, es sólo que... -Volvió a suspirar aún más sonoramente- Las cosas se apresuraron y cuando quise hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde...

-¿Tarde por qué? –Pregunté mientras me sentaba afirmado a la puerta, aunque aún seguía reacio a escucharlo.

-Yo... -Se quedó callado unos segundos antes de reanudar su explicación con un tono algo más monótono- Hace casi dos años conocí a Hue cuando llevó a su sobrinita a mi antigua academia de baile, comenzamos a salir y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios... y luego vino nuestra mudanza a Corea, ella entendió mis motivos y pensaba seguirnos, pero le ofrecieron un gran puesto en la universidad donde trabaja y no podía rechazarlo... Así que ahora gracias a eso es la Decano en la facultad de Ciencias naturales de la Universidad de Beijín... -Tomó un hondo respiro y yo me quedé a la espera de que culminase el relato, porque parecía que lo que diría ahora sería importante- Ella está embarazada –Agregó sin más.

-¿Qué? –Solté sin pensarlo.

-Lo que escuchaste... -¿Embarazada? Eso no...- Y sé lo que se le vendría encima con un trabajo así de importante siendo una madre "soltera" y no quiero que ella pasé por eso ni por un instante, no quiero que esté preocupada, quiero que sea feliz y quiero que lo sea a mi lado...

-Lo entiendo... -Aunque eso no quiere decir que le perdonaré esto- ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

-Tiene 3 meses –Contestó y pude notar algo de felicidad en la respuesta, lo cual también entiendo y comparto de alguna forma...

-Entonces... -Comencé al recordar la cena- Supongo que pensabas contármelo durante la comida...

-Si –Dijo sonando compungido- Estuve tratando de abordar el tema toda la noche, y cuando ya me había decidido a hacerlo... -Exhaló fuertemente seguramente recordando la intrusión del padre de Haru- Y luego ella llegó antes de lo previsto... Lo siento mucho Xi, debí haberlo hecho antes...

-Sí, debiste hacerlo... -Me quejé aun resentido- Uhm, pero papá... ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿No la dejaste sola en el restaurante o sí? –Me preocupé ligeramente por aquella pequeña y frágil mujer.

-No te preocupes –Respondió con notoria felicidad en su voz- Ella está en la cocina preparando té, esperando por nosotros, estaba preocupada por ti también.

¿Preocupada por mí? ¿Por qué? Me pregunté algo ofuscado...

-¿Quisieras ir a conocerla? –Papá preguntó con timidez.

-Primero necesito que me respondas una cosa –Hasta ahora no había llegado a pensar qué implicaba todo esto realmente- ¿Nos tendremos que regresar a vivir aquí otra vez? –Pregunté temeroso.

-Eso dependerá de ti la verdad -¿A qué se refería?- Esta vez podrás escoger...

-¿Cómo así?

-Puedes volverte a China conmigo o... -Dudó unos instantes- ...Hee Chul y Hangeng ofrecieron que te quedases con ellos ahora que vivirán en Corea... Es tú decisión Xiwang.

-¿Tengo que decidirlo ahora? –Tenía miedo la verdad.

-No, supongo que podremos verlo cuando termine el semestre...

-Ok...

Eso no me daba demasiado tiempo, faltaba como medio mes nada más ¿Tendría que escoger si abandonaba a mi papá o a Haru en tan solo 2 semanas? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta apesumbrado, no quiero tener que escoger. 

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó él preocupado y yo me levanté para abrirle la puerta y abrazarlo con fuerza- No te preocupes, todo estará bien... -Trató de consolarme.

-¿Te molestarías si decido quedarme allá? –Dije bajito con miedo a su respuesta.

-Claro que no –Acarició mi cabello y yo me apegué más a él- Sólo quiero que seas feliz y te amaré no importa donde estés.

-Gracias papá... -Le besé la mejilla antes de separarme de él y sonreírle tímidamente- Creo que ahora me apetecería un té.

Él sonrió encantado.

-Entonces vamos por el.

 

 

 

Continuará...


	22. (Hyuk Jae) "Demasiado tarde"

-Supongo que me lo merezco... -Dong Hae dijo con una sonrisa amarga. 

Negué efusivamente antes de contestar.

-Lamento no haber sido directo contigo desde el principio, yo... no sabía cómo decírtelo.

-No tenías porqué -Dijo él con una ligera mueca- No era de mi incumbencia, yo no debí asumir nada sólo porque tú estabas siendo amable... Bueno, en realidad sólo estabas soportándome como siempre, no debí creer que... -Suspiró con fuerza- Yo soy quien lo lamenta, después de casi dos décadas aún estoy aquí tratando de arruinarte la vida, por más que lo intente yo... -Vi sus ojos aguarse y mi corazón se encogió- Ya es muy tarde, lo sé...

Mierda, esto era lo que no quería ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme mal por él, cuando es su culpa que no estemos juntos?

-16 años tarde -Traté de sonreír para evitar que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas- Yo sólo quiero dejar eso ya en el pasado, nuestra historia ya tuvo su fin y nada ni nadie lo cambiará -Sequé con rapidez un lágrima que había logrado salir- Debes dejarlo en el pasado, que es donde pertenece.

Al verlo caminar hacia mí quise retroceder, juro que si, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para huir. Él puso su mano en mi mejilla y derramé aún más lágrimas.

-Hyuk, sabes que yo nunca dejé de...

-¡Papá ya debemos irnos! -Haru gritó desde donde esperaba con Xi.

Dong Hae sin embargo lo ignoró y volvió a dirigir su vista a mi luego de la interrupción. 

-Aún te amo -Declaró con firmeza y me sentí flaquear- No lo olvides... Porque te juro que yo jamás lo haré.

Y me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me regalaba hace tanto tiempo atrás, llena de ternura y amor, y ya no pude contenerme y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Por favor Hae, sólo vete y ya no mires atrás... -Me alejé despacio de él y acaricie su mejilla- Espero que seas feliz -Pose mi mano en su hombro esta vez y le di una sonrisa sincera.

-Tú también... -Sonrió con lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

Nos separamos finalmente y él se fue al encuentro de Haru y ya sin mirar atrás se dirigieron al area de abordaje. 

Xiwang se acercó a mí con timidez.

-¿Estás bien? -Me preguntó con preocupación y quise reír por el cambio de papeles, así que en su lugar sonreí.

-Sí, creo que sí... ¿Y tú? 

-Lo veré pasado mañana, así que sí, no es como ustedes que... -Se detuvo a media frase y me miró como disculpándose- ¿Quedaste de almorzar con Ming Hue hoy? -Preguntó algo cortado esta vez.

-No ¿Por qué?

-¿Y si vamos a comer al restaurante de los abuelos Han?

-Claro, de todas formas la abuela ya me regañó el otro día por no haber ido aún. 

-Entonces ya vamos -Casi saltó ante la perspectiva y se encaminó de inmediato a la salida.

Yo en tanto me quedé algo rezagado, sin poder dejar de pensar en nuestra despedida y sin poder evitarlo miré atrás y en cuanto devolví mi mirada al frente Xi me observaba intranquilo.

-¿Qué...?

-Papá... ¿Tú aún amas al Sr.Lee?

¿Qué podía responder a eso sin sonar como un completo mentiroso? 

-Si...

-Entonces... ¿Por qué no...?

Negué con una triste sonrisa.

-Es demasiado tarde para un nosotros.


	23. (HaruXi) "Baile" Final.

-Con permiso... Por favor déjenme pasar... ¡Señoras déjenme pasar! –Prácticamente les grité porque estaban todas haciendo un choclón en la entrada del instituto y no me quedó de otra que meterme entre ellas a empujones.

En la puerta estaba Xi esperándome y se comenzó a reír a penas me vio.

-Que pinta traes –Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana y note que mi pelo estaba todo en punta y mi camisa y la corbata desalineadas- No te esforzaste mucho en arreglarte al parecer...

-¡Aish! –Me quejé y comencé a peinarme con la mano- ¡Es culpa de esas señoras que están estorbando ahí! ¿Y qué hacen ellas aquí por cierto? –Agregué ahora más interesado al ver que un par de profesores estaban tratando de contenerlas.

-Al parecer se enteraron que el tío Hee Chul va a ser uno de los chaperones hoy, así que... -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Chaperón? –Detuve el arreglo de mi corbata para prestarle mayor atención- ¿Por qué él va a ser un chaperón hoy?

-¿Sera porque es uno de los apoderados del instituto? –Me giré al reconocer esa voz que venía desde atrás de mi- A veces eres tan lento Lalu.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sying Li? –Inquirí con desagrado.

El frunció el ceño y yo sonreí, gracias por comentarme que detesta su nombre mi querido Xi.

-Pues lo mismo que tú, pero con más estilo –Contestó limpiándose inexistentes pelusas de la solapa del traje.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Xi se hizo un claro facepalm mientras Li se reía.

-Haru, él va a estudiar aquí desde ahora –Me informó con cansancio mi novio- Es por eso que ahora vino al baile también.

-¿Qué? ¿Tendré que verte la cara aquí también? 

-Deberías agradecer que algo tan bueno te pase, ya desearía yo verlo tan seguido –Una voz femenina interrumpió esta vez- Pero mamá se volvería loca si dejo su escuela para señoritas.

-¿Qué haces aquí noona? –Eun acababa de aparecer seguida del tío Kyu al cual todos saludamos con una venia. 

-No es obvio –Dijo Li y la tomó de la mano para hacerla girar y que enseñase su vestido- Es mi pareja.

-Sí, pero solo tienen hasta las 12, y espero por tu bien que no te pases ni un minuto –Tío Kyu Hyun le dijo amenazadoramente logrando que el chino sonriese nervioso.

-¡Pero papá! –Se quejó Eun Min.

-Nada de peros Eun Min, tienes que agradecer que Sa Eun te haya dado permiso, que sabes cómo es –La regañó este.

-Sí, lo sé, y gracias otra vez por haberme ayudado con eso papá –Agregó ella y le dio un abrazo.

-De nada pequeña –Dijo el correspondiéndole- Ya, ahora necesito que los 4 posen porque todos encargaron una foto de esto.

Ugh, papá no se había ofrecido como chaperón por obvias razones, pero había dejado claro que enviaría a alguien por fotos, supongo que habrá sobornado a tío Kyu con conseguirle un juego que aún no ha salido al mercado o algo.

-Ven aquí -Xi hizo que me acercase a él- Necesito arreglarte la corbata que la dejaste peor que antes.

Yo sólo me dejé, porque bueno, tenía razón, mi padre me había ayudado con ella antes de venirme, debí comprarme una de esas que se enganchan al cuello de la camisa mejor.

-Ya, ahora, Min tú por aquí y Sying tu acá –Dijo mientras los acomodaba como a 2 metros de distancia.

-Papá... -Noona reclamó- ¡Le diré a mi papá Sung Min!

-Aish –Fue lo único que dijo él y rodó los ojos- Hagan lo que quieran entonces... -Agregó y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

Ella sin perder tiempo se colgó del brazo de Li, sonriendo y comenzó a hacer aegyo para su foto de pareja, mientras nosotros ya nos aburríamos de esperar que su sesión terminase.

-Ya, Xi, Haru, vengan acá –Nos ordenó Min cuando ya consideró que era suficiente- Rápido.

No nos hicimos rogar y hasta casi corrí para pararme a su lado, la última vez que la había visto me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que hasta ella se lastimó, así que no pienso hacerla enojar otra vez, al menos no tan pronto.

-Pero chicos ¿Por qué tan tímidos? Si he sabido que ustedes sí que no tienen problemas para mostrar su amor –Sonrió tío Kyu malicioso y nosotros nos pusimos completamente rojos, era imposible que dejásemos atrás aquel incidente en el cual nos estábamos besando en el patio de mi casa y Aaron había llegado de visita con los tíos y nos había visto, y él no es de los que se calla las cosas- Dense la mano aunque sea –Sugirió aun sin quitar esa molesta sonrisa.

Él tomó unas cuantas de los cuatro así y luego nos hizo posar a los dos obligándonos a abrazarnos en el proceso "¡Para que se note que son novios!" argumentó.

-Creo que ahora si estamos listos –Anunció él luego de un rato y guardó su celular- Mini Minnie, Hee Chul hyung los estará vigilando, así que no se les vaya a ocurrir escaparse por ahí –Amenazó otra vez.

-Ya sabemos... -Respondió ella con hastío- Nos portaremos bien papá, ahora por favor ya vete –Empezó a darle empujoncitos hacia la salida.

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a quien te crió durante estos...! 

-¡Papá!

-Ok, ok, ya me voy –Dijo y salió sin más, logrando que las señoras gritasen con más fervor.

-¡Ahora vayámonos de party, party! –Exclamó ella al encararnos otra vez, con una enorme sonrisa.

• LH •

-A continuación el grupo de baile del maestro Lee dará inicio a la Gala de invierno, por favor deléitense con "Can I have this dance" y disfruten esta noche...

Estábamos ya en nuestras posiciones cuando el director dejó de hablar y la suave música se dejó oír, no era la típica canción lenta, sino de una película popular de hace como 2 décadas, que además incluía a la pareja protagonista cantándola.

Como ya era sabido nuestra clase no tenía la suficiente cantidad de chicas para realizar el baile en parejas, pero a la mayoría no nos importó y formamos parejas de chicos, a mí al menos no me importó en lo más mínimo, se sentía bien bailar con mi novio de forma tan íntima en una ocasión especial y la sonrisa que me regalaba en cada giro que le daba no hacía nada más que confirmar que habíamos tomado la mejor decisión, no había nada más hermoso que la sonrisa de Xi.

Cada movimiento, cada giro y cada vuelta fueron la mejor sucesión de pasos que jamás haya dado. Tomar su mano y sujetar su cintura con fuerza para mantenerlo junto a mí, sentir el calor de su palma unida a la mía y tener sus ojos puestos en mi con el reflejo de las miles de lucecillas sobre nuestras cabezas hacían que todo pareciese mágico, que él se viese como el príncipe de las películas que solía mirar de niño.

Ni siquiera importó los flashes de la cámara de tío Hee Chul cada vez que pasábamos por su lado o la cara de emoción de Eun Min apenas comenzamos a bailar, esta vez ni la sonrisa de burla que Li me regalaba podía hacer desaparecer mi alegría.

It's like catching lighting 

Es como atrapar un rayo

The chances of finding someone like you 

Las posibilidades de encontrar alguien como tu

-Sí, lo es –Le dije a Xi.

-¿Qué? –Me susurró él.

-Lo que dice la letra...

-Oh... -Soltó y se sonrojó.

-Te amo mi Xitomate.

-Y yo te amo a ti Haru.

-Ugh, en serio que no sé cómo aceptaron a dos homosexuales aquí -Interrumpió nuestro momento el gorila de la clase, aquel que siempre había disfrutado de molestar a Xi.

-Cierra la boca –Contesté y seguimos bailando como si no hubiese habido intromisión alguna.

Lamentablemente la coreografía nos obligaba a seguir cerca del idiota ese y su pareja.

-¿Acaso el marica se sintió ofendido? –Continuó él.

-Sí, la verdad es que si –Dijo Xiwang esta vez y se soltó de mi para darle un puñetazo al tipo ese sin que ninguno de nosotros lo esperase.

No pasó ni un segundo para que toda la calma del baile quedase arruinada, el mastodonte no había quedado impresionado con el golpe y trató de devolvérselo a Xi, pero yo lo aparté de un empujón, lamentablemente para nosotros sus amigos se dieron cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba y fueron en su ayuda.

-Esta me la pagaran –Nos amenazó y trató de agarrarnos del cuello.

Pero no contaron con que Noona había venido a ayudar y dándole una certera patada en la espinilla lo hizo caer de dolor, para luego desaparecer de la escena con la misma rapidez que llegó siendo arrastrada por Li.

Eso sin embargo no nos salvó de la revuelca que siguió a eso, todo el grupo de baile terminó enzarzado en la pelea y todos tocamos alguno que otro golpe, y seguimos así por unos largos 5 minutos hasta que logramos escabullirnos de allí.

Con Xi corrimos al área tras la cafetería para escondernos de los maestros que seguramente nos querrían castigar y nos sentamos tras unos arbustos para no ser vistos.

Una vez nos calmamos nos quedamos mirando y nos largamos a reír por el aspecto tan lamentable que presentábamos, Xi tenía la mejilla hinchada y el labio partido, además de la camisa manchada de sangre gracias a esto y yo, pues supongo que toqué algún puñetazo en el ojo pues ya sentía la hinchazón hacer mella en el parpado.

-Valió la pena –Comentó con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el labio con la manga.

-Estás loco –Dije divertido- Ahora quizás por cuanto tiempo vamos a estar castigados y eso si es que no nos expulsan.

Él se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa desapareció.

-De todas formas tengo que cambiarme de instituto...

• • •

Creo que no fue el mejor momento para soltar la bomba, Haru me miraba contrariado y confundido.

-¿De qué hablas? –Me encogí ante su tono acusador.

-Este era mi último semestre aquí.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Preguntó y se levantó enojado a encararme.

-Te dije que mi papá me había dado la opción de irme o quedarme...

-Sí, ya lo sé –Me cortó- Pero supuse que te ibas a quedar, nunca dijiste nada de que tenías pensado volverte a China.

-Lo decidí nada más ayer... No quiero alejarme de mi familia ni perderme el nacimiento de mi hermanito... –Dije sintiéndome sumamente culpable- Sólo se lo dije a papá...

-Pues muchas gracias por el aviso –Inquirió dolido- Me alegra que hayas pensado en mí.

-Haru, en serio que no era mi intención...

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Pasado mañana...

-Oh, así que pasado mañana –Su tono se volvió aún más frio- Pues entonces que te vaya bien.

Y sin agregar nada más me dio la espalda para caminar lejos de mí, dejándome ahí, estupefacto, sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada, sólo se fue.

-Haru... -Me levanté con rapidez- ¡Haru! –Llamé y fui tras él.

Corrí para llegar a su lado y agarré la manga de su traje para detenerlo, pero él se deshizo de mi agarre con brusquedad.

-Ya déjame Xiwang –Pidió con monotonía y sin mirarme.

-Por favor Haru –Rogué.

-¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué esperas de mí? Dices que me amas, pero aun así me vas a abandonar.

-Sí, me iré –Confirmé y el bajo la cabeza derrotado- Pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera dejar, Haru... -Acuné su rostro con mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme- No quiero que terminemos, te amo y aunque me vaya a Beijín eso no cambiará...

-Xi...

Me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi hombro para llorar y yo tampoco me pude contener más, lo que dije era verdad, pero eso no significa que sería fácil.

-Perdóname... -Dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No tengo porqué, entiendo que quieras estar con tu familia –Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a la cara- Perdóname tu a mí por ser un idiota...

En sus ojos podía ver con claridad el arrepentimiento y me sentí horrible al notar además lo triste que estaba.

-Te amo –Besé su mejilla- Te amo muchísimo –Besé la otra- Más que a nada –Su frente- Por favor no olvides que te amo –Uní mi frente a la suya.

Él me sonrió.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo mi Xitomate –Acarició mi mejilla- And even a thousand miles can't keep us apart~ -Cantó una parte de la canción que bailábamos antes y yo sonreí en respuesta.

-Cause my heart is wherever you are –Agregué yo y uní mis labios a los suyos.

-Entonces ¿Me permites una última pieza? –Extendió su mano hacia mí cuando terminamos y yo la tomé con gusto.

-Claro –Tomamos nuevamente nuestras posiciones- Debemos terminar lo que empezamos esta noche.

Esta vez no eran los movimientos que por tanto tiempo habíamos ensayado, eran los nuestros, hicimos que nuestro último baile fuese especial y que en cada paso demostrásemos lo que esta canción significaba ahora para nosotros...

Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart

Ni siquiera miles de millas nos pueden mantener separados

Cause my heart is wherever you are

Porque mi corazón está donde sea que tu estés...

Puede que todo resulte bien o que en un par de años solo seamos parte del pasado del otro, pero por ahora estoy feliz de tener a Haru a mi lado.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
